Une erreur qui changera tout
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Sixième année à Poudlard. Une étrange conversation entre Draco et Dumbledore, une rencontre entre deux ennemis, une soirée trop arrosée. Un réveil difficile, dans un lit avec la dernière personne désirée. Comment les choses vont-elles évoluer ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Une erreur qui changera tout

**Couple de cette fiction** : Harry James Potter / Draco Lucius Malfoy

**Rated : **M

**Type : **Cette fiction est un slash (relation entre hommes d'ordre sexuel)

**Situation** : Cette fiction débute au 6ème tome.

**Disclaimer : **Il est évident que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, je les lui emprunte juste pour m'amuser un peu.

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

**PS :** Oubliez l'épisode Cho Chang. Sirius Black est bel et bien mort, cette fiction commence à la sixième année d'Harry Potter et Severus Rogue sera nommé ici Severus Snape.

* * *

Cette fanfiction est publiée à un rythme lent. Elle n'est donc pas abandonnée mais ne vous attendez pas à une publication mensuelle fixe ^^

**Bonne lecture**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**POV Draco **_(Dimanche 1er septembre 1996 - en soirée)_

Je n'en revenais pas, comment ce fou avait su, comment avait-il été au courant de ça ? ! Je ne savais plus quoi en penser et son offre était alléchante…

Mais je devais penser à ma mère qui était prisonnière de cette Face de Serpent.

Je passai à présent les gargouilles qui refermaient le passage qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore et je me précipitai vers ma chambre vu l'heure tardive. J'avais besoin d'un remontant et une de mes nombreuses bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu allait m'aider à oublier.

Oublier toutes ces missions, cette marque et tout ce qu'elle signifiait. Arrivé devant le tableau du Lac de Poudlard, je murmurai mon mot de passe :

- Amortantia.

Je vis le tableau disparaître pour faire apparaître ma porte. Un coup de baguette et je pus entendre le petit bruit qui signifiait que ma porte était enfin déverrouillée. On n'était jamais assez trop prudent et un sort de verrouillage avait toute son importance.

Cela avait aussi du bon d'être préfet, tout en étant un Malfoy !

Je rentrai dans ma chambre et entrepris de ranger mes vêtements. Quand tout fut enfin à sa place, je pris ma baguette et murmurai mon contre-sort pour atteindre le double-fond de ma malle où reposait ma petite réserve de Whisky Pur Feu.

Je fis léviter toutes les bouteilles jusque dans ma petite cachette au fond de mon armoire et une fois le tout bien rangé, j'en pris une et lançai un sort pour m'assurer que personne ne trouve les autres bouteilles. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'une personne trouve ma petite réserve que j'avais prévue, en sachant que j'aurais une mauvaise année due à ma mission, ou plutôt mes missions et que j'allais avoir grandement besoin d'aide pour oublier.

Je me souvins, tout en prenant le chemin de mon canapé, bouteille en main, du jour où à bout j'avais volé une bouteille dans la réserve de mon père au manoir. Je savais pertinemment que boire n'arrangeait et n'arrangerait pas mes problèmes, mais je me sentais si serein le temps éphémère où je buvais que je ne pouvais tourner le dos à ce sentiment d'oubli et de bien-être.

Et ce jour était un jour où je voulais ressentir cette sensation pour justement décompresser. Je pris place confortablement au fond du canapé et regardai le feu de cheminée qui avait certainement été allumé par les elfes de maison. Me rendant compte que j'avais oublié de prendre un verre, je décidai de boire à même la bouteille. _Pour une fois, me dis-je à moi-même_. Après quelques gorgées, oubliant la sensation de brûlure dans ma gorge, je me mis à me souvenir de la discussion que je venais d'avoir avec le vieux fou.

_Flash-back_

_- Comment vas-tu Draco ? Me demanda-t-il en remettant ses lunettes._

_- Bien, bien… pourquoi cette question ? __Demandai__-je sur la défensive._

_Il avait son regard de fou et cela ne me disait rien qui vaille._

_- Comme ça mon enfant… je veux juste que tu saches que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là !_

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de parler et encore moins à vous ! __Rétorquai-__je en me relevant._

_- Draco, assieds-toi ! Ordonna sèchement le directeur._

_Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler comme ça, et __pris_ _d'une peur, je me rassis immédiatement._

_- Bon, ce que je vais te dire va te paraître totalement fou, mais je sais que tu es désormais un Mangemort, mon garçon._

_Je baissai la tête, sachant que c'était fini, que j'__allais __être emprisonné à Azkaban à vie… et je n'avais à peine que 16 ans._

_- Mais je sais comment tu as reçu ta marque, continua-t-il. Et je suis au courant pour tes missions._

_Je relevai ma tête, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles._

_- Vous connaissez mes missions, __répétai__-je ahuri._

_- Oui, me dit le vieux, et je veux que tu saches que je ne __ferai __rien qui puisse t'en empêcher, mais seulement quand le moment sera venu. Je veux aussi que tu sois conscient que si tu le souhaites, l'ordre peut vous protéger, ta mère et toi… Draco… la décision ne tient qu'à toi !_

_Je me relevai tremblant de rage. En colère de savoir que je n'__allais_ _pas réussir mes missions. Frustré du fait que je n'avais pas su montrer ma vraie valeur. En rogne car je voulais peut-être dire oui à son aide, et irrité ne pouvant accepter cette même proposition. Je devais défendre ma mère ! _

_Je lui demandai alors d'une voix la plus froide possible :_

_- Puis-je m'en aller ?_

_- Oui… si tu changes d'avis, préviens-moi._

_Je ne dis plus rien et quittai son bureau où la discussion la plus étrange de ma vie s'était déroulée._

_Fin flash back_

Salazar ! Je venais de mettre le goulot de la bouteille à côté ! Je me relevai et m'essuyai. Je jetai ensuite un coup d'œil à ma bouteille et vis que cette dernière avait déjà diminué d'un bon quart.

Je ressentis tout à coup le besoin de marcher, bouger ! Je mis donc une de mes capes et sans oublier ma précieuse bouteille, je sortis de ma chambre.

Tous les cinq ou six pas, je buvais une petite gorgée qui me brûlait à chaque fois un peu plus l'œsophage. Je croisai quelques couples en mauvaise position, certainement des retrouvailles tellement attendues. Je me dis que si je n'avais pas été convoqué chez le directeur, j'aurais peut-être pu essayer de décompresser de cette manière, mais maintenant, vu l'heure, je pouvais oublier cette idée.

Ce fut sans même m'en rendre compte que mes pas m'avaient mené près de la volière où, sans hésitation, je pénétrai sachant qu'aucun couple ne seraient-là, le bruit agaçant les hiboux. Et cela n'était pas génial comme douche froide qu'un hibou vous attaque, quand vous, vous vous occupiez activement de votre conquête.

**POV Harry **_(Dimanche 1er septembre 1996 - Plus tôt dans la soirée)_

Sale petit enfoiré !

Je regardais à présent Malfoy qui ne manquerait pas de tâter de mon poing quand je lui tomberai dessus dans un couloir vide.

Et Snape, ce petit bâtard graisseux qui le protégeait toujours… Monde cruel !

Heureusement que Luna avait été là, sans elle, je serais certainement sur le trajet de retour vers King Cross et mon nez serait encore cassé.

Je jetai un regard pour m'apercevoir que nous étions les derniers. Je pris aussi la peine de me regarder et je m'aperçus que j'avais du sang partout, et cette constatation me fit ressentir une drôle de sensation. Et pour rajouter à ma chance, ironie quand tu nous tiens, il n'y avait plus de calèche ! Ma vie était lamentable.

J'eus soudain un petit soulagement en me disant que ce soir mon amie la Vodka me tiendrait compagnie. En ce moment, elle était la seule à me réconforter, les peu de fois où nous avions partagé un moment, depuis mon arrivée en fin de cinquième année chez les Dursley.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le trajet jusqu'au château ne fut pas trop pénible malgré le fait que Luna et moi dûmes le faire à pied, mon amie babillant gentiment.

Mais là, à présent assis à la table des Griffondors au milieu d'élèves bruyants, j'étais malade. Mes deux meilleurs amis me bombardaient de questions depuis mon arrivée tardive auxquelles je n'avais aucune envie de répondre. J'avais mal au nez et ma tête était prise dans un étau.

Je voulais un peu de liberté.

J'en avais assez qu'ils me surveillent 24 heures sur 24. _« Où vas-tu ? As-tu mal ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Pourquoi tu sors ? » _Leurs questions tournaient en boucle et m'énervaient de plus en plus. Attendre que la répartition soit terminée était un vrai supplice. Et faire semblant d'écouter ce cher Dumbledore avec son éternel discours aussi. Sans oublier ses premières années qui petit à petit prenaient place à leur table attribuée par le Choixpeau.

J'étais divisé entre deux envies concernant les nouveaux Serpentard. D'un côté, j'avais envie de rire d'eux mais j'avais aussi un sentiment de pitié pour ceux qui étaient devenus blancs à l'annonce de leur maison.

Je parcourus leur table pour voir le sourire de bonheur des autres années à l'arrivée de quelques élèves dans leur maison. Mon regard s'arrêta soudain sur Malfoy. Il était là, assis tranquillement à bavarder avec Zabini et je le détestais à cet instant encore plus. Je voulais lui faire mal, cela m'aurait certainement soulagé !

Après un bon moment à le fixer, il tourna sa tête vers moi et nous nous lançâmes un regard aussi noir que la nuit l'un et l'autre.

Il allait me le payer pour ce qu'il s'était passé dans le train, et rien qu'à cette idée, je lui fis un sourire éblouissant. Il m'envoya un regard interrogatif et je lui montrai alors discrètement mon nez. Il comprit. Il m'envoya lui aussi un sourire, mais celui-là était plutôt sadique et froid.

Un frisson me parcourut et ce fut une énième question de Ron qui me fit revenir au repas.

- Pourquoi tu regardes la fouine comme ça ?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Après le repas, enfin terminé, nous partîmes pour le dortoir et j'avais une folle envie de me promener avec mon amie Vodka, mais pour cela je devais attendre que Ron et les autres s'endorment.

Je ne dus pas attendre longtemps… les ronflements emplissant rapidement notre dortoir comme l'année précédente et toutes les autres, j'enfilai donc ma cape, pris ma carte ainsi que ma bouteille, _nouveau cette année ça par contre, me dis-je à moi-même,_ et sortis de la salle commune. Jetant un coup d'œil sur la carte, je vis que plusieurs couples batifolaient dans les couloirs qui étaient un peu à l'écart, comme je pus voir que cette sale fouine était chez le directeur. Tant mieux, il se faisait certainement remonter les bretelles !

Quand je m'aperçus que personne n'était dans la volière, je m'y rendis. Etrangement, parcourir de nouveau les dalles froides et sombres des couloirs me fit du bien. J'étais enfin chez moi et une petite chaleur prenait place dans ma poitrine.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de couloirs et d'escaliers, je fus sur place. La volière était un endroit magnifique, avec ses murs clairs en pierres de couleur beige et sa clarté due à son plafond en vitre permettant de voir les étoiles sans prendre froid comme dans la tour d'Astronomie. Je m'avançai le plus silencieusement possible au milieu pour aller prendre place sur un petit banc en pierre blanche. Je ne voulais pas réveiller les hiboux qui étaient pour l'instant silencieux.

Une fois bien installé, je bus petit à petit, en remerciant cet état d'oubli qui prenait part en moi. Ce petit sentiment que tout allait bien, que j'avais toujours mon parrain, que je ne devais pas combattre un Mage Noir plus puissant que moi, que j'avais été aimé dans mon enfance et que j'étais aimé en ce moment. J'avais la sensation extraordinaire que ma vie était normale et heureuse.

J'en étais à la moitié de ma bouteille quand j'entendis du bruit. Oubliant que j'avais ma cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs, je me levai, bouteille à la main, et regardai vers la zone d'où provenait le bruit. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant que c'était un compagnon de bouteille et que ce compagnon n'était autre que Malfoy.

- Potter… cinquante points en moins pour non-respect du couvre-feu !

- Malfoy, cinquante points en moins pour non-intelligence ! Répliquai-je.

Au lieu de répondre, il rit et vint s'asseoir là où j'étais.

- Bien répondu Potter !

Ne voulant pas fuir en premier, je me rassis et pris une gorgée de ma tendre amie pour me donner du courage.

- Que fais-tu là Potter ? Me demande-t-il en buvant sa bouteille qui étrangement avait l'air meilleure que la mienne.

- La même chose que toi je suppose, répondis-je froidement.

Il n'allait quand même pas s'y mettre ! J'en avais déjà bien assez avec Hermione et Ron. Mais à l'inverse de ce que je croyais, il ne posa plus de question et un silence se fit présent.

Je n'ajoutai rien, aimant le silence et repris place plus confortablement tout en contemplant les étoiles et en continuant de boire. Malfoy en fit de même. C'était étrange comme aidés par un peu d'alcool, nous pouvions rester dans une même pièce sans s'entretuer.

Fort de cette pensée, je bus, quand tout à coup un bruit plus qu'étrange, qui s'avéra être juste un hululement, me fit pousser un cri et lâcher ma bouteille.

- Merlin, dis-je la main sur mon cœur qui battait comme un fou.

J'avais eu tellement peur que se soit Rusard ou autre. J'étais toujours en train de reprendre ma respiration quand je reçus un coup de poing à l'épaule de la part de la fouine.

- Tu n'peux pas faire attention Potter ! Ma bouteille est cassée maintenant !

- Pas ma faute, répondis-je en massant mon épaule endolorie, moi non plus j'ai plus d'bouteille.

- Bien fait ! J'vais devoir retourner à ma chambre pour en ouvrir une autre maintenant.

- T'en as encore ? Demandai-je, un sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

- Oui… mais n'y pense même pas Potter !

- Oh, allez Malfoy… j'te jure que si tu m'en offres un peu, je m'rabaisse pendant une semaine devant toi, dis-je légèrement suppliant.

J'avais vraiment besoin d'un remontant aujourd'hui et je n'avais malheureusement plus de Vodka, n'ayant su cacher qu'une seule bouteille dans ma malle, alors cela valait bien ça.

Je le vis réfléchir un moment puis il laissa échapper :

- Hum… je n'peux refuser Saint Potty… allez viens !

Il me tira par le bras et j'eus juste le temps de prendre ma cape ainsi que ma carte. Étant avec un préfet, nous n'en avions pas besoin, mais je ne voulais pas les perdre inutilement. Par contre, voir un Malfoy titubant et se trompant de chemin était vraiment hilarant.

- Oh… arrête de te foutre de moi Potter… tu crois que c'est facile de s'y retrouver dans ces maudits cachots ?

Je ne dis rien et pris la carte que je n'avais pas désactivée.

- Allez viens, dis-je.

Sur ce, je pris le relais. Je savais plus ou moins où se trouvait le couloir des chambres de préfet pour Serpentard. Je titubais tout autant que lui et en à peine cinq minutes, nous étions devant ce qui devait être sa porte.

- Astucieux ton plan Potter… Amortantia, dit-il.

Dès que je fus dans la chambre, je me fis la réflexion qu'elle était magnifique. Tous les meubles étaient en bois foncé avec de splendides gravures de serpents et les sceaux de la famille Malfoy. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, les tapisseries d'un gris argenté rendaient cette pièce très lumineuse malgré le manque de fenêtre. Sans oublier le lit, ce baldaquin recouvert de voile de satin vert… mais pas d'un vert « Serpentard », non ! C'était un vert vivant, brillant, un vert émeraude comme mes yeux. Le tout était éclairé à l'aide de chandelles suspendues magiquement un peu partout.

Mais ma contemplation fut interrompue quand il me dit d'aller m'installer sur le canapé qui devait être des plus confortables à vue d'œil.

**POV Draco**

Je n'avais eu qu'une envie, c'était de lui piquer sa carte, mais bon, avec l'effet de l'alcool, je ne pensais pas être assez en forme pour la lui voler et le mettre à la porte…

Oh et puis zut, ce soir, ce n'était pas le soir.

Je pénétrai donc dans ma chambre et vis que Potter me suivait. Je lui fis un signe pour qu'il prenne place sur le canapé tandis que je partis chercher une bouteille et deux verres. Je n'allais tout de même pas boire à la même bouteille que lui ! Quand j'eus tout ce qu'il me fallait, je déposai le tout sur la table, enlevai ma cape et desserrai ma cravate.

Je pris ensuite place à l'extrémité du canapé et servis le Whisky. Une fois fait, je tendis son verre à Potter.

- Merci…

Je pus voir qu'il avait eu du mal à le dire et cet état de fait me fit sourire. Le seul avantage était que, pendant une semaine, je pourrais lui demander n'importe quoi.

- Malfoy…

Je sortis de mes pensées et ramenai mon attention sur lui.

-… autant mettre à profit ce petit tête-à-tête, continua-t-il. Tu es Mangemort n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis très touché par ta marque t'attention envers moi, dis-je en buvant une grande gorgée, mais cela tu ne le seras pas.

- Si je t'avouais un truc que je n'ai dit à personne, tu me le dis ?

- Si tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu Potter, j'ai du véritasérum, dis-je certain qu'il allait changer d'avis.

- Parfait… va le prendre et prenons-en, c'n'est pas tous les jours que je peux enfin avoir des réponses !

- Attention Potter, toi aussi tu devras répondre aux miennes !

- Ah ! Heu… oublions ça, me dit-il en buvant une grande gorgée.

Ce fut dans cette atmosphère que nous bûmes nos verres sans parler des choses importantes. Nous parlâmes Quidditch, des cours, de nos futures carrières, quand mon sujet préféré arriva sur le tapis.

- Et niveau fille, Potter, combien en as-tu fait passer dans ton lit ?

J'avais hâte de connaître sa réponse pour voir si là aussi, il me battait ou non, quand il me dit d'une petite voix en jouant avec son verre, son deuxième pour être exact :

- Aucune.

- Hein ! Dis-je pas du tout Malfoy sur ce coup-là.

- J'ai dit aucune ! Répéta-t-il.

- T'es puceau ? Demandai-je, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

- T'as un problème avec ça, la fouine ?

- Non, mais… je pensais que tu… enfin avec toutes les filles qui seraient prêtes à coucher avec toi sur demande…

- J'suis trop timide ! Avoua-t-il rougissant.

- Ben, pas besoin de parler, tu l'attrapes, tu l'emmènes dans un coin sombre, tu l'embrasses à pleine bouche et le tour est joué ! Dis-je, de bon conseil.

Sur cette bonne parole, je finis mon verre cul sec. Je grimaçai et demandai tout enthousiaste :

- Un troisième verre Potter ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, je lui pris son verre des mains, le vidai, me levai et nous resservis. Quand je revins à ma place, j'entendis la chose la plus improbable du monde.

- J'n'ai jamais donné de baiser à qui que se soit.

- Tu plaisantes là, hein, Potter ?

Je ris de sa blague à deux noises et bus une petite lapée. Parfois, je me demandais si ce mec avait un cerveau.

- Non, je n'plaisante pas, dit-il en me regardant. D'ailleurs, il est là le problème, j'ai 16 ans et je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un !

Je le vis vider son verre tout frais d'un coup et le déposer bien trop bruyamment sur la table basse ensuite. J'eus l'envie folle de le frapper pour traiter ainsi cette œuvre d'art en cerisier faite main.

Puis sa phrase fit son petit chemin vers mon cerveau et j'étais choqué, outré et étrangement fier d'être plus fort que lui pour une fois dans un domaine.

- On va changer ça Potter, affirmai-je tout heureux d'être enfin mieux que lui pour quelque chose.

Sans plus attendre, je me ruai sur lui, certainement guidé par le taux d'alcool dans mon sang et ma joie de le surpasser. Je forçai ses lèvres et ma langue se glissa dans sa bouche.

* * *

**Voilà, le premier chapitre est fini !**

**Cette fin est sadique et j'en suis consciente mais que voulez-vous, on est sadique ou on ne l'est pas **_(et à l'évidence, je le suis…)_

**La suite le plus rapidement possible **_(je ne promets pas de date car je ne pense pas pouvoir m'y tenir !)_** Mais au pire, à dans un mois !**

**Laissez-moi une petite review si le cœur vous en dit ! **

**A très bientôt, **

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

**(^-^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** Une erreur qui changera tout

**Couple de cette fiction** : Harry James Potter / Draco Lucius Malfoy

**Rated : **M

**Type : **Cette fiction est un slash (relation entre hommes d'ordre sexuel)

**Situation** : Cette fiction débute au 6ème tome.

**Disclaimer : **Il est évident que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, je les lui emprunte juste pour m'amuser un peu.

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

**PS :** Oubliez l'épisode Cho Chang. Sirius Black est bel et bien mort, cette fiction commence à la sixième année d'Harry Potter et Severus Rogue sera nommé ici Severus Snape.

**Bonne lecture**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Harry**

_« - J'n'ai jamais donné de baiser à qui que se soit, dis-je tout piteux._

_- Tu plaisantes là, hein, Potter ?_

_J'allais lui dire que non, je ne plaisantais pas, quand il se mit à rire de moi. Je me __sentis__ soudain mal et complètement ridicule face à lui. _

_- Non, je n'plaisante pas, dis-je en le regardant. D'ailleurs, il est là le problème, j'ai 16 ans et je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un ! __M'exclamai__-je »_

Ce n'était pas une tare d'être puceau ! Mais cette pensée ne me rassurait pas. Je vidai donc mon verre cul sec et le claquai ensuite sur la table.

- On va changer ça Potter, entendis-je affirmer Malfoy.

J'allais lui demander comment comptait-il changer ce fait quand je sentis un corps contre le mien.

Une bouche se colla ensuite à la mienne et une langue força le barrage de mes lèvres ainsi que de mes dents. Mon cerveau se déconnecta et ce fut au moment où je répondis au baiser qu'une petite voix me cria que le corps et les lèvres douces appartenaient à Malfoy.

J'imitai le mouvement de cette langue si délicieuse et caressai l'intérieur de cette bouche le plus possible. Je n'avais jamais embrassé personne comme ça et j'en voulais plus. Je mis donc ma main sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher de moi au maximum. Ce fut le manque d'air qui nous sépara.

J'ouvris les yeux et constatai qu'il était assis à califourchon sur mes cuisses et qu'il me dévisageait. Son regard était brûlant.

Mon cœur battait trop fort et quelque chose me forçai à redemander un baiser, voulant goûter de nouveau à ce plaisir que j'avais à peine effleuré. Sans même lui demander, j'approchai mon visage du sien. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent une fois de plus et je pris l'initiative de les lui caresser avec ma langue. Ses mains à lui vinrent rapidement empoigner mes cheveux.

Un tremblement venant de sa part me fit penser qu'il allait me repousser, mais un grognement me fit, lui, comprendre que nous plongions tous deux dans la luxure. Mon pantalon devint plus serré quand soudain un courant électrique me parcourut. Je me détachai brusquement de lui, et je vis que nous étions nus ! Paniqué, je lui demandai :

- Qu'est-c'que tu fous Malfoy ?

- J'te rends service Potter !

Et sans même m'avertir, il s'empala sur moi.

- Merlin, c'est douloureux ! S'exclama-t-il.

Bizarre, au même moment, j'avais pensé que c'était divin de sentir cette pression le long de mon sexe et surtout cette chaleur. J'avais même jeté ma tête en arrière. Mais vu qu'il ne bougeait pas, je me redressai et vis qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Mal…, commençai-je.

- Tais-toi Potter… Laisse-moi l'temps ! Accio bouteille, lança-t-il ayant au préalable prit sa baguette qui se trouvait sur le canapé.

Je le vis déboucher ladite bouteille et en boire au moins trois gorgées. Il me la donna et j'en bus tout autant. Cette chaleur glissant le long de ma gorge se mélangeait à la sienne, celle de ses chairs qui enserraient mon membre. Cela me fit pousser un gémissement de bien-être.

Ayant gardé la bouteille dans ma main, j'en versai un peu sur son torse quand il me cria sans toutefois bouger:

- Mais t'es malade…

- Non… j'ai soif, dis-je en venant lécher l'alcool sur son torse blanc.

- Hum… Potter… tu es sûr que tu es vierge, entendis-je dire Malfoy d'une voix très sensuelle.

Je ne répondis pas et continuai à lécher chaque trace du Whisky quand je sentis qu'il remontait le long de mon sexe.

Le reste ne fut que brouillard pour moi. Cette sensation sur mon membre et l'enivrement de l'alcool noyant mes derniers neurones dans le plaisir.

**POV Draco **_(Petit retour en arrière)_

- Merlin, c'est douloureux, m'exclamai-je.

Je venais de m'empaler sur son sexe, geste exécuté sur une folle idée. Je regrettais amèrement. Je me sentais déchiré, écartelé et une brûlure se faisait sentir dans cette zone si délicate de mon anatomie. Je ne voulais plus bouger de peur d'avoir encore plus mal.

- Mal…

- Tais-toi Potter, le coupai-je en serrant les dents, laisse-moi l'temps ! Accio bouteille, dis-je d'un mouvement rapide de baguette.

L'alcool atténuant la douleur, je bus dans cet espoir trois grandes goulées qui me brûlèrent la gorge. Je lui passai ensuite la bouteille par pur automatisme.

Je fermai les yeux qui étaient humides et essayai de penser à quelque chose de moins douloureux. Je me rendis compte que mon sexe, qui s'était réveillé pendant le baiser, s'était maintenant ramolli.

J'étais pathétique, pas sobre pour une noise, avec le sexe d'un garçon en moi. Mais mes constatations s'arrêtèrent brusquement quand je sentis un liquide sur ma peau.

- Mais t'es malade, criai-je sans toutefois bouger d'un pouce, la douleur s'étant un peu atténuée.

- Non… j'ai soif, rétorqua-t-il léchant ledit liquide, qui n'était autre que du Whisky.

Sentir cette langue sur mon torse me fit frissonner et j'arrivais à peine à retenir mes gémissements pour le questionner :

- Hum… Potter… tu es sûr que tu es vierge ?

Je n'eus aucune réponse mais je m'en foutais en cet instant. Ce mec était un sacré baratineur… mais tant pis, il avait à nouveau réveillé en moi un désir rien qu'en léchant mon torse. Je commençai alors à remonter pour me laisser redescendre le long de son membre. Je n'avais jamais fait ça, et je savais que je n'étais pas gay, j'aimais trop les filles. Et en ce moment même, je me demandais comment je pouvais continuer à agir ainsi mais mon cerveau refusait de répondre et mon corps continuait de bouger.

Le plaisir m'enivrait, je le sentais prendre possession de moi. Je penchai la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux et continuai mes mouvements qui étaient de plus en plus amples. Son sexe venait en moi de plus en plus loin et je sentais venir en moi les prémices d'un plaisir sans précédent. A chaque pénétration, un point jusqu'alors inconnu en moi m'envoyait des milliers de décharge.

A tâtons, je cherchai la bouteille que je pris des mains d'un Potter gémissant et mordillant maintenant un de mes tétons et en bus une gorgée, laissant consciemment, ou inconsciemment, un fin filet couler le long de mon menton.

La vitesse ne me plaisant plus, je pris appui sur ses épaules et accélérai la cadence. Une chaleur prenait possession de mon bas-ventre petit à petit et j'étais à deux doigts de jouir, quand une chose que je n'avais pas prévue arriva.

Le cri et l'éjaculation de Potter.

J'ouvris sous le coup les yeux et stoppai mes mouvements pour voir qu'il étalait un large sourire sur son visage, ses yeux clos et les joues rougies par son plaisir récent.

_Et moi alors ! Me dis-je à moi-même_ … cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Je me relevai, le faisant sortir de moi et lui pris la main pour l'emmener vers mon lit. Je l'y renversai et m'allongeai ensuite sur lui.

Etant encore dans son état de béatitude dû à son plaisir, je pris ses jambes assez lourdes par sa non-assistance dans cette tâche, et les déposai sur mes épaules comme je le faisais parfois avec les filles. Je le pénétrai ensuite d'un coup de reins sec.

- Putain Malfoy…

- Ta gueule… détends-toi.

Oui, car si je devais rester dans cette position trop longtemps, le poids de ses jambes sur moi, j'allais débander… sans oublier que j'avais encore mal à l'arrière-train. Et tout l'alcool que j'avais dans le corps n'enlevait pas la douleur.

Je commençai à bouger des hanches, heureux de ressentir de nouveau des chairs entourer mon sexe comme j'en avais l'habitude. Je fis d'abord de très lentes pénétrations, ne voulant pas jouir trop vite, comme lui un instant plutôt. J'adorais quand les choses duraient.

Je pouvais entendre ses gémissements qui petit à petit se perdirent dans des mots sans queue ni tête. Je pouvais sentir contre mon bas-ventre son propre sexe qui redevenait dur. Ce constat me ramena à la réalité. Je faisais l'amour, ou plutôt, je couchais avec un garçon !

Mais quand il bougea lui-même des hanches, j'en oubliais mes précédentes pensées car c'était encore meilleur qu'avec une fille.

- Plus vite Malfoy, murmura-t-il.

J'accélérai un peu ma vitesse de pénétration et je pus sentir mes testicules frotter contre ses fesses, ce qui faisait monter plus vite en moi le plaisir suprême.

- Plus foorttt, gémit-il.

_Merlin, c'était une bête de sexe le petit Potty, me dis-je_. Il en demandait et redemandait…

Mais moi, je voulais que ça dure tellement c'était bon, alors pour qu'il se taise, je saisis son sexe dans ma main et le serrai. Après plusieurs minutes où je pus le pénétrer tranquillement, je commençai à le caresser doucement, du bout des doigts.

Ayant décidé de faire taire ses demandes qui revenaient face au plaisir et voulant en profiter au maximum, je retirai ses jambes de mes épaules, jambes qu'il plaça automatiquement autour de moi. Je plaçai les mains autour de sa tête. Il devait avoir la même envie que moi car il se précipita immédiatement sur ma bouche et il nous entraina dans un baiser tel que Salazar Serpentard lui-même ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

Dans l'euphorie de cette langue qui bataillait dans ma bouche, j'accélérai mes coups de reins, quand je sentis une petite décharge sur mon sexe me faisant révulser les yeux de plaisir. Potter gémit aussi contre ma bouche et je décidai de refaire le même geste qui refit cette vague de plaisir…

Je quittai ses lèvres pulpeuses et pris une allure encore plus rapide. Je pouvais sentir la sueur s'étaler sur mon corps, confirmant que j'étais en train de faire la meilleure baise de toute ma vie. Et rien que d'entendre les sons splendides que Saint Potter sortaient de sa bouche, je jouis en criant son prénom…

**POV Harry **_(Petit retour en arrière)_

Je n'en pouvais plus ! Je voulais jouir, me libérer, mais s'était aussi tellement bon.

Et ce petit con qui ne voulait pas accélérer. Puis, sans prévenir, il enleva mes jambes de ses épaules, que j'enroulai immédiatement autour de lui de peur qu'il décide d'arrêter le bien qu'il me procurait. Mais au lieu de vouloir stopper, il rapprocha son visage du mien.

Ni une, ni deux, je fonçai sur sa bouche que je ravageai de ma langue. Il avait un goût merveilleux !

Je faisais l'amour pour la première fois de ma vie, et je le faisais avec un mec. Et le pire, c'était que je trouvais ça divin.

Je fus aussi heureux quand je sentis son sexe qui rentrait en moi de plus en plus vite.

Je l'embrassai encore plus passionnément, voulant le dévorer tout cru. En plus, pour ne pas enlever le plaisir, sa bouche avait le gout du Whisky… un réel délice.

Puis, tout à coup, il y eut cette décharge en moi, cette augmentation de mon plaisir qui était déjà au summum…

_Etait-ce possible d'en ressentir encore plus ? P__ensai__-je._ Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser un gémissement sortir et quelques secondes plus tard, je ressentis encore cette montée… ce sentiment d'avoir une boule de feu en moi qui s'enflammait d'un coup à ce geste.

Mais toute chose bien en entrainait une autre plus mauvaise car il enleva sa bouche de la mienne. J'allais grogner mon mécontentement quand il accéléra et je ne fus plus que cris et gémissements.

Malfoy était un Dieu, mon Dieu…

Qui aurait cru ça un jour ?

Après je ne savais plus combien de temps, je sentis un liquide en moi et mon prénom prononcé. Je me déversai alors à mon tour entre nous, en un cri incompréhensible, et dans un élan inconnu ma main alla se placer sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à moi afin de l'embrasser.

- Merci, murmurai-je contre sa bouche.

Je n'eus aucune réponse, mais il ne m'en fallait pas non plus. Il s'enleva de moi et se plaça sur le dos près de moi. Après un petit temps pour me remettre, je me relevai un peu pour m'appuyer sur la tête de lit et d'un « _Accio bouteille_ » sans baguette, notre amie vint nous rejoindre.

Je me sentais béat dans ce lit tout doux, sentant sur ma peau ses draps de satin. Je ne ressentis d'ailleurs aucune gêne quand il m'invita à l'intérieur de son lit pour être plus à l'aise, étant trop fainéant tous deux pour nous rhabiller.

Nous continuâmes notre conversation d'avant cette pause éducative comme si de rien n'était. Une petite voix dans mon cerveau me disait que demain, je le regretterais, mais là, ayant trop d'alcool dans le sang, je me sentais comme en compagnie de Ron, entre amis !

**POV Draco**

- Si si, j'te jure… j'avais cinq ans quand j'suis tombé sur eux… et j'peux t'dire que j'en suis encore perturbé, dis-je.

- Et ben… ça doit être quelque chose de voir ta mère sucer le très grand Lucius Malfoy.

- Hum, hum, fut la seule réponse que je lui adressai, car je lui avais repris MA bouteille des mains.

- Malfoy, je peux t'poser une question ? Me demanda Potter en se rapprochant de moi pour m'enlever la bouteille et en boire à nouveau une gorgée.

Ce mec était vraiment un porc, il ne savait pas boire sans en mettre à côté.

Je lui repris alors ladite bouteille des mains méchamment et sans ménagement, je léchai SON gaspillage le long de son menton.

Une fois la dernière goutte nettoyée, je repris ma place contre la tête de lit et lui tendis de nouveau la bouteille non sans lui dire :

- Bois proprement la prochaine fois !

- Ok ! Bon, je peux t'poser une question assez… indiscrète.

- Oui… allez, balance-là… ta question, dis-je en accentuant même chaque syllabe du dernier mot.

- On ressent quoi quand…

J'attendis la suite mais elle ne vint pas. Je me tournai donc vers mon cher camarade de soirée quand je vis qu'il jouait avec le goulot de la bouteille, le rouge aux joues.

- Quand quoi Potter ? Demandai-je curieux de sa question.

- Quand une personne… nous… enfin quand une personne prend… enfin…

- Bon lâche le morceau…

- Quandonsefaitsucer, me dit-il très vite.

- Hein ?

-…

- J'ai rien compris Potter… répète !

- Quand on s'fait sucer, lâcha-t-il en un souffle.

- Han ! Et bien… je dirais que c'est très proche de la sensation d'se sentir dans le corps d'quelqu'un mais avec un petit truc de différent…

Ce petit con avait réussi à me mettre dans l'embarras avec juste cette question.

- AH, ok… merci… tiens, me dit-il ensuite en me tendant la bouteille.

Je pus voir qu'il était déçu par mon explication, mais je ne savais pas quoi répondre. C'était un événement qui se vivait avant tout. Je pus aussi me rendre compte que ma bouteille était presque vide…

_Je peux déjà enlever deux bouteilles de ma petite réserve, __pensai__-je tristement._

Je la pris quand même de ses mains et dans mon mouvement je pus discerner que son sexe était de nouveau en train de bander… et Salazar que cette vue, ce petit mat sous mon drap de satin noir me faisait envie. Une idée de génie traversa soudain mon cerveau englué d'alcool.

- Tiens, dis-je en lui rendant la bouteille, on m'a toujours dit que quand on n'savait pas répondre par la théorie, il fallait mieux le faire par la pratique.

Etant en train de boire pendant ma tirade, il n'eut pas le temps de me poser de question, que j'enfouis son sexe dans ma bouche. Ne réfléchissant pas à mon geste et surtout en oubliant le fait que j'avais bu et que demain je le regretterais sûrement, je commençai à faire monter et descendre ma bouche le long de son membre veiné au goût si particulier qui durcissait encore dans ma bouche. Ce n'était pas si désagréable et les petites protestations de mon cerveau encore sobre furent vite remises de côté. Je me laissai entrainer par le plaisir visible dans ses yeux que je fixais pendant ma tâche si intime.

**POV** **Harry **_(Le lundi 02 septembre 1996 - au matin)_

Un troupeau d'hippogriffes avait certainement prit possession de mon crâne, car je souffrais le martyre. J'enfouis alors la tête dans cet oreiller si moelleux quand un pied toucha ma jambe gauche. Je me redressai d'un coup et quand je vis qui était la personne près de moi, je ne pus retenir un cri d'horreur :

- Haaaaaaa !

Je fus ensuite éjecté du lit par cette même personne qui n'était autre que Malfoy, et une autre constatation me fit vraiment peur. Il était nu.

- Pourquoi t'es nu ? Demandâmes-nous à l'unisson.

Je jetai un œil à mon corps pour constater effectivement que j'étais tout aussi nu. Je me relevai alors du sol et pris le premier oreiller qui me tombait sous la main pour cacher mes parties intimes.

Je pouvais voir que Malfoy n'avait pas la moindre idée du pourquoi de cette situation et il partit comme une fusée vers ce qui devait être la salle de bain. Je pris la décision de partir de cette chambre et je jetai un regard pour trouver mes vêtements. Mais je fus pris d'un léger vertige. Je m'assis donc sur le lit et une douleur pointa le bout de son nez au niveau de mon derrière. Je me demandai soudain pourquoi j'avais mal à cet endroit quand j'entendis un cri.

Je me levai à toute vitesse, ma tête tournant, et courus vers la salle de bain, l'oreiller cachant toujours mon sexe. J'y vis Malfoy qui affichait une terreur sans nom sur son visage, une petite fiole cassée à ses pieds.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je grimaçant face à ma bouche pâteuse.

- Je vais te tuer ! Cracha-t-il en se jetant sur moi.

Je me débattis alors de toutes mes forces quand après quelques coups et une série interminable de « _Pourquoi ?_ » venant de ma part, il me cracha en me regardant droit dans les yeux :

- Tu as joui dans ma bouche !

- Hein ?

- Tu as osé jouir dans ma bouche, et pas que là !

Il se releva et se laissa tomber au sol. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds et je ne cessais de me demander de quoi il parlait, car je ne me souvenais de rien.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien n'est-ce pas ?

Je fis non de la tête. Il me fit un petit signe vers l'armoire ouverte sur un tas de petite fiole, contenant un liquide de la même couleur que celle au sol, cassée.

- Je t'en prie Saint Potty, aide-toi à te souvenir !

Il se leva ensuite et se mit sous la douche !

- Et quand tu auras fini, casse-toi et ne me parle plus jamais ! PLUS JAMAIS !

Ne sachant pourquoi je lui faisais confiance, peut-être était-ce les sanglots que j'entendais venir de la douche, je bus une de ses petites fioles et beaucoup d'images me revinrent en tête.

_Notre rencontre, notre venue dans sa chambre, notre _baiser. J'eus un frisson de dégoût à ce souvenir. _Notre moment, nus dans le canapé. _Une nausée monta en moi car c'était pire que le baiser. Puis je me souvins que_ le moment canapé __s'était_ _prolongé dans le lit, où je me revoyais gémir, en redemander encore et encore. _La nausée était bien là, prête à sortir mais ce n'était pas tout, je me souvins aussi _d'avoir entendu mon prénom, d'avoir aimé, d'avoir joui. _Je dus m'appuyer sur le meuble du lavabo tellement j'étais choqué, écœuré de tous ces souvenirs, mais le plus dur arriva.

_Je revis cette bouche sur mon sexe, monter et descendre, j'entendis de nouveau mes gémissements, mes supplications et cet abandon dans cette bouche si douée. _Je compris Malfoy qui devait se souvenir de ce passage. Mais ensuite, je me souvins_ avoir poussé ce même Malfoy et d'avoir rendu la caresse avec encore plus d'acharnement. _Et le pire, car oui, pour moi c'était le pire, je pus me souvenir _d'avoir reçu son sperme en bouche et d'avoir avalé comme lui._

Je me précipitai alors vers les toilettes et y vidai mon estomac. Je pouvais le sentir se contracter de plus en plus douloureusement à chaque effort pour vomir. Je dus même m'accroupir tellement j'étais à bout de force.

Après bien dix minutes à me vider, je déposai la tête sur la cuvette des toilettes et fermai les yeux. Je me sentais sale, souillé. Et je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même car Malfoy était dans le même état que moi. Tout le long j'avais pu entendre ses sanglots de plus en plus forts.

Une larme coula, puis d'autres.

Cette nuit, j'étais vraiment tombé bien bas. J'avais perdu toute dignité, tout mon amour propre.

Je fondis alors en larmes sans pouvoir me retenir. Mes parents devaient être déçus de moi, leur fils avait couché avec un Mangemort. Car oui, cette constatation, j'avais pu la faire en revoyant mes souvenirs où j'avais pu voir et revoir cette marque qui à ce moment-là n'avait pas capté toute mon attention. _Tu étais trop occupé à te faire baiser, me dit une petite voix._

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Sachez qu'à présent, vous allez réellement devoir attendre un petit mois pour lire le prochain chapitre car il n'est pas encore écrit !**

**J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu autant que le premier. **

**Dans le prochain, nous aurons le point de vue de Draco au réveil ! Et bien entendu la suite de leur aventure.**

**Laissez-moi une petite review si le cœur vous en dit, cela me fait super plaisir !**

**A très bientôt !**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

**(^-^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** Une erreur qui changera tout

**Couple de cette fiction** : Harry James Potter / Draco Lucius Malfoy

**Rated : **M

**Type : **Cette fiction est un slash (relation entre hommes d'ordre sexuel)

**Situation** : Cette fiction débute au 6ème tome.

**Disclaimer : **Il est évident que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, je les lui emprunte juste pour m'amuser un peu.

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

**PS :** Oubliez l'épisode Cho Chang. Sirius Black est bel et bien mort, cette fiction commence à la sixième année d'Harry Potter et Severus Rogue sera nommé ici Severus Snape.

* * *

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère que je vous ai répondus à toutes et à tous. Je tiens aussi à redire ici que pour les anonymes souhaitant une réponse, il y a plusieurs moyens (**Me donner votre mail dans la review avec des espaces, m'envoyer un Mail ou aller sur mon profil Facebook. _Tous les liens en fin de profil auteur_**). Je remercie les lecteurs qui ont placé ma fiction en favorite, je suis très émue. Voici la suite… qui je l'espère vous plaira. **

_Bonne lecture_

_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

**Ps :**_ J'ai remarqué que le vrai calendrier de l'année 1996 n'est pas en concordance avec les dates de cette fanfiction alors désolée si cela peut déranger certains. Je vais garder quand même mes propres dates pour vous situer l'histoire et les jours qui passent ! (^-^)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**POV Harry **_(Le lundi 02 septembre 1996 - au matin) _

_« Cette nuit, j'étais vraiment tombé bien bas. J'avais perdu toute dignité, ainsi que mon amour propre. _

_Je fondis en larmes sans pouvoir me retenir. Mes parents devaient être déçus de moi, leur fils avait couché avec un Mangemort. Cette constatation j'avais pu la faire en revoyant mes souvenirs où j'avais pu voir et revoir cette marque qui à ce moment là n'avait pas capté toute mon attention. Tu étais trop occupé à te faire baiser, me dit une petite voix. »_

Ma joue toujours posée sur la cuvette en porcelaine de la toilette, le regard vide, je prenais peu à peu conscience de la réalité qui m'entourait. J'étais nu, sur le sol froid de la salle de bain de Malfoy, qui était lui-même nu dans sa douche en train de pleurer, et je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Et cette douleur que je ressentais à mon postérieur, sans oublier mon estomac qui me faisait souffrir, tout ça me faisait bien comprendre que je n'étais pas en plein cauchemar.

La potion que j'avais bue, elle, avait bien guéri mon mal de tête mais elle avait aussi ramené mes souvenirs, ce qui fit qu'une migraine pointait le bout de son nez de part le fait que je cherchais en vain une solution pour revenir en arrière. Je n'étais vraiment pas en forme ! Des images inondaient mes pensées, me mettant au supplice.

Je me revoyais constamment gémir, en redemander plus… il ne me fallut que deux secondes pour recommencer à vomir et je me dis que même le faire ne me lavait pas… n'enlevait pas les traces de ce que nous avions fait.

Après un temps indéterminé à me vider l'estomac, je vis Malfoy sortir, la peau perlée de sang à certains endroits, prendre une serviette et quitter la pièce sans un regard pour moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pose ses yeux sur moi de toute façon, pas après ce qu'il m'avait fait.

Puis ses sanglots qui me parvenaient avec force me firent avoir le courage pour fuir ce lieu maudit. Je ne voulais plus l'entendre. Je voulais être ailleurs, tout sauf ici !

Je repris un peu mes esprits et me relevai en grimaçant de douleur, surtout celle de mon postérieur qui ne faiblissait pas, même avec la sensation de froid venant du sol de pierre glaciale. Je sortis ensuite de la salle de bain. Je pus entrevoir les cheveux si blonds de Malfoy dépasser du drap qu'il avait tiré sur lui et j'eus l'envie d'aller lui arracher et lui faire bouffer !

Je serrai les poings et quand ma nudité me frappa au visage, je jetai un regard circulaire à la pièce pour chercher mes habits. Je les reconnus aisément et je les enfilai avec une lenteur exceptionnelle, ayant du mal à lever les jambes.

Et ses pleurs, qui continuaient, me donnaient envie de lui envoyer mon poing dans sa gueule. C'était lui qui avait engendré tout ça, c'était lui qui s'était…

Je stoppai mes pensées là et essayai de faire passer ma nausée. Je ne voulais plus y repenser. Quand je fus totalement habillé, je marchai en essayant de me faire le moins mal possible, vers cette porte.

Une fois passée, je m'y appuyai en fermant les yeux. Les larmes se mirent à couler sans mon accord et ce fut la mort dans l'âme que je pris la direction de la tour.

A cette heure-ci, j'étais heureux de ne croiser personne, les autres étant en classe car nous avions cours aujourd'hui. Mais je voulais désinfecter mon corps avec une douche, effacer toutes traces. Je voulais aussi mon lit et être seul, ne voir personne. Voilà ce que je voulais. Je me dépêchai donc de marcher, oubliant la douleur, vers la tour.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Harry ?

J'avais envie de pleurer à l'entente de la voix de mon meilleur ami. J'avais tant envie de me blottir contre lui et d'évacuer ma peine mais je ne pouvais pas, il me détesterait tout le reste de nos vies pour ce que j'avais fait ou plutôt laissais faire cette nuit.

- Ben mon pote, pourquoi t'étais pas en cours ?

- J'suis malade, dis-je dans un murmure.

- Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

- Non, je veux être seul…

Ma voix tremblotait de plus en plus et je priai pour qu'il comprenne et s'en aille.

- Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis dans la salle commune avec Mione…

- Ok.

Je pus entendre la porte se refermer et je replongeai la tête dans mon oreiller tout humide de mes larmes versées depuis mon arrivée ici. Comment avais-je pu tomber aussi bas !

Quand je pensais qu'il m'avait touché aussi intimement, qu'il m'avait embrassé et pire, baisé…

Je me ruai rapidement vers les toilettes pour la énième fois de la journée. Je ne sentais même plus mon estomac tellement je l'avais torturé.

Comme à chaque fois, je ne vomis que de la bile mais cela faisait vraiment mal.

Quand tous mes efforts furent finis, je me relevai et allai me brosser les dents. J'en avais les gencives sensibles avec ces brossages à répétition mais je voulais tout effacer, absolument tout !

**POV** **Draco **_(Petit retour en arrière)_

Je pus entendre la porte de ma chambre se refermer sur lui et je pus laisser sortir ma colère. Je n'avais pas voulu qu'il soit content de mon état et je m'étais déjà donné assez en spectacle devant lui.

J'étais dévasté d'avoir laissé échapper mes larmes sous la douche quand il était encore là et j'avais eu honte quand j'avais éclaté en sanglot sous le bruit des tissus qui recouvraient petit à petit son corps que je savais nu dans la pièce.

Quand je sus que j'étais enfin seul, je me déchaînai sur tout ce qui me passait sous la main. Mes meubles, mes habits, ces satanées bouteilles que je pulvérisai avec toute ma haine la plus pure. Chaque centimètre carré de ma chambre fut envahi de débris divers et ce fut à bout de force que je me laissai tomber à même le sol pour pleurer comme jamais.

Ce fut plusieurs heures plus tard que je ressentis de nouveau l'envie de me laver de lui, me désinfecter. Je me relevai alors et pris la direction de ma salle de bain.

Ma belle moquette étant jonchée de débris coupants, je devais faire attention à ne pas me blesser en évitant de poser le pied nu dessus. Quand je fus dans la pièce, je me glissai de nouveau sous le jet bien chaud, même trop chaud, pour recommencer à frotter chaque centimètre de peau déjà très irritée par la douche du matin. Quand j'atteignis mon sexe, je le lavai de toutes mes forces, m'acharnant contre lui qui avait été dans le corps d'un autre garçon et d'avoir aimé ça.

C'était douloureux mais je le méritais, c'était comme une punition ou un doloris que mon père aimait me lancer quand j'étais petit pour m'apprendre à être un bon Malfoy.

Puis je refis ce qui m'avait donné le plus honte à mon lavage précédent, je me pénétrai d'un doigt et ravageai mon intérieur avec de l'eau et du savon. Cela piquait atrocement mais il fallait bien ça pour enlever toute trace de lui, de son sperme qui avait était en moi bien trop longtemps. C'était tellement bizarre de me dire que l'espace de quelques heures, j'avais eu Potter en moi… là.

Mais ce fut le rappel de cette chose encore plus immonde qui me fit sortir de la douche à vitesse grand V pour vomir tripes et boyaux. J'avais eu sa semence en bouche et je l'avais avalée. J'avais eu son sexe en moi dans cette partie si intime, si pure. Tout de moi était pur avant cette nuit, chaque partie de mon corps l'était, mais là, je les avais souillées de la pire des façons. Avec un Sang-mêlé de surcroît !

Quand mon estomac arrêta de vouloir se vider, je me dirigeai vers le lavabo pour me rincer la bouche et en même temps me laver les dents. Je me les brossai avec force et le goût métallique du sang me donna des haut-le-cœur.

Je réitérai l'opération sept fois avant d'être un peu satisfait. Je ne sentais plus mes gencives et le sang coulait un peu trop à certain endroit ce qui donnait une couleur rouge à certaines dents, mais je m'en contrefichais. J'étais sûr qu'avec ces lavages, plus rien ne restait de lui et cela me réchauffait le cœur.

Après cela, je pris une serviette dans la petite commode et l'enroulai autour de mes hanches. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers le reste de ma garde-robe et pris un pyjama en soie noire. Je me séchai sommairement et quand le bas de mon ensemble fut enfilé, je jetai un regard à mon reflet dans le miroir tout en enfilant le haut.

Mon cœur rata un battement quand je vis qu'en plus de tout ça, j'avais un ventre. Petit mais bien là ! Et cela je ne l'admettais pas. Un Malfoy était toujours parfait et ce ventre qui remplaçait à présent mes abdos si bien dessinés n'était pas censé se trouver là. Plus jamais de ma vie je n'ingurgiterai une goutte d'alcool. En plus de me faire perdre totalement la tête, il me faisait prendre du poids.

Découragé et à bout de force, je me dirigeai vers mon lit en zigzagant entre les divers bout de bois et autres pour enfin me laisser tomber sans ménagement sur mes draps.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_(Le lendemain matin - mardi 03 septembre 1996)_

Je marchai devant mes compagnons la tête haute mais le cœur lourd. Il m'avait fallu tout mon courage pour sortir de mon lit. Et j'étais ravi de l'existence du sort « Glamour » pour cacher mes yeux rougis et mes cernes due à ma nuit blanche.

J'avais dormi de la journée, mais, la nuit venue, pas moyen de fermer les yeux sans revivre les évènements de la veille. Chaque geste, chaque paroles et bruits étaient repassé en pensées et entre la tête penchée au-dessus des toilettes et mes pleurs continus, ça n'avait rien arrangé à mon insomnie.

J'étais en réalité très fatigué et vraiment déprimé. En plus, en cet instant, j'avais plus envie de partir me terrer dans un trou et ne jamais en sortir. J'avais la sensation que tout le monde me regardait et riait de moi. Cette impression étrange que chaque erreur commise avec Potter leur avait été rapportés pour se moquer de moi le restant de mes jours.

Quand je poussai enfin les doubles portes de la Grande Salle, j'avais l'impression que tout était écrit sur mon front. Ma plus grande honte, la chose la plus immonde faite depuis ma naissance. Je déglutis en avançant vers ma table.

Je n'avais même pas faim mais je me forçai à manger un croissant et boire quelques gorgées de mon thé. De toute façon, je devais à tout prix perdre les kilos que j'avais pris à boire, alors autant ne rien manger, cela me ferait rapidement perdre l'excédent de poids.

Et cet étrange sentiment d'être toujours aussi sale ne me quittait pas et j'avais beau eu me laver le corps un nombre incalculable de fois, je me sentais toujours aussi souillé de l'intérieur.

- Draco, regarde un peu le balafré, il a l'air malade !

Blaise ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de parler le matin.

- Blaise, dis-je la voix cassante mais basse, tais-toi un peu, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Il me lança un regard noir, mais très vite, il se mit à parler à Théodore qui était à sa droite.

Je pris ma tasse de thé et la portai à mes lèvres en regardant droit devant moi, et tombai sur le sourire goguenard de Pansy. Pouvais-je faire ça ? Était-ce une bonne idée ?

Elle ne me quittait pas des yeux et je pouvais aisément la comprendre.

Pendant les deux mois de vacances, j'avais appris par ma mère que j'allais épouser cette fille que je le veuille ou non à la fin de ma septième année, et j'avais dû subir ses quelques visites au manoir.

Mais là, j'avais besoin d'oublier et de me créer d'autres souvenirs, des images bien mieux et moins écœurantes. Et pour ça, je devais faire quelque chose que je m'étais interdit de faire depuis des années et encore plus depuis qu'elle avait osé m'embrasser lors de sa dernière visite. Je me rappelais encore de ce trop plein de salive qui m'avait retourné l'estomac… mais là, je donnerais tout pour ravoir sa bouche contre la mienne et même plus.

Voyant là un moyen qui me permettait de me nettoyer en la contaminant elle, en lui léguant toute cette souillure qui me pesait je dis la voix la plus normale que je pouvais donner :

- Pansy...

- Oui Draco ?

- Pourrais-tu venir avec moi car j'ai oublié un livre dans ma chambre.

Elle sourit comme une imbécile et se leva aussi vite qu'elle le put. Je me levai à mon tour et sans même jeter un regard à ma table, je marchai à la suite de Pansy vers une baise qui, je l'espérais, me ferait oublier plus vite.

Tout le trajet, elle resta silencieuse et je lui en étais reconnaissant.

**OoOoOoOoO**

A peine avions-nous franchi la porte de ma chambre que je me ruai sur sa bouche. Elle ne me répondit pas tout de suite, mais quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne rêvait pas, elle joignit sa langue à la mienne. Je ressentis encore ce trop plein de salive, mais là, il était comme un nettoyage de ma bouche et je l'accueillis avec bonheur.

Je ne lui laissai pas non plus le temps de me dire non, que je m'empressai de la diriger vers le lit, en gardant ma bouche contre la sienne. Nos langues se caressant avec avidité et se battant pour le territoire. J'étais heureux de gagner ce petit combat, car je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle gagne ou qu'elle pense ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que j'étais faible ou quoique ce soit.

Une fois couchée sur son dos, je me plaçai sur elle et la déshabillai. Elle en fit de même et bien vite, nous fûmes nus.

- Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment, dit-elle avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Je ne répondis pas, car il n'y avait rien à répondre. Je ne devrais même pas être là ! Mais je devais me taire et garder mes pensées pour moi, je trouverais bien une manière de l'envoyer balader après m'être servi d'elle.

- Fais-moi tienne Draco, souffla-t-elle.

Elle écarta ses jambes dans une invitation plus qu'explicite et tout en nichant la tête dans son cou, je portai la main à son sexe. Je pus sentir dès le départ qu'il était déjà humide et, sur le coup, j'en étais heureux. Cela allait prendre moins de temps.

Seulement, quand après l'avoir pénétrée de deux doigts, elle gémit, je me figeai. Je redressai la tête et la fixai dans les yeux :

- Chut… ne dis rien, dis-je en l'embrassant assez brutalement.

Elle hocha la tête et écarta un peu plus ses jambes. Je terminai le baiser et reposai la tête contre son cou tout en entrant en elle. Je fus saisi de ne sentir aucune membrane, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'était plus pure, et sur le coup j'avais envie de lui cracher à la figure que jamais elle ne sera ma femme comme elle le disait si bien, mais bien vite mes pensées se tournèrent vers cette chaleur qui enserrait mon sexe.

Je commençai un lent mouvement de va-et-vient et sans même le vouloir, mon esprit me ramena à lui.

Je me revoyais regarder son visage rempli de plaisir, rouge et en sueur. Je pouvais même entendre ses suppliques. Je me figeai sur place et secouai la tête. Je ne voulais plus penser à ça, je voulais oublier que j'avais couché avec un garçon et, qui plus est, le balafré en personne ! Malheureusement, je pouvais sentir que mon sexe se ramollissait déjà. Allais-je devenir impuissant sexuellement ?

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Je fermai les yeux et serrai les mâchoires. S'était-elle rendu compte de mon problème ? Allait-elle le crier sur les toits ?

Ma tête remplie de plusieurs questions, je me retirai d'elle et me plaçai sur le dos à ses côtés.

**POV** **Pansy**

Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi son sexe ramollissait-il ? J'avais tellement attendu ce moment que je n'allais pas le laisser me filer entre les doigts pour un problème d'excitation. Ainsi, quand il se mit sur le dos à côté de moi, je pus confirmer ce que j'avais ressenti. Il n'était pas excité par moi ! J'allais lui montrer que je pouvais être très désirable.

- Je vais régler ça, dis-je en me ruant sur son sexe.

J'avais déjà pratiqué le sexe oral avec Théodore alors cela ne me posait pas de problème.

**POV** **Draco**

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de la stopper que sa bouche était déjà sur mon membre presque mou. Je pouvais voir ses lèvres engloutir tout de moi avec un air affamé et j'eus encore cette vision de _son_ regard gourmand et de _mes_ cris de plaisir. J'avais été enivré et pas que par la faute de l'alcool. J'avais aimé sentir sa bouche sur mon membre de cette façon et avec le recul, je ne pouvais que mettre ça sur le dos de tout le Whisky Pur Feu que j'avais bu ce soir là.

Je secouai la tête et me rallongeai en regardant le plafond. Je ne voulais pas la regarder, je ne voulais pas la voir. Mais je ressentis un certain malaise à sentir cette bouche si chaude ranimer mon désir sans pouvoir observer.

Après plusieurs minutes mon sexe était de nouveau opérationnel et sans que je m'y attende, la chaleur de sa bouche quitta mon sexe, laissant une sensation de froid. Sensation qui partit en fumée quand je pus voir et sentir qu'elle s'empala d'elle-même sur mon sexe au garde-à-vous. Elle me chevaucha avec fougue et je devais avouer que voir sa poitrine partir dans tous les sens n'était pas vraiment plaisant à voir.

Je fermai donc les yeux et me laissai envahir par le plaisir de ses mouvements sur moi. Après quelques minutes, je réussis à jouir certes, mais je n'y avais pris aucun plaisir. J'espérais que ce dernier n'allait pas me bouder trop longtemps !

* * *

**Voilà, chapitre 3 est fini ! **

**Sinon, je tiens aussi à rassurer certaines lectrices, ceci est bien un Slash Draco/Harry seulement je ne vais pas les mettre dans les bras l'un de l'autre au troisième chapitre… **_(Mais avant le dixième quand même !)_** (^-^)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends votre avis avec impatience ! Je rappelle que pour les anonymes souhaitant une réponse, mon mail, mon profil Facebook et bien d'autre sont disponibles. (= **_Liens dans mon profil_**)**

**A vos claviers pour vous plaindre (**_Quoi ? non, pas possible ! (^-^) Vous ne pouvez pas vous plaindre !_**) ou encore me dire que vous avez aimé ! **_  
_

_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

**(^-^)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** Une erreur qui changera tout

**Couple de cette fiction** : Harry James Potter / Draco Lucius Malfoy

**Rated : **M

**Type : **Cette fiction est un slash (relation entre hommes d'ordre sexuel)

**Situation** : Cette fiction débute au 6ème tome.

**Disclaimer : **Il est évident que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, je les lui emprunte juste pour m'amuser un peu.

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

**PS :** Oubliez l'épisode Cho Chang. Sirius Black est bel et bien mort, cette fiction commence à la sixième année d'Harry Potter et Severus Rogue sera nommé ici Severus Snape.

**Bonne lecture,**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**POV** **Harry **_(Deux jours plus tard - vendredi 05 septembre 1996 en fin d'après-midi)_

J'étais dans la salle commune avec mes amis et je n'avais qu'une envie, monter dans le dortoir et pleurer. Je n'arrivais pas à passer à autre chose et le fait de ne pouvoir en parler me rongeait. Je me sentais si sale, immonde d'avoir fait ça… mes amis ne me pardonneraient certainement jamais ma folie.

- Harry ?

Je revins sur terre et vis qu'Hermione secouait sa main devant mes yeux.

- Oui ?

- Tu ne m'as pas écoutée, dit-elle en boudant.

- Non, désolé ! Tu disais ?

- Je te demandais avec Ron ce qu'il se passait avec Malfoy ! Dans le train, tu nous prenais la tête avec lui et là, tu ne fais rien ! Quand vous vous croisez dans les couloirs, vous vous ignorez ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Je déglutis car je n'aimais pas entendre parler de lui !

- J'obéis simplement à la demande de Dumbledore quant à la bonne entente des maisons !

Elle allait répliquer quand le tableau de l'entrée s'ouvrit sur Ginny et Dean, le nouveau couple de l'année.

- Dean, enlève tes mains de ma sœur, rugit Ron en se levant.

- Ron, laisse ta sœur tranquille ! S'exclama Hermione.

Je vis Dean retirer sa main et venir prendre place dans le fauteuil devant moi. Il me sourit et quelques secondes plus tard, Ginny vint l'y rejoindre. Seulement, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser et cela me rappela ce que je ne voulais pas me rappeler. Je me levai donc avec empressement et me dirigeai vers le tableau pour sortir de la salle commune. Je devais prendre l'air.

Quand j'arrivai enfin devant le lac, je pris place sur un petit rocher et fixai mon regard sur l'eau qui ondulait doucement. Le soleil se couchait et peu d'élèves étaient encore dehors.

Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière et ne jamais me rendre dans la volière. J'aurais pu éviter tout ça ! Ma seule consolation était que je n'étais pas seul dans un sens. Je voyais bien malgré moi qu'il le vivait aussi mal que moi et c'était ma seule satisfaction. Il devrait même en souffrir plus car c'était lui le coupable, lui qui m'avait emmené dans sa chambre, lui qui avait profité de moi, lui qui avait lancé les choses. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa tête pour faire ça ?

- Harry ?

Je me retournai pour voir que c'était Ginny. Elle me fit un petit geste pour savoir si elle pouvait prendre place et je hochai la tête pour lui dire que oui.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry ?

- Rien, répondis-je en amenant mes jambes contre mon torse.

- Ne me ment pas ! On voit tous que quelque chose ne va pas et…

- Il n'y a rien Gin' !

- Est-ce parce que… parce que je sors avec Dean ?

Que répondre ? La vérité ? Un mensonge ? Elle me donnait l'occasion de donner une raison à mon mal-être mais…

- C'est ça ?

Je me relevai doucement et sans même lui jeter un regard, repris la direction du château.

Je ne voulais pas répondre, je ne voulais même pas être là ! Je voulais retourner ailleurs, mais pas ici. Même la vue du château me donnait envie d'hurler. J'avais été si bien ici, je m'étais senti chez moi… comme jamais. Mais là, il était devenu un cauchemar, une honte.

- Harry attends !

Je me retournai car je culpabilisais de la traiter comme ça. Seulement, quand je fus de nouveau face à elle, elle me sauta dessus à m'en faire tomber au sol. Elle s'abaissa ensuite en plaçant ses mains autour de mon visage.

- Tu… es-ce que tu… tu es triste que je sorte avec Dean ?

Je ne répondis rien car cela n'avait rien à voir mais mon absence de réponse la fit froncer les sourcils. Je la vis ensuite se pencher plus sur moi et ce fut quand je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes que je me rendis compte qu'elle m'embrassait.

- Oh Harry…

Je voulais le faire alors je me redressai un peu plus et pressai ma bouche plus fortement contre la sienne. Je m'étais rendu compte à mon retour au terrier cet été qu'elle m'attirait fortement et là je voyais un bon moyen de tout oublier.

Notre baiser s'intensifia quand elle passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure et ce fut avec bonheur que je l'accueillis dans ma bouche pour qu'elle danse avec ma langue impatiente. Je pus aussi sentir ses mains se poser sur ma nuque. Je décidai de nous entraîner sur l'herbe pour continuer cet échange.

Je voulais plus, tellement plus en cet instant. Être en elle était la seule envie que je ressentais en cet instant, comme un cap, une page de tournée. J'aimais Ginny… enfin d'après ce que j'en pensais et si elle m'embrassait à cet instant, c'est qu'elle aussi devait ressentir la même chose.

Mes mains partirent à la découverte de son corps pour en mémoriser chaque courbe, effaçant petit à petit ses formes à _lui_ pour ne laisser que ce moment avec elle. Je le gravais d'ailleurs au fer rouge dans mon esprit.

**POV** **Draco **_(Deux jours plus tard - dimanche 07 septembre 1996 au matin)_

Ce fut le son du réveil qui me sortit de mon sommeil, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Je me plaçai sur le ventre et enfouis la tête dans l'oreiller. J'étais malade depuis deux jours, en même temps je n'arrivais plus à manger quoique ce soit et ma fatigue empirait de jour en jour sans parler de cette prise de poids totalement impensable pour un Malfoy. Je pouvais encore me souvenir de la tête que j'avais faite en me voyant dans le miroir.

Je me remis sur le dos à ce souvenir et passai la main sur le ventre. Même si depuis je m'entraînais chaque jour, je ne voyais aucun résultat et cela m'agaçait énormément. Plus je me regardais dans le miroir et plus je me trouvais horrible. J'avais la peau blanche, mon visage était terne et mes cernes n'arrangeaient en rien mon état.

Une bruit à la porte me fit me redresser.

Je soufflai de frustration et me levai. Quand j'atteignis la porte, je réfléchis deux secondes à la possibilité de faire demi-tour et de retourner dans mon lit mais d'autres coups me firent ouvrir pour découvrir Blaise et Théodore.

- On peut entrer ?

Je ne répondis pas et les laissai pénétrer dans ma chambre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé sur lequel je ne voulais même plus m'asseoir et je pris moi-même place dans un petit fauteuil en cuir vert foncé pour leur faire face.

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que tu as manqué au petit-déjeuner ! Dit Blaise un sourire aux lèvres.

- Non mais tu vas me le dire, répliquai-je de mauvaise humeur.

Comme d'habitude, me souffla une petite voix.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Théodore.

- Oui !

Cette réponse eut le don de les remettre à leur place et Blaise reprit plus sérieux :

- Tu seras heureux de savoir que Potter viens de se faire frapper devant toute la Grande Salle par nul autre…

- Que Dean Thomas, finit Théodore.

- Merlin Théo, je t'avais dit que c'était moi qui allais lui dire, grogna Blaise.

- Tu es trop lent Zab'.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je.

- Je n'en sais rien, il faudrait demander à sa mère, répondit Théodore.

- Je ne parlais pas de la lenteur de Blaise mais de Potter !

- Je le savais mais je voulais te l'entendre dire, répliqua-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ce que veut dire Théo, c'est que depuis la rentrée, tu ignores totalement le « Sauveur ».

Blaise mima les guillemets et employa un ton assez ironique en le disant ce qui me fit sourire.

-… et que cela nuit gravement à notre maison Draco ! Ressaisis-toi vite ! Continua-t-il.

- Je fais ce que je veux et si vous voulez tout savoir, c'est le directeur qui m'a ordonné d'ignorer Potter et si je désobéis, nous perdons 500 points, mentis-je.

- C'est totalement injuste ! S'exclama Théodore.

- Oui mais en même temps, j'en avais marre de toutes ces querelles avec lui, mentis-je de nouveau. Et vous savez tous les deux que j'ai autre chose à faire cette année.

Leurs regards devinrent vides et le mien devait l'être tout autant. La réunion où nous avions rencontré le Seigneur des ténèbres était encore trop fraîche dans nos mémoires, de même que notre intronisation. Nous savions tous que nous allions aussi devoir tuer pendant les vacances de fin d'année et cela nous faisait peur à tous les trois. Seul Grégory et Vincent en était contents, certainement que le lavage de cerveau de leur père respectif en était pour quelque chose.

- Potter a piqué la belette femelle à Thomas, dit Blaise en voulant certainement changer de sujet.

- Quel malheur, dis-je voulant montrer tout mon dégoût. Des milliers de futurs bébés Potter-Weasmoche seront à Poudlard en même temps que les nôtres.

Ils se mirent à rire mais moi, je n'y arrivais pas. Voulant qu'ils s'en aillent, je me levai d'un coup mais certainement trop vite car tout devint noir.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'ouvris les yeux et fus surpris de voir que je n'étais plus dans ma chambre mais à l'infirmerie.

- Enfin vous vous êtes réveillé Monsieur Malfoy.

Que je pouvais détester cette femme !

- Comment vous-sentez vous ?

Je fermai les yeux et réfléchis. Je me sentais fatigué comme depuis une semaine, un mal de tête horrible se faisait sentir sans oublier cette sensation de faim.

- Buvez ceci !

Je me relevai pour être assis et vis qu'elle tendait une potion.

- C'est une potion nutritive Monsieur Malfoy.

- Je ne veux pas la prendre !

Je repoussai en même temps son bras et pus voir qu'elle n'était pas heureuse.

- Vous vous êtes évanoui à cause d'un manque de nutrition et vous devez boire ceci !

- Et je vous dis que je ne la prendrai pas.

- Pourquoi donc ?

J'allai l'envoyer balader quand je vis mon parrain pénétrer dans l'infirmerie.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide et cassante.

- Monsieur Malfoy refuse de boire cette potion nutritive, se plaignit-elle.

Pauvre cruche ! Si tu crois que mon propre parrain va prendre ta défense.

- S'il ne veut pas, il est assez grand pour prendre ses responsabilités, claqua la voix de Severus.

- Je ne peux le laisser quitter cette infirmerie dans son état !

- Et quel est son état ? S'enquit-il.

- Il manque de beaucoup de vitamines… cela s'apparente au fait qu'il n'a plus mangé grand-chose depuis quelques jours.

- C'est tout ?

- Je n'ai pas poussé mon auscultation à son arrivée… un autre élève est arrivé et je me suis occu…

- Faites-lui donc un examen complet et laissez-le partir.

Il ne me lança même pas un seul regard et repartit en faisant tournoyer sa robe noire, comme à son habitude, et je pus voir que Madame Pomfresh n'aimait pas sa façon de lui donner des ordres.

- Bien Monsieur Malfoy, je vais vous examiner.

Sur ce, je me rallongeai en sachant que dans quelque minutes, je pourrai quitter cet endroit. Je pus entendre tous les sorts qu'elle me jetait mais à un certain moment, elle reformula quatre fois le même. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

- Heu… restez-ici Monsieur Malfoy, je reviens tout de suite.

Je ne dis rien et regardai à droite. Je pus voir une petite table de chevet où reposait ma baguette et je me sentis rassuré. Je ne dus attendre que quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne revienne avec une potion.

- Buvez-ceci.

Étrangement, voir sa main trembler me fit prendre la potion immédiatement. Elle avait un goût délicieux, très étrange vu que la plupart des potions avaient un goût infect.

- Je reviens dans un petit quart d'heure.

Elle me faisait de plus en plus peur. Pourquoi était-elle si gentille tout à coup ? Avais-je une maladie rare ? Potter m'avait-il refilé un truc mortel ? Les quinze minutes furent les plus cruelles de ma courte vie et quand elle revint de nouveau, elle avait entre les mains un onguent.

- Je vais vous appliquer cette crème sur votre abdomen… relevez votre blouse s'il vous plait.

C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que je portais l'uniforme de l'infirmerie et j'eus un frisson de dégoût à la pensée qu'une personne m'avait déshabillé sans mon consentement. Je fis tout de même ce qu'elle me demandait et relevai cette blouse blanche à rayures bleues immonde.

La crème était froide et mon ventre se contracta sous cette sensation. Je vis avec effarement la crème qui, blanche, vira au bleu.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Murmurai-je.

- Cela veut dire que vous attendez un bébé monsieur Malfoy.

- Pardon ?

J'avais haussé le ton sans m'en rendre compte et elle sursauta.

- J'ai refait le test quatre fois et j'ai même pris la peine de faire celui-ci qui ne se fait plus depuis des années mais le résultat est toujours le même : positif.

- Mais… mais… comment… enfin je veux dire… je suis un homme…

- Cela n'est pas impossible bien que ce cas est extrêmement rare.

- Cela ne peut-être possible… je veux dire…

Elle posa une main sur mon bras et prit place sur la chaise à côté de mon lit.

- Depuis le tout début de notre monde, il y en a eu moins d'une dizaine…

-…

J'attendais un enfant… impossible… j'avais à peine couché avec…

- Comment puis-je déjà être… enfin vous voyez, alors que je… j'ai seulement fait ça il y a tout juste une semaine ?

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. J'étais en plein cauchemar et j'allais me réveiller. Ou alors je divaguais dans mon évanouissement.

- Cela est tout à fait possible… en plus, pour les grossesses masculines, le bébé est vite remarqué… de part un petit renflement quasi immédiat du ventre.

-…

- Vous voyez, ici, c'est une bulle de magie qui s'est créée quasi simultanément avec la procréation pour accueillir le futur bébé.

- Enlevez-moi ça ! Dis-je d'une voix froide.

- Je ne peux faire ça sans l'accord des deux parents.

- J'exige que vous m'enleviez ça tout de suite, criai-je au bord des larmes.

- Calmez-vous monsieur Malfoy et buvez ceci.

Je repoussai son bras et me levai en vitesse mais cette infirmière était plus intelligente que je le croyais car elle m'immobilisa sur le lit par des liens magiques et me fit boire la potion.

A peine le goût d'une potion de sommeil sans rêve se fit sentir sur ma langue que je sentis mes paupières se fermer toutes seules.

**POV** **Harry **_(Treize jours plus tard - samedi 20 septembre 1996)_

- SALAUD, cria-t-elle en claquant la porte de la salle sur demande.

Je soufflai pour me calmer car cela ne servirait à rien que je lui cours après… surtout avec ce que je venais de lui dire quelques minutes avant. En même temps, je n'avais pas menti… mais je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais dit ça.

Flash Back

_«- Oh merlin Gin', dis-je en sentant sa bouche sur mon membre dur._

_Sa langue lécha toute ma longueur et ma respiration s'accéléra. J'agrippai les draps de toutes mes forces et bougeai un peu des hanches pour en avoir plus. Quand elle me prit entièrement en bouche, je ne pus empêcher ma tête de partir en arrière face aux sensations que cela me procurait. Il m'en avait fallu du temps pour en arriver là et je ne pouvais que me dire qu'elle ne savait pas y faire. Elle n'allait pas assez loin, ne suçait pas assez vite… elle n'appuyait pas là où j'aurais voulu qu'elle appuie et sans même le vouloir, je me souvins de _sa_ bouche à lui qui m'avait procuré milles plaisirs même si cela me retournait l'estomac rien que d'y penser._

_- Gin'… s'il te plait…_

_Elle s'arrêta et enleva sa bouche si chaude de mon sexe._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Applique-toi, soufflai-je_

_- Pardon ? Dit-elle offusquée._

_- Pas grave, recommence._

_Je ne me reconnaissais pas mais je voulais à tout prix ressentir les mêmes sensations avec quelqu'un d'autre. Alors sans même me rendre compte de mon geste, je posai la main sur sa tête pour l'encourager à continuer cette caresse._

_Elle résista une fraction de seconde mais bien vite sa langue reprit l'assaut de mon érection. Je lui indiquai la vitesse à suivre quand elle me prit de nouveau tout entier en bouche mais, encore une fois, cela n'allait pas et je commençai à lui en vouloir._

_- Merlin Ginny, merde ce n'est pas compliqué… Malfoy ferait ça mieux que toi ! »_

Fin du Flash Back

Me rendant compte que j'étais encore à moitié nu, je me rhabillai et quand je fus enfin décent, je sortis de cette pièce où devait normalement se dérouler « notre » première fois. Je pus me rendre compte que le couloir était désert ce qui me permettait de déambuler un peu à cet étage.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je marchais depuis environ dix bonnes minutes quand je sentis une main sur ma bouche et la sensation d'être tiré avec force. Je me rendis compte qu'une personne venait de m'enfermer dans une salle de cours vide.

- Potter faut qu'on parle !

Cette voix, sa voix à lui que je n'avais plus entendue depuis cette fameuse nuit, retentit dans la pièce et je me tournai pour avoir la confirmation que la personne qui m'avait attiré dans cette pièce n'était autre que Malfoy.

- On n'a rien à se dire Malfoy, laisse-moi sortir !

Je le poussai sans ménagement me sentant étrangement oppressé de sa présence et, tout en tentant d'ouvrir cette satanée porte, je sentis les larmes brouiller ma vue. Je ne voulais pas être là, avec lui.

- Potter !

Il avait crié comme jamais je ne l'avais entendu et de panique je me retournai pour voir qu'il serrait ses poings à s'en péter les jointures.

- Détrompe-toi, si tu penses que cela me fait plaisir d'être dans la même pièce que toi ! Mais maintenant que j'ai eu le courage de venir te parler, je ne vais pas m'arrêter là !

- Moi je ne veux pas te parler ! M'exclamai-je.

Je dégainai ma baguette mais il me lâcha un truc auquel je n'aurais jamais pensé.

* * *

**Voilà, fin du chapitre 4 !**

**Fin sadique mais bon, sachez que le chapitre 5 comportera la suite de notre Draco à l'infirmerie pour en arriver à attirer Harry dans la salle de cours vide.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends votre avis avec impatience ! Je rappelle que pour les anonymes souhaitant une réponse, mon mail, mon profil Facebook et bien d'autres sont disponibles.**

**A vos claviers pour vous plaindre ou encore me dire que vous avez aimé !**

_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

**(^-^)**


	5. Chapter 5 : Partie 1

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** Une erreur qui changera tout

**Couple de cette fiction** : Harry James Potter / Draco Lucius Malfoy

**Rated : **M

**Type : **Cette fiction est un slash (relation entre hommes d'ordre sexuel)

**Situation** : Cette fiction débute au 6ème tome.

**Disclaimer : **Il est évident que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, je les lui emprunte juste pour m'amuser un peu.

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

**PS :** Oubliez l'épisode Cho Chang. Sirius Black est bel et bien mort, cette fiction commence à la sixième année d'Harry Potter et Severus Rogue sera nommé ici Severus Snape.

* * *

**Bonne lecture,**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Partie 1**

* * *

**POV Draco **_(Retour dans le passé - dimanche 07 septembre 1996)_

_« Je repoussai son bras et me levai en vitesse mais cette infirmière était plus intelligente que je ne le croyais car elle m'immobilisa sur le lit par des liens magiques et me fit boire la potion._

_A peine le goût d'une potion de sommeil sans rêve se fit sentir sur ma langue que je sentis mes paupières se fermer toutes seules. »_

Je me réveillai dans ce lit inconfortable et là je sus que je n'avais pas fait de cauchemar. Tout était vrai. J'avais ce truc en moi… ce truc qui me souillait de l'intérieur. Je me redressai rapidement, mais ma tête tourna.

- Monsieur Malfoy, buvez ceci.

Je pris à contre-cœur la potion tendue par cette infirmière incompétente et la vidai d'un trait. La mixture était infecte.

- C'est une potion pour les femmes enceintes… elle vous apporte tout ce qu'il faut pour l'évolution du bébé, dit-elle en prenant place à côté de moi.

- Cela n'est pas nécessaire, dis-je en voulant sortir du lit.

Voyant certainement qu'elle avait perdu d'avance, elle me dit juste :

- Tuer ce bébé vous-même vous mènera à Azkaban… je vous conseille donc d'en parler à votre petit-ami et de régler ça au plus vite… il ne vous reste plus qu'un mois pour le faire partir.

Elle était froide, cassante et je pouvais deviner qu'elle ne voulait pas que je fasse ce que je comptais faire. Je ne pouvais décemment pas garder ce virus, cet intrus, car c'était ce qu'il était. Je n'avais rien demandé et ceci était juste la conséquence de la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie : me soûler avec l'autre balafré.

Puis une question germa en moi.

- Pourquoi un mois ? Demandai-je en me levant.

- Parce que chez nous les sorciers, c'est le délai pour enlever la vie à cet être qui grandit en vous.

- Ne parlez-pas comme si cette chose était vivante, m'emportai-je.

- Mais…

- Assez ! Criai-je. Je ne veux plus vous entendre, c'est clair ?

Je la pointai du doigt, mais avant qu'elle ne réplique quoique ce soit mon parrain pénétra l'infirmerie. Je vis cette vieille bique tourner les talons et partir dans son bureau.

- Tu devrais aller manger quelque chose, dit mon parrain.

- Mmmmm, oui, je vais y aller. Pourquoi es-tu venu au fait ?

- Je dois savoir quelle potion Madame Pomfresh veut que je prépare en vue de la saison de Quidditch.

Je lui souris, sachant que les Serpentard enverront pas mal de monde ici pendant les matchs et je sortis ensuite rapidement de cette pièce bien trop blanche pour mon propre bien.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_(Le lendemain - lundi 08 septembre 1996)_

Comment j'en étais arrivé là bon sang ?! A vomir comme un moins que rien dès le réveil. J'avais eu à peine un pied hors du lit que j'avais ressenti cette nausée… cette sensation si douloureuse. Sans parler des nombreuses fois où j'avais dû m'extraire du lit pour la même chose pendant la nuit.

Après quelques minutes, penché sur la cuvette des toilettes, je pus enfin me relever et me rincer la bouche avant de me brosser les dents. J'en venais à avoir les gencives hyper sensibles avec tous les lavages que j'effectuais ces derniers jours.

Puis mon regard croisa le miroir, et là, devant ce dernier, j'essayais tant bien que mal d'éviter de me regarder. J'avais des cernes immenses malgré la potion de sommeil que j'avais bue la veille à l'infirmerie, mon teint était plus blafard que d'habitude et je ne parlais même pas de ce « petit » ventre, dont maintenant j'en connaissais la cause. J'avais envie d'hurler pour le voir disparaître.

Mais pour ça, je devais prendre mon courage, que je n'avais pas, à deux mains pour demander à l'autre Balafré de service de me donner ce putain d'accord m'autorisant à faire partir ce parasite de mon corps.

Et je me disais aussi, tout en prenant mes affaires pour les cours de la journée et en quittant ma chambre, que Potter était vraiment un grand con. M'avoir foutu enceint du premier coup… sans ajouter à cela que j'étais un homme… nom d'un Scroutt à Pétard ! En plus, sur des milliers d'années, nous n'étions qu'une dizaine à être dans ma situation. Je n'en avais même jamais entendu parler. Pour moi, avant d'apprendre l'impossible, je croyais dur comme fer que seules les femmes pouvaient attendre un enfant.

- Draco, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

A peine sorti de ma chambre, j'étais déjà harcelé. Je daignai regarder ce cher Blaise et le snobai superbement. C'était de sa faute si j'avais atterri à l'infirmerie, c'était aussi de sa faute si je savais que cette horreur était en moi. Et si j'allais plus loin, il était responsable du fait que j'avais bu cette nuit-là et que j'avais fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Si mon ami avait eu la même famille que moi, un père bras droit du Lord, il aurait pu me comprendre, il aurait pu aussi me retenir de boire autant.

Mais il n'avait rien de tout ça et j'avais commis le seul acte de ma vie que je voulais changer.

- Regarde… Potter et sa clique sont seuls devant nous, viens on va rattraper le temps perdu… on va les humilier.

Je ne pus que me laisser entraîner vers le trio tout en sentant mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Je ne voulais pas le voir, je ne voulais pas être trop de près de lui. J'avais envie de lui hurler dessus, de le frapper, de lui éclater sa tête de déterré sur les dalles froides, j'avais envie de voir ses yeux se fermer à cause de la douleur.

En même temps, depuis la veille, j'avais envie que l'on me crie « _Réveille-toi Draco, c'est juste un cauchemar_ » mais personne ne me secouait pour me sortir de là. Alors je pouvais toujours espérer pouvoir faire tout ça à ce cher Potter !

Plus nous nous rapprochions des trois Gryffondor, plus mes mains devenaient moites et je faillis souffler de soulagement quand, entre le trio et nous, nous vîmes le professeur d'Etude des moldus sortir de sa classe. Blaise, ne voulant certainement pas risquer de perdre 500 points, fit demi-tour et nous prîmes le chemin de la Grande Salle, comme ceux qui nous suivaient de près, trop près.

Je pouvais entendre Ron féliciter Harry pour avoir enfin rendu heureuse sa sœur, je pouvais entendre l'autre Sang-de-bourbe le réprimander d'avoir fait ça à son ami Dean.

Dans mon cerveau, une petite voix cria son bonheur, car si Potter avait enfin passé le cap avec l'autre belette femelle, c'était un peu grâce à moi. Puis, quand cette voix prit de l'ampleur, je me stoppai et posai la main sur ma bouche. Les élèves autour de moi me regardèrent et ce fut honteux que je dus courir jusque derrière une armure, n'ayant pas le temps d'aller jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches pour vomir de nouveau.

Je ne pouvais pas concevoir que mon esprit était heureux que l'autre impur ait enfin passé le cap grâce à ce que j'avais fait avec lui. C'était trop pour moi et le dégoût que j'éprouvais vis-à-vis de ma propre personne devint plus profond. Je pouvais me rappeler avec un sordide souvenir de la sensation que j'avais ressentie à l'avoir en bouche.

Et j'étais là, dans ce couloir minable, entouré de gens minables, à vomir encore et encore. J'en avais mal à la gorge, mal au ventre, sans parler de ma fatigue qui s'amplifiait. Quand j'aurai éliminé la cause de mon état de santé pitoyable, je tuerai ce sale petit enfoiré de Potter de mes propres mains pour m'avoir fait endurer tout ça !

- Merde Draco, ça ne va vraiment pas toi, dit Blaise en venant poser sa main sur mon épaule.

Je secouai la tête pour le lui confirmer et après avoir nettoyé mon visage avec un sort, je me redressai et vis avec joie que Vincent et Grégory avait fait le ménage dans le couloir et que personne à part mes compagnons n'avait vu la totalité de ma déchéance.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je venais de finir mon dernier cours et j'étais éreinté. Je me sentais fébrile, mes jambes tenaient à peine debout. Je savais à quoi c'était dû, mais je ne pouvais manger en sachant que c'était pour nourrir cette chose en moi. Et puis, je devenais fou. Dans la journée, j'étais passé d'une émotion à une autre tellement vite que cela me déstabilisait beaucoup. Plusieurs fois, mes amis m'avaient demandé ce qui m'arrivait, car tout se lisait sur mon visage. Chose impensable pour un Malfoy digne de ce nom. Et je l'étais, digne de ma famille… j'avais subi trop de choses vis-à-vis de mes parents pour ne pas être digne de porter le nom des Malfoy !

Là, je marchais vers la salle commune où je devrais rester quelques heures, en fait, plus précisément, jusqu'au repas, pour marquer ma place de « Prince » de ma maison.

Une fois arrivé, je marchai pour m'installer dans un coin tranquille, avec Blaise, Théo et Millicent et nous fîmes le devoir d'Enchantement et celui de Potion.

Juste avant le repas, quand j'eus écris le dernier mot d'une lettre pour ma mère, je quittai la salle et marchai vers la volière. Seulement, plus j'avançais et plus je me revoyais, buvant, marchant vers ce même endroit, celui où tout avait commencé.

Si je ne m'étais pas assis avec lui, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé et je n'aurais pas connu la meilleure baise de toute ma vie !

Dès l'instant où cette pensée s'infiltra dans mon esprit, je compris que j'avais perdu la raison. Au lieu de penser au fait que ce cauchemar n'aurait pas lieu d'être, je repensais à cette baise démentielle. Je devais vraiment en finir avec ce parasite car il arrivait déjà à me « manger » ma raison !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_(Neuf jours plus tard - mercredi 17 septembre 1996)_

Une fois de plus, je vis le corps de Potter me passer devant sans avoir le courage de le tirer avec moi dans cette salle de cours désaffectée. Depuis quelques jours, je peinais à lui demander, ou plutôt ordonner, de me donner son accord afin de me guérir car j'avais cette maladie, maladie de lui.

Je devenais dingue, un coup j'étais bien, un coup je déprimais sans rien pouvoir faire, sans oublier que j'avais une faim de loup et que je refusais toujours de manger, ne voulant pas empirer la grosseur de cette chose.

Je n'étais plus non plus allé voir Pomfresh pour cette potion nutritive. Je me sentais faible tout le temps, les élèves de ma maison me regardaient bizarrement, attendant le moment où ils verraient ma faiblesse. Je me battais avec moi-même pour ne quitter la salle que tard le soir, parlant et riant avec « mes amis » devant un feu.

Je prenais un retard fou en cours, car, bien entendu, avec ma faim qui semblait ne jamais me laisser une seconde, je n'arrivais plus à suivre les professeurs et leurs instructions. Sans oublier d'ajouter à tout ceci les regards insistants de Dumbledore et ses yeux brillants de malice.

Pensait-il que c'était cette entrevue le premier jour qui me rendait comme ça ? Je n'en savais rien et je m'en fichais. J'étais conscient que plus les jours passaient, plus le délai s'amenuisait. Et Potter n'était toujours pas au courant.

Et ce bougre d'idiot qui filait le parfait amour avec cette rousse traître à son sang ! J'aurais au moins espéré qu'il choisisse une Sang pur… digne de mes leçons, ou plutôt de ma leçon. Encore une fois, je me rendis compte que je lui donnais trop d'importance et je ne pus réprimer une grimace.

- Draco ?

Je regardai sur ma gauche et vis avec peur mon parrain. Il me dévisageait drôlement et avant que je n'aie pu dire quoique ce soit, il m'ordonna à sa manière, un geste de la tête, de le suivre. Ce que je fis.

Nous prîmes les escaliers qui, étrangement, ne changèrent pas de place et en quelques minutes nous fûmes devant ses appartements. J'en connaissais l'emplacement comme tous les Serpentard, car en cas de problème nous pouvions ainsi le déranger. Car Severus était un bon directeur pour les Serpentard… nous aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait face aux trois autres maisons. Car même si la nôtre était la meilleure, nous n'avions pas la vie facile. Nous étions mal vus, comme si tous les Serpentard étaient le mal absolu. Seule McGonagal était impartiale, les autres nous ayant tous dans le collimateur.

Seul Severus nous aidait avec son favoritisme. Et nous lui en étions reconnaissants. De plus, même si cela ne s'ébruitait pas, cela n'était pas rare qu'un jeune élève se fasse tabasser par d'autres, juste parce qu'il était de Serpentard.

Mais tout ça, les autres n'en savaient rien et dans un sens, cela était mieux. Comment rester digne sous les regards quand vous aviez subi des agressions ? Quand le fait de porter le vert et argent vous mettait dans le chaudron du mal et de la magie noire ? Rien ! Vous n'y pouviez rien et mon parrain nous aidait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, à sa manière.

Combien de fois, dans mes trois premières années, il n'avait pas dû me soigner, car je m'étais fait prendre à part par des septièmes années ? Merlin soit loué, les potions miracles de mon cher parrain et ses sorts de glamours appris par lui n'en montraient rien au reste de l'école et tant mieux, car si par malheur ma famille, et plus précisément mon père, apprenait que j'étais faible, que j'avais été battu plus d'une trentaine de fois depuis mon arrivée ici à mes onze ans, il m'enverrait à Dumstrang aussi vite que file un vif d'or.

Mais ma mère, plus perspicace qu'elle n'en avait l'air, avait compris mon manège au fait de supplier autant pour aller dans cette école, sur un autre continent. Un Malfoy ne supplie pas, un Malfoy reste digne en toute circonstance et elle avait réussi à convaincre mon père de ne pas m'offrir ce que je désirais, sans savoir que justement je ne voulais pas y aller dans cette école. Tout ça pour dire que mon parrain était un homme juste, droit. Et que même si cela n'était pas digne de ma famille, je l'aimais comme un père.

- Assieds-toi Draco.

Je revins au présent et m'avançai vers le petit fauteuil où je prenais habituellement place.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi… que se passe-t-il ?

Je le regardai alors dans les yeux et j'eus une folle envie d'aller dans ses bras, ces bras qui m'avaient si souvent consolé.

- Rien… juste la fatigue, dis-je d'une voix qui moi-même ne m'aurait pas convaincu.

- Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la légilimencie sur toi… je t'apprécie trop pour agir de la sorte.

Il se leva ensuite et partit dans sa petite cuisine. Il revint avec un verre de jus de citrouille et un thé pour lui. Je pris avec plaisir le verre et le bus assez rapidement, ayant tout à coup très soif.

- J'ai remarqué que tu étais distrait en cours de potions et les autres professeurs l'ont remarqué aussi pour les leurs. Tu es plus pâle qu'un vampire vieux de plusieurs millénaires et j'ai l'intime conviction qu'il se passe quelque chose d'important.

- Il se passe que j'ai une mission à remplir et que je ne sais pas comment faire.

Autant ne pas lui dire ce qui me tracassait, il pourrait mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque.

- Je peux t'aider Draco… fais-moi confiance.

- Le maître m'a dit de le faire seul Severus, dis-je me levant en colère.

Encore ses émotions soudaines. Je fus honteux de me laisser emporter ainsi devant ce qui pour moi était un vrai père. Je me laissai retomber dans mon fauteuil et devant son air ahuri et choqué du ton que je venais d'employer, je ressentis de la peine. Trop ! Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et avant que je ne puisse tourner mon visage, il fut devant moi.

- Parle-moi… dis-moi ce qui te bouleverse… je t'en prie…

Jamais il ne m'avait paru aussi inquiet pour moi et j'eus soudain l'envie de lui dire, l'envie de me confier. Peut-être m'aiderait-il à convaincre l'infirmière de faire partir cette chose qui m'emprisonnait dans beaucoup trop de sensations nouvelles. Qui s'infiltrait dans mon esprit et me mangeait petit à petit.

- Je… je … j'ai…

Je n'arrivais plus à parler et quand j'ouvris de nouveau la bouche, la tête du directeur apparut dans la cheminée et il appela de toute urgence mon parrain qui, je le voyais bien, ne savait pas quoi faire. Je me levai alors, le serrai légèrement dans mes bras et lui dis :

- Je repasserai…

Rien de plus et je quittai son appartement. Quand la porte fut fermée, je pris le chemin de ma chambre, le cœur lourd.

J'aimais Severus plus que mes propres parents et le voir inquiet pour moi m'avait tout retourné. Même me voyant arrivé blessé, le visage tuméfié, il n'avait jamais paru aussi inquiet de ma santé. Quand je fus devant mon tableau, je dis le mot de passe, que je n'avais même pas changé depuis la rentrée et déverrouillai ensuite la porte à l'aide de ma baguette puis me glissai dans ma chambre. Je retirai immédiatement ma robe et détachai ma cravate, que je laissai traîner sur le chemin, un elfe la rangerait demain matin, pendant le petit-déjeuner, comme chaque jour. Je pris ensuite le chemin de la salle de bains et terminai de me déshabiller pour me glisser sous la douche.

L'eau chaude me fit beaucoup de bien et sans me hâter, je me savonnai. Seulement, quand j'eus fini, je ne voulus pas que cette sensation quitte ma peau, alors je sortis de la cabine de douche, mouillant le sol et grimpai dans la baignoire. J'ouvris les robinets d'eau chaude et bien vite les vapeurs emplirent la pièce.

J'ouvris aussi la petite armoire près de moi et choisis mon bain moussant, adorant comme un fou un bon bain rempli de mousse. Ce fut « air marin » qui gagna et bientôt l'eau et la mousse changèrent de couleurs pour arborer un beau bleu, alors que des minis sirènes d'eau plongeaient et riaient. Et le must, le bruit des vagues.

Quand j'étais jeune, je me demandais souvent comment faisaient les moldus pour vivre sans ça… mais un doloris de mon père et une semaine dans les cachots du manoir m'avait fait oublier une bonne fois pour toute de poser toutes ces questions sur la vie quotidienne des moldus à mes parents.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La tête en arrière, je regardai le plafond qui était serti de minis émeraudes. Une demande de mon père pour que ma chambre soit apte à recevoir le dernier Malfoy. Logiquement, seuls les préfets en chef avaient leur chambre personnelle, mais depuis ma quatrième année, j'avais droit à ce privilège.

Et j'en abusais aussi souvent que je le pouvais, me régalant des yeux cernés de Théo face aux ronflements de Vincent et Grégory, sans oublier les gémissements que poussait sans arrêt Blaise en rêvant de ses conquêtes du moment. Toutes ces choses qui faisaient que dormir était un combat si on ne désirait pas dormir avec un sort de silence. Chose dangereuse en cas d'attaque.

Non, je ne pouvais ne pas être heureux ici, dans mon bain, en silence, seulement bercé par le bruit des vagues, les sirènes ayant disparu quelques minutes après mon entrée dans la baignoire à ma demande.

Pour une fois, je portai aussi la main à mon ventre un peu rebondi, qui pour moi ressemblait à un ventre plus gros que celui d'un hippogriffe.

Cette partie était toujours chaude, et là, dans mon eau bleue, je laissai ma main parcourir cette protubérance. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'en moi, là, ce trouvait un enfant… car même si je le considérais comme un virus, un parasite, il n'en était pas moins un enfant. Mon enfant. _Et celui de Potter_, me souffla une petite voix.

Et voilà où était le problème. Car c'était une impureté à m'enlever avant que je ne sois plus digne de mon sang. Et je devais réussir à en parler à ce Gryffondor avant que je ne puisse plus rien y faire.

Quand mon eau fut redevenue de couleur normale, me signifiant par la même occasion que cela devait faire très longtemps que j'étais dedans, ne pouvant me fier à la température de cette dernière étant donné qu'elle n'en changeait pas pour mon confort, je sortis du bain revigoré et seule la peau de mes pieds et des mains, flétrie, m'indiquait que j'avais vraiment traîné trop longtemps dans cette eau qui m'avait offert un moment de pure détente.

Etant aussi frappé soudainement par le froid des cachots, j'enfilai une longue serviette et me rendis devant le lavabo pour terminer ma toilette. Le miroir étant couvert de buée, il me restait encore quelques instants avant de me voir… dans mon état plus que déplorable.

Je pris ma brosse à cheveux en argent et poils de licorne/centaure pour un meilleur brossage. Mais bien vite, pendant mes mouvements pour discipliner mes mèches quelques peu rebelles, mon visage apparut plus net dans le miroir et je pus comprendre mon parrain. Mes joues étaient creusées, les traces du manque de sommeil étaient visibles à des kilomètres… ayant oublié de lancer un sort de glamour.

Et, pire que tout, mes yeux. Ils étaient injectés de sang à leurs extrémités et je me fis moi-même pitié. Je devais à tout prix exposer à ce cher Balafré ma situation car sinon j'allais mourir de malnutrition et de manque de sommeil car, mine de rien, je n'arrivais plus à dormir la nuit, étant hanté par tous ces bruits de plaisir qui avaient envahi ma chambre le premier jour de mon arrivée ici. Et mes réveils pour me rendre aux toilettes afin de me vider l'estomac n'arrangeaient rien.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_(Trois jours plus tard - samedi 20 septembre 1996)_

J'entendis très clairement, dans le silence de l'étage, cette belette femelle crier à l'autre abruti que c'était un salaud. Je me demandai soudain pourquoi, en la voyant passer devant la classe où j'avais élu domicile depuis que je les avais vus pénétrer la salle sur demande, et remarquai qu'elle était en pleurs. Qu'avait bien pu faire cet idiot pour la mettre dans cet état ?

Je dus attendre quelques minutes avant d'entendre d'autres pas dans le couloir mais ils s'éloignaient au lieu de se rapprocher de moi. Je me risquai à passer la tête par la porte et je vis que Potter, au lieu de venir vers moi et les escaliers pour quitter l'étage, partait se balader à son aise dans l'autre sens. Cet imbécile allait tout foutre en l'air. J'avais déjà du mal à ne pas déguerpir, devant quand même lui montrer mon besoin de son aide, et cela était difficile.

Je me mis à trembler et mon attente de le voir passer devant moi fut longue et éprouvante. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, mes mains tremblaient et devenaient moites. Sans oublier cette douleur dans mon crâne. Mais après des minutes qui me parurent des heures, il passa enfin devant la porte où je me cachais. Je l'empoignai alors, sans oublier de lui bâillonner la bouche de ma main pour ne pas qu'il ameute tout le monde, et le poussai à l'intérieur sans ménagement. J'enlevai ensuite ma main de sa bouche et la frottai sur mon pantalon.

Quand j'eus fermé la porte d'un sort et que je l'eus insonorisée, je lâchai :

- Potter faut qu'on parle !

Mon corps tremblait et j'avais tenté de toutes mes forces de garder une voix posée et froide comme avant toute cette histoire.

- Nous n'avons rien à se dire Malfoy, laisse-moi !

Il me poussa sans ménagement pour sortir de là et je le vis tenter d'ouvrir cette porte. J'avais une partie de moi qui voulait plus que tout qu'il parte d'ici, loin de moi, mais je devais à tout prix le faire m'écouter, maintenant que j'avais eu le courage de le tirer dans cette pièce avec moi.

- Potter ! Criai-je désespéré devant son insistance à quitter cette classe.

Je serrai les poings, car je sentais monter en moi cette sensation de malaise et je pouvais deviner que je n'allais plus tarder à fondre en larmes, comme je le faisais dès que je ressentais une trop grande émotion depuis un petit moment.

Il se retourna enfin vers moi et je lui dis d'un ton furieux :

- Détrompe-toi si tu penses que cela me fait plaisir d'être dans la même pièce que toi ! Mais maintenant que j'ai eu le courage de venir te parler, je ne vais pas m'arrêter là !

- Moi je ne veux pas te parler !

Il dégaina sa baguette et la pointa vers moi. Je devais vite dire n'importe quoi pour éviter que cela ne tourne en bagarre, car cela n'arrangerait en rien mon problème, risquant d'être enfermé à Azkaban si un sort exauçait mon souhait, celui de faire partir ce truc qui grandissait en moi en ce moment même, sans mon consentement.

**POV Harry **

- J'ai besoin de toi !

- Hein ? Dis-je en baissant ma baguette par automatisme plus que par envie.

- Je viens de te dire que j'ai besoin de toi !

Je pouvais voir la colère sur ses traits et un instant je me demandai ce qu'il pouvait bien me vouloir. Puis, sans m'en rendre compte, je reçus un coup en plein visage.

- Ca c'est pour avoir souillé mon corps ! Hurla-t-il tout à coup.

- Ca ne va pas la tête, dis-je en plaçant la main sur ma joue.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Potter… tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je vis depuis cette nuit-là...

- Ne parle pas de ça, criai-je en brandissant ma baguette.

- Mais vas-y… lance-moi un sort ! Je serai enfin débarrassé de ce truc en moi, hurla-t-il les yeux humides.

Trop humides.

Puis ses paroles firent leur chemin et j'eus peur tout à coup. Avais-je une maladie sexuelle ? Comme chez les moldus ? Je me sentis mal car Ginny venait peut-être de se faire contaminer mais le pire… la chose la plus improbable arriva :

- Tu m'as engrossé salaud ! Tu… tu… tu as osé…

Engrossé… Grossesse… bébé…

- C'est quoi cette blague Malfoy ?

* * *

**Voilà, fin du chapitre 5 : partie 1 !**

**A vos claviers pour vous plaindre ou encore me dire que vous avez aimé !**

_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

**(^-^)**


	6. Chapter 5 : Partie 2

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** Une erreur qui changera tout

**Couple de cette fiction** : Harry James Potter / Draco Lucius Malfoy

**Rated : **M

**Type : **Cette fiction est un slash (relation entre hommes d'ordre sexuel)

**Situation** : Cette fiction débute au 6ème tome.

**Disclaimer : **Il est évident que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, je les lui emprunte juste pour m'amuser un peu.

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

**PS :** Oubliez l'épisode Cho Chang. Sirius Black est bel et bien mort, cette fiction commence à la sixième année d'Harry Potter et Severus Rogue sera nommé ici Severus Snape.

* * *

**Bonne lecture,**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Partie 2**

* * *

**POV Draco **

Je me sentais comme une bombe à retardement… une minute avant, je me sentais prêt à exploser de colère et là, j'avais envie de pleurer. Et je ne voulais pas pleurer. Pas devant lui, pas ici. En plus, j'avais failli recevoir un sort qui aurait pu sceller mon destin à jamais. Quel abruti de l'avoir poussé à m'envoyer un sort.

Et puis, cet idiot ne comprenait rien. En même temps, comment lui en vouloir… moi-même je ne savais pas qu'un homme pouvait enfanter avant que je sois… dans cet état.

- Je suis enceint de toi, dis-je en me laissant tomber au sol.

- Enceint… de moi…

- Oui.

Il se mit à rire comme un dément. Ce petit con riait alors que moi, je vivais l'enfer depuis près de quinze jours. Depuis que j'avais découvert que cette chose était en moi. Et lui, il se marrait.

J'étais en colère, je le haïssais de toute mon âme en cet instant mais ce fut des larmes et des sanglots qui sortirent de moi. Je pleurais comme un gamin, sans rien pouvoir faire. Je me sentais secoué de tremblements que je ne pouvais cesser et j'avais honte.

Je ne devais pas montrer mes faiblesses devant quiconque et encore moins devant lui. Il avait déjà assez d'informations entre ses mains pour me détruire.

- Mal… Malfoy

Je reniflai, me dégoûtant moi-même et relevai la tête.

- Tu pleures ?

- Aide-moi, dis-je.

- Ok… comment ? Demanda-t-il.

- Autorise l'infirmière à m'enlever cette chose de là, répondis-je en me relevant et en retrouvant, en quelques secondes, mon état normal.

- Enlever… cette chose ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'il reste là, je ne veux pas, criai-je sur la fin, devenant hystérique.

Ces changements d'humeur étaient vraiment chiants !

- Tu veux avorter ?

- Oui, évidemment !

- Mais… mais…

Je le tirai à moi par le col et lui dis en vrillant mon regard au sien :

- Je ne veux pas de cette chose… je ne veux pas vivre avec cet enfant qui n'est qu'une erreur… et plus encore si c'est le tien !

Il secoua la tête et je vis qu'il était des plus déstabilisé par mon rapprochement. Je le lâchai et le repoussai sauvagement.

- Et reste loin de moi, bordel !

- C'est toi qui…

- C'est moi qui rien du tout, dis-je de mauvaise foi.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Non, quoi ? Demandai-je soudain, à l'écoute de chaque mot sortant de sa bouche.

- Tu as raison… tu ne peux pas garder ce… ce …

- Ce parasite, dis-je.

- Oui… mais non ! Merlin Malfoy, c'est de la vie dont tu parles ! S'exclama-t-il tout à coup.

- Une vie qui n'est pas autorisée à vivre dans mon corps sans mon avis, une vie qui me rend malade, qui me détruit à petit feu, répliquai-je.

- Très bien, avorte… je ne veux de toute manière pas un enfant issu de toi, un sale Mangemort.

Il allait partir et je le retins une fois de plus.

- Sois demain à 20 heures à l'infirmerie… viens seul !

- Compte sur moi.

Le ton condescendant qu'il utilisa me rendit en colère et je ne pus que lui dire, en criant pour qu'il entende :

- Tu ne te plaignais pas l'autre soir quand tu m'avais dans ton cul et dans ta bouche… tu as aimé te faire baiser par un Mangemort !

Je crus être tranquille, mais le voir débouler en colère, le poing levé, me fit perdre toute couleur. Je reçus son poing dans mes côtes et il partit tout aussi vite avant de me lancer :

- Oui, mais moi, je n'ai rien demandé, c'est toi qui as commencé toute cette histoire…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je sortis de l'infirmerie où j'avais eu le plaisir de clouer le bec de cette mégère en lui disant que le second père viendrait demain donner son accord pour me libérer de ce monstre en moi.

J'eus un sourire jusqu'à ma chambre tellement son visage défait avait été mémorable.

**POV** **Harry** _(Le lendemain - dimanche 21 septembre 1996)_

Ce fut Ron qui me réveilla en me secouant. J'avais envie de l'envoyer balader, sauf que nous devions jouer ensemble au Quidditch, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de grommeler dans ma barbe que cela n'était pas une heure à réveiller les gens un dimanche puis je m'extirpai du lit bien chaud.

Quand je me fus enfin lavé et habillé, une bonne heure plus tard, je descendis pour tomber sur un drôle de tableau. Hermione consolant Ginny, Ron tournant en rond m'insultant dans sa barbe et un Dean, à l'autre bout de la salle commune, me faisant un sourire digne des Serpentard.

Quand Neville sortit du dortoir et que tous les regards furent sur nous, Ron me lança un regard assassin et sans rien dire de plus, je lui fis un signe pour qu'il vienne en discuter dehors. Il hocha la tête et nous partîmes pour une future dispute. Etrangement, le trajet vers la salle sur demande, car c'était bien là que mon ami m'amenait, fut silencieux.

Une fois devant la tapisserie, il y passa trois fois et entra. Je le suivis et à peine nous fûmes à l'intérieur que je reçus un coup dans le ventre.

- Merlin, pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Cria-t-il.

- J'ai fait quoi ? Demandai-je grimaçant de douleur.

- Pourquoi es-tu sorti avec elle, pour la larguer ensuite ?

- Je ne l'ai pas larguée… je lui ai juste fait une petite réflexion qui ne lui a pas plu, expliquai-je en prenant place dans un fauteuil.

- Et quelle est-elle ?

- Heu… et bien, disons que… enfin tu vois…

Je devais être rouge écrevisse et quand mon ami ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussi vite, imitant le poisson rouge, je ne pus que sourire.

- Tu as de la chance d'être mon frère Harry…

Cette phrase remplit mon cœur de bonheur car malgré tout, nous l'étions… frères de cœur.

- Mais si elle pleure encore pour toi, je te ferai regretter.

Je me massais les tempes, me sentant tout à coup fatigué et je me souvins que ma nuit n'avait pas été reposante. Et avec cette entrevue avec mon ami, notre partie de Quidditch passa dans les choses de second plan.

- Heu Ron… je ne me sens pas bien… tu m'en veux si…

- On remet ça à demain ? Demanda-t-il en se levant et en marchant vers la porte.

- Oui !

- Ok ! Moi, je vais m'entraîner un peu… à toute !

Sans plus de cérémonie, mon ami me laissa seul et tout à coup, l'endroit où j'étais me paraissait celui qu'il me fallait. Je fis apparaître un lit et, traînant des pieds, je m'y glissai, en proie à des tas de pensées fatigantes quant à la chose à faire concernant le problème « Malfoy ».

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'avais dormi une petite heure et le reste de la journée j'avais réfléchi. Petit à petit j'en étais venu à deux conclusions. De un, Malfoy avait raison, nous ne devions pas garder cet enfant, car il n'a pas été conçu par amour. De deux, j'en venais à haïr encore plus ce blond, fils de Mangemort, car il faisait de moi un assassin. Mais je ne pouvais décemment le forcer à garder notre enfant, mon enfant.

Cette dernière pensée me fit fermer les yeux et une fois de plus les larmes commencèrent à couler, mais plus de dégoût, enfin si, mais de moi, car j'allais le faire, j'allais donner mon accord pour tuer mon propre enfant.

Mais comment faire autrement ? Je ne pouvais pas le faire fils d'un Mangemort en temps de guerre, surtout avec le fils du bras droit de Voldemort, sans oublier qu'il serait le fils de la cible numéro un du mage noir le plus redouté de cette époque.

Même si avoir une famille à moi avait toujours été un rêve, je n'avais jamais pensé à avoir mes propres enfants, sachant que j'allais mourir en tuant l'autre face de serpent. Car je ne pensais pas avoir la chance de survivre au combat. Je n'étais pas sûr de vieillir assez pour me marier et faire des bébés. Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer bercer un petit être, lui donnant le biberon, le veillant la nuit.

Des sanglots prirent possession de moi et chaque minute je tentais de me convaincre que c'était le meilleur choix pour l'enfant. Qu'il ne serait pas bon pour lui d'être l'enfant du Survivant et du dernier Malfoy.

Et puis une voix venant de mon côté sombre murmurait que si Malfoy gardait ce petit bout de vie, notre erreur serait rendue publique et ça, je ne pouvais le supporter.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'étais devant la porte de l'infirmerie et je ne pouvais prendre cette décision, celle d'ouvrir et de tuer. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester ici. Je devais assumer mon erreur, celle de m'être laissé faire et je devais réparer.

Soufflant un coup, j'ouvris la porte et tombai sur une infirmerie silencieuse et cela me fit frissonner.

**POV** **Draco**

J'avais piétiné toute la journée, tournant en rond dans ma chambre. Rien qu'à l'idée que j'allais en finir avec ça me rendait énergique et sur les nerfs. Et j'étais là, dans ce lit miteux, attendant avec impatience celui qui allait me délivrer, mon sauveur.

Quelle ironie ! Mais je le voyais comme ça. J'avais vécu un vrai calvaire, d'avoir en moi cette maladie, ce parasite qui souillait mon corps et ma personnalité. Et j'en étais content. Et si Potter ne venait pas, je le tuerais juste avant de me tuer. Car je ne voulais plus vivre un jour de plus avec cette chose en moi. Je ne dormais plus, je passais toutes mes journées le ventre vide et cela devenait de plus en plus difficile.

- Monsieur Malfoy, le second père va-t-il venir oui ou non ?

- Je vous ai dit qu'il allait arriver, dis-je sèchement.

- Dites-moi qui c'est et je vais le chercher, dit-elle avec un sourire trop « bienveillant ».

J'allais répliquer quand la porte s'ouvrit. Potter fut enfin en vue et je soufflai de soulagement. Seulement cette gourde d'infirmière ne comprit pas et commença à lui reprocher son énième venue ici en allant vers lui pour lui demander ce qu'il avait fait pour venir à cette heure. Seulement, au lieu de répondre, il marcha vers moi et ordonna à Pomfresh de nous laisser seuls quelques instants.

- Mais… mais…

- Pour une fois, faites ce que l'on vous ordonne, crachai-je de très mauvaise humeur.

Elle partit dans son bureau non sans lancer un sort sur la porte de la pièce. Certainement pour en verrouiller l'accès de l'extérieur.

- J'accepte… mais à une condition.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, dis-je soulagé.

- Retire ta chemise, dit-il en montant sur le lit où j'étais.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais t'es malade ! Je ne coucherai plus avec toi sale immonde…

- Je veux lui dire au revoir ! Me coupa-t-il.

Je crois que je n'aurais jamais imaginé cette demande, car toujours en gardant mon regard sur lui, qui était à présent presque au-dessus de moi, je défis les boutons de ma chemise sans rien ajouter, encore sous le choc.

Si, pour être libéré, je devais laisser ce sang-mêlé me toucher une fois de plus, sans l'aspect sexuel, je pouvais le faire.

Quand ma chemise fut déboutonnée entièrement, il en écarta les pans avec agressivité et posa sans rien dire de plus sa tête sur mon ventre. Comment n'était-il pas dégoûté par cette rondeur ?

- C'est si chaud, murmura-t-il.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, car juste après, je pus sentir quelque chose d'humide mouiller mon abdomen.

- Je ne te pardonnerai jamais Malfoy… jamais, continua-t-il de murmurer.

Je ne voyais que ses cheveux et je ne savais pas quoi répondre, une nouvelle fois. Croyait-il que j'allais pouvoir lui pardonner tout ce qu'il m'avait fait endurer ?

- Jamais…

Il releva la tête et déposa sa bouche sur ma peau. Je clignai des paupières car le voir là, si près de mon sexe, je ne pus que revoir encore et encore cette scène. Celle où sa bouche suçait mon membre durci plus que jamais.

- Pardonne-moi… pardonne-moi…

Chaque mot était appuyé de ses lèvres sur ma peau et avant que je puisse prendre le courage de le repousser, car il y avait des limites, il partit du lit et sans frapper déboula dans le bureau de l'infirmière.

Je reposai la tête sur l'oreiller, pas souple et confortable pour une noise, et pus entendre ce que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre. L'infirmière engueulait Potter comme jamais. Elle tentait en fait de le convaincre de garder l'enfant, mais je fus heureux quand, avec un bruit de verre cassé, Potter sortit furieux, me lançant un regard de pure haine avant de sortir définitivement de l'infirmerie. La pression sur mes épaules disparut et voir l'infirmière furieuse, venir vers moi, fut plus que risible.

Un Malfoy avait toujours ce qu'il voulait, même avec un peu de retard.

- Vous allez m'obliger à faire la pire chose de toute ma carrière jeune homme !

- Potter aussi a pris la même décision que moi, lui reprochai-je.

- Potter peut bien dire tout ce qu'il veut, vous seul décidez du sort de cet enfant.

- Et je veux que vous me l'enleviez sur le champ ! Grondai-je en me redressant sur un coude.

- Très bien…

Elle commença alors à lancer tout un tas de sorts. Elle partit ensuite chercher deux onguents, l'un était très froid sur ma peau tandis que l'autre donnait une nouvelle fois cette couleur bleue à mon ventre. Puis un bruit se fit entendre. Je regardai les fenêtres, car cela devait être un hibou qui frappait à la vitre, mais le bruit était bien trop rythmé.

- Restez ici, je vais chercher la potion finale.

- Hum, dis-je en la regardant partir.

Et ce bruit qui faisait disparaître tout le reste.

D'où pouvait-il provenir ? Puis cela me frappa de plein fouet. Ce bruit… ce bruit était celui de ce truc en moi.

Je portai alors le regard sur mon ventre, qui était d'une couleur bleu pâle… d'ailleurs, c'était bizarre de me voir de cette couleur. Mais regarder l'endroit et entendre était différent. Je le voyais d'un autre œil et bien malgré moi, ma main vint se poser au-dessus. La chaleur, le bruit et tout le reste me fit mal, mal ailleurs.

Ma seconde main se porta à mon cœur et je pus sentir qu'il pleurait, comme je le faisais en cet instant.

J'entendais mon enfant, et ça, je ne m'y étais pas préparé. Et comme au ralenti, je revis Potter l'embrasser, s'excuser. Son geste prit tout son sens et je me sentis tout chose.

- Sage décision mon enfant, entendis-je.

Je relevai les yeux et je pus voir que l'infirmière était devant mon lit, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est son cœur ?

- Oui… dans les grossesses sorcières, la magie étant le cœur de l'être, c'est la première chose à évoluer. Buvez ceci, cela va vous reposer… vous devez en avoir besoin après toutes ces émotions.

Je hochai la tête, buvant sans réfléchir. Je ne m'endormis pas immédiatement, sentant petit à petit un état de repos me gagner. La dernière pensée qui traversa mon esprit fut que j'espérais ne pas prendre la pire décision de ma vie et surtout que je ne le regretterais pas quand il serait trop tard.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me réveillai doucement, avec ce merveilleux son qui avait hanté mon sommeil. Je me relevai et regardai autour de moi. Je fus légèrement ému en voyant que cette veille femme était assise sur une chaise près de moi, endormie.

Je devais la remercier, car grâce à elle, et j'étais sûr que c'était un sale coup de sa part, j'avais ouvert les yeux. Peut-être pas à raison, mais je ne pouvais plus tuer cette chose.

Et je devais aussi éviter de l'appeler comme ça. Maintenant que j'entendais ce son, cela était plus qu'évident que ce n'était pas une chose mais un être vivant.

- Vous êtes réveillé, entendis-je.

- Oui, dis-je simplement en reboutonnant ma chemise.

- Souhaitez-vous rester ici le reste de la nuit ou préférez-vous retourner dans votre chambre ?

- Je préfère retourner dans ma chambre, répondis-je en sortant du lit.

- Attendez-moi ici quelques secondes alors.

Elle partit d'un pas rapide vers son bureau et en revint avec une mini caisse.

- Voici assez de potion nutritive pour la semaine. Et les fioles rouges sont celles pour la bonne évolution du bébé. Vous devez en boire une chaque jour.

-…

- Je ne peux rien garantir car c'est une grossesse masculine… mais je vais continuer mes recherches et vous devriez venir me voir dans trois jours pour un examen plus poussé.

- D'accord, soufflai-je prenant la caisse.

Sans rien dire d'autre, je sortis de là.

Je n'avais pas écouté la moitié de ce qu'elle avait dit, trop obnubilé par … Merde, pourquoi je ne l'entendais plus ?

Je fis volte-face et quand elle me vit, elle rigola en me tendant deux fioles.

- Revelat corpus vitae.

-…

- Appliquez cet onguent sur votre abdomen et lancez le sort. Vous pourrez entendre son cœur un moment. Mais évitez de le faire la journée… optez pour la nuit dans votre chambre.

- Merci, dis-je partant presque d'un pas énergique dans ma chambre.

Je voulais à tout prix réentendre ce son mélodieux et si reposant.

Seulement, arrivé au bout du couloir, je refis une fois de plus le chemin inverse. Quand elle me vit fouler le sol de son infirmerie une fois de plus, elle me sourit et me dit :

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Draco…

- Mais… comment saviez-vous que je venais pour ça ? Demandai-je, passant sur l'emploi de mon prénom.

- C'est mon métier, dit-elle.

- Oh… et dites-moi, pourquoi mon ventre prenait une couleur bleue ?

- C'est un onguent pour connaître le sexe du bébé.

_Bébé_… oui, c'était mon bébé. Cela me fit vraiment bizarre de penser ça, mais la petite chaleur qui prit place près de mon cœur était réconfortante.

- J'attends un garçon alors ? Risquai-je à demander.

- Oui…

- Un garçon, murmurai-je.

- Allez vous coucher Monsieur Malfoy et revenez me voir si vous avez d'autres questions.

- Merci… et au fait, j'aimerais que mon état reste entre nous…

- Je suis tenue au secret médical, n'ayez crainte. Mais vous devriez au moins en informer le directeur.

- Je m'en doute, mais pas tout de suite…

- Comme vous le voudrez.

Je quittai définitivement cette pièce avec une seule pensée : j'avais un bébé !

**POV** **Harry**

Je savais que j'étais fou, mais je n'avais pas pu retourner dans mon dortoir. J'avais marché jusqu'ici et avais dit le mot de passe que j'avais entendu clairement cette nuit-là. Et le tableau m'avait laissé rentrer.

Maintenant, j'étais là, assis trop calmement dans le fauteuil que j'avais déplacé pour être en face de la porte, et plus le temps passait, plus je sentais ma magie devenir incontrôlable. Je savais que j'allais salir mon âme, mais une fois de plus ou de moins, à cet instant précis, y avait-il une différence ?

Force m'était d'admettre qu'il ne revenait pas. Et je lui en voulais encore plus. Je voulais en finir, je voulais venger la mort de mon enfant, celui auquel je venais moi-même, quelques heures plutôt, de condamner la vie.

Je serrais les mâchoires, car j'étais autant coupable que la personne qui allait bientôt perdre la vie elle-même. J'allais aussi mourir pour mon crime, seulement, pour le bien de la communauté sorcière, j'allais attendre la fin du mage noir pour mettre fin à mes jours.

Dès que j'étais sorti de l'infirmerie, mon cœur m'avait fait horriblement mal et je m'étais retenu de ne pas courir pleurer, supplier Malfoy de garder mon enfant. Celui que je n'aurais plus jamais, celui qui, avec le temps, serait un vague souvenir. Un regret, une mauvaise décision… une conséquence plus que sombre de la plus grosse erreur de ma courte vie.

Le bruit de la porte se fit entendre et, sans me retenir, une larme coula, silencieuse et solitaire, sur ma joue en vue de mon futur geste, car malgré tout je n'étais pas un assassin et mon âme et ma raison en souffraient déjà. Mais la folie et la haine guidaient mes gestes, et quand je le vis pénétrer dans sa chambre, le sourire aux lèvres, je me levai et pointai ma baguette sur lui en disant :

- Ravale ton putain de sourire !

- Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ravale ton sourire connard, criai-je.

Comment pouvait-il sourire après avoir tué son propre enfant. Mais quand il sourit encore plus, s'apprêtant à me dire quelque chose, je lançai mon sort, celui que je ne pensais devoir lancer qu'une fois.

- Avada Ked…

- Je ne l'ai pas fait, cria-t-il.

Je stoppai mon sort et baissai ma baguette. Sans plus attendre, je tombai à genoux.

- Idiot, dit-il en déposant la petite caisse au sol.

- Je suis un monstre, dis-je.

Il marcha vers moi et quand il fut devant moi, il s'accroupit pour ancrer son regard au mien :

- Je ne l'ai pas fait. Je n'ai pas pu.

Deux phrases qui m'apportaient un soulagement sans nom. Il se releva et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un autre geste, je l'enlaçai, plaçant ma tête sur le ventre en murmurant sans cesse un « Pardon ».

J'avais failli tuer mon enfant une seconde fois et pour de bon.

**POV** **Draco**

Je ne savais pas quoi faire…. là, avec un Potter me serrant contre lui, mouillant ma chemise.

Mais dans un sens, je pouvais comprendre son soulagement. Et bien que j'avais failli mourir il y a moins d'une minute, je ne pouvais qu'être à nouveau heureux. Et j'avais hâte de réentendre le cœur de mon enfant.

- Lâche moi, j'ai un truc super à te montrer, dis-je en le repoussant.

Je filai prendre un des deux onguents et je me jetai ensuite sur mon grand lit, enthousiaste à ce qui allait se passer. Je déboutonnai une fois de plus ma chemise et appliquai la crème. Elle était froide et tout mon corps eut la chair de poule.

- Que fais-tu ?

Je quittai mon ventre des yeux et regardai Potter qui était devant le lit, le regard lui aussi rivé sur mon ventre.

- Ecoute !

Je pris ma baguette et lançai le sort. Et le son atteignit mes oreilles. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et m'allongeai, oubliant Potter, oubliant tout le reste.

- Magnifique…

- N'est-ce pas, dis-je en fermant les yeux.

**POV** **Harry**

Il me fallut deux secondes pour me décider. Vu l'heure très tardive, ou trop matinale, je montai sur le lit, souhaitant ne pas être foutu dehors et touchai le ventre du bout des doigts.

N'ayant aucune réaction de Malfoy, je m'approchai encore plus et fus stupéfait au fait qu'il se soit endormi, si vite. La respiration calme et le visage paisible ne mentaient pas.

Et là, sachant que le réveil serait un problème majeur, je posai ma tête sur le ventre chaud et fermai à mon tour les yeux pour m'endormir au son du cœur de mon enfant…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je me sentis être poussé violemment et avant que je n'émerge de mon sommeil, j'entendis Malfoy rendre le contenu de son estomac. Je me levai, me rendant compte que j'étais encore dans sa chambre et dans son lit. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains, et le voir là, accroupi devant les toilettes, la tête penchée pour vomir, je ne pus que repenser que moi aussi, j'avais été dans la même position.

- Je commence à regretter mon geste, entendis-je.

Je le vis ensuite de nouveau vider son estomac et conscient qu'il était dans cet état dû à notre enfant, je vins me placer derrière lui et lui tirai délicatement ses cheveux hors de son visage.

- Ca va passer… ça va passer…

- J'ai mal…

- Chut, dis-je en posant ma tête sur son dos… regrette pas, regrette pas, ajoutai-je soudain en proie à une peur sans nom.

Et s'il changeait d'avis ?

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute, dit-il après un temps interminable en se relevant.

-…

Que dire ?

- Sors de ma chambre Potter…

- Non !

- Si, sors ! Je ne te veux pas ici, dit-il en ouvrant une petite armoire d'où il sortit une brosse à dents et du dentifrice.

- C'est mon enfant aussi, j'ai le droit d'être là !

- Je ne dis pas le contraire mais là, c'est la nuit…

- Mais… mais…

- Tu pourras venir dans ma chambre, le soir, une petite heure pour l'entendre et puis, tu dégages !

- Bien, dis-je en colère qu'il m'éloigne comme ça.

- A demain alors, souffla-t-il en fermant la porte de la salle de bain, coupant ainsi la conversation.

Je secouai la tête et m'ordonnai au calme car cela serait dangereux de lui lancer un sort, voire même de le frapper, vis-à-vis de la santé du bébé.

Mais foi de Potter, il m'aura sur les basques une heure par jour au minimum… car je ne comptais pas écouter ses ordres !

**OoOoOoOoO**

Quand je fus sous mes draps, tout un tas de questions nouvelles m'assaillirent et j'eus soudain peur.

Ferais-je un bon père ? Malfoy allait-il se servir de l'enfant pour m'atteindre ? La grossesse allait-elle bien se passer ? Comment la cacher au reste du monde sorcier ? Et pire que tout, devrais-je tenter de devenir ami avec Malfoy, pour le bien de notre futur enfant ?

Tant de questions auxquelles je n'avais pas encore de réponse.

**POV** **Draco**

Je me glissai sous mes couvertures et je fixai mon plafond en caressant mon ventre rebondi.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais fait ça. J'avais choisi de garder … mon bébé… sans rien y connaitre.

Comment cela allait-il se passer ? Mes nausées allaient-elles persister jusqu'à la fin ? Je ne pourrai pas le supporter plus longtemps.

Et puis, même si cette idée me révulsait, ce bébé était aussi celui de Potter et cela était important. Je devais à tout prix garder cette grossesse secrète, de peur de me voir me faire tuer sur le champ pour affaiblir le survivant.

Et là, dans mon lit, je pensais aussi que c'était la première nuit où j'avais pu dormir sans être hanté par ces images si dégoûtantes de ma nuit avec Potter. Était ce dû à sa présence ? Était-ce parce que j'avais pris une potion à l'infirmerie ?

Je soufflai de lassitude et me plaçai sur le côté, rabattant le drap sur moi. J'étais fatigué et je voulais tenter de me rendormir pour le peu d'heures qu'il me restait avant le début des cours.

* * *

**Voilà, chapitre 5 : Partie 2 de publié ^^**

**L'histoire va prendre un nouveau tournant. Il durera un petit moment, pour ensuite en venir à la plus grosse partie de la fiction. Et enfin, après cette énième période, on arrivera à la période finale qui marquera la fin de la fiction.**

* * *

**Pour ceux qui suivent, en gros ma fiction comporte six parties :**

**1- Leur nuit + Leur fuite et la connaissance de la grossesse **

**2- L'acceptation de la grossesse + leur nouveau quotidien **

**3- Un nouveau virage dans leur « entente » **

**4- « Sans nom, A Poudlard » **

**5- « Sans nom, Hors Poudlard** sans être un Post-Poudlard **» **

**6- Partie finale **

_**Vous voilà plus informés sur cette fiction. Je tenais à vous le dire pour ne pas que l'on me sorte en plein milieu que vous en avez marre de lire une fiction où l'auteur ne sait pas où il va CAR je sais absolument où je vais, je sais même quoi écrire et comment l'écrire ! (^-^)**_

* * *

**Sinon, je m'excuse aussi pour le langage assez monstrueux que Malfoy emploie pour désigner le bébé mais il le fallait.**

**Si tout va bien je vous donne rendez-vous en octobre !**

_(^-^)_

_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_


	7. Chapter 6

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** Une erreur qui changera tout

**Couple de cette fiction** : Harry James Potter / Draco Lucius Malfoy

**Rated : **M

**Type : **Cette fiction est un slash (relation entre hommes d'ordre sexuel)

**Situation** : Cette fiction débute au 6ème tome.

**Disclaimer : **Il est évident que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, je les lui emprunte juste pour m'amuser un peu.

**PS :** Oubliez l'épisode Cho Chang. Sirius Black est bel et bien mort, cette fiction commence à la sixième année d'Harry Potter et Severus Rogue sera nommé ici Severus Snape.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteure :** Que dire après autant de mois sans nouveau chapitre ? Que j'ai eu du mal à me remettre dans l'état d'esprit de cette histoire et que je n'y suis pas arrivée après ma rupture ? Oui et non. J'ai juste eu plus de mal, mais j'ai réussi à garder ma ligne de conduite pour cette histoire et c'est à cause de ça que j'ai mis du temps. Mais le chapitre 6 est là et je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il vous comble.

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

**POV Harry **_(Même jour que précédemment - lundi 22 septembre 1996)_

Ma journée avait été horrible. J'avais dû subir pratiquement tous mes cours avec les Serpentard, c'est-à-dire avec Malfoy dans la même pièce et je n'avais pas cessé de vouloir lui toucher le ventre. Je ne comprenais pas cette envie, alors que la veille, j'aurais vomi juste à penser encore le toucher.

Et si on mettait de côté mon envie de poser la main sur le ventre de Malfoy, il y avait aussi le fait que je n'avais trouvé aucune réponse aux questions qui m'avaient hanté cette nuit.

Mais une chose était sûre, je voulais ce bébé. Cette partie de moi…

Ron et Hermione me faisaient un peu la tête par rapport à Ginny. Mais je savais que cela n'allait pas durer longtemps. J'avais envie de leur dire, pour ma nuit avec Malfoy et pour le bébé, mais je ne pouvais pas. Si je faisais une telle chose, je perdrais à coup sur leur amitié et je ne le voulais pas.

Ron me rejetterait sans plus un regard envers moi et Hermione, elle, serait du côté de Ginny, que j'avais utilisée.

Mais malgré tout, je ne ressentais aucune culpabilité.

Je ne savais pas si cela était normal, mais qui étais-je pour juger du bien et du mal, alors qu'hier soir encore j'étais prêt à tuer Malfoy. Un frisson me traversa le corps et je vis Hermione me lancer un regard noir.

Quoi ?

Je reportai mon regard sur le prof de sortilège qui… me regardait. Ok, qu'avais-je fait ?

- Alors Monsieur Potter, pourriez-vous répondre à ma question ? Demanda Flitwick.

Je fis non de la tête, ne sachant pas du tout de quoi parlait le cours. Le professeur enleva dix points à ma maison et ce fut définitif, j'étais mort sous le regard noir de mon amie qui, le reste du cours, tenta de rattraper les points que j'avais perdus.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je marchai, sous ma cape d'invisibilité, vers la chambre de Malfoy, ayant vu par la carte qu'il y était enfin. Il était vingt et une heures passées et j'étais en colère qu'il ne soit pas rentré avant. J'avais failli faire exploser ma salle commune tellement mes nerfs étaient à rudes épreuves, surtout depuis que de nouvelles questions avaient fait leur apparition.

Elles avaient toutes à voir avec la sécurité du bébé. Et si Malfoy s'en servait pour faire gagner le côté de Voldemort ? Et si ce dernier tuait Malfoy et mon bébé pour me détruire, comme il l'avait fait avec Sirius ?

Toutes ses questions m'avaient rendu fou, fou d'inquiétude et parano. J'avais l'impression qu'une personne pouvait à tout moment venir m'annoncer le mort du bébé et ou de Malfoy. Voire même le kidnapping de ce dernier et que Voldemort veuille que je me rende pour leur sécurité.

Et je ne savais vraiment pas ce que je ferais dans ce genre de situation et là était le réel problème. Ferai-je perdre mon camp pour un bébé ? Pour Malfoy ? Pour Malfoy et le bébé ? Et plus encore, mon bébé sera-t-il en sécurité pendant la grossesse puis après la naissance ? Pourrai-je le reconnaître ? Malfoy allait-il me l'enlever ? Le faire aller du côté de Voldemort ?

Devant le feu de ma salle commune, j'avais même été jusqu'à imaginer mon fils, car cela en était un dans cette vision, il était adulte et il me faisait face. J'avais vieilli et j'étais des plus maigres, pâles et sombre. Mais le plus déroutant dans cette vision avait été les mots que Voldemort soufflait à mon fils, afin qu'il me lance l'Avada. Encouragé par son autre père, Malfoy, qui lui était magnifique.

Je me souvenais avoir fait un bon quand le sort de couleur verte m'avait percuté et j'avais immédiatement été dans la salle de bains du dortoir pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage.

J'avais comme un poids sur mes épaules, une pression en plus et j'étais seul à devoir la porter cette fois-ci, ne pouvant pas en parler à mes amis ou même à Dumbledore ou Hagrid. Quoique pour ce dernier, jamais je n'aurais eu l'idée de lui en parler, ne sachant jamais garder sa langue dans sa poche.

Toujours était-il que je marchais vers la chambre de Malfoy avec une rage contenue, face au destin qui pourrait m'attendre, face à la trahison de mon propre enfant. Je savais bien que cela n'était qu'une sorte de cauchemar mais il avait été si… réel pour moi que j'avais envie de pleurer.

Je n'aurais jamais dû boire le jour de la rentrée, je n'aurais jamais dû suivre Malfoy et pire que tout, je n'aurais jamais dû laisser aller les choses aussi loin.

Mais je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière et je devais assumer. Comme un grand, comme mes parents l'auraient fait. Enfin, c'était l'idée qui me motivait le plus.

Quand je fus arrivé devant le tableau gardant la chambre de Malfoy secrète, je frappai trois coups et attendis une bonne minute avant de voir apparaître une porte, qui s'ouvrit.

- Personne, il ne manquait plus que ça, entendis-je avant de voir ladite porte se refermer.

Je me faufilai alors en vitesse et dit, en passant :

- C'est moi Malfoy.

- Merlin, ne fais plus jamais ça, dit-il la main sur le cœur, tout en fermant définitivement la porte.

J'enlevai ma cape et allai la déposer sur le bureau. Puis, je me retournai et allai m'empresser d'engueuler Malfoy sur l'heure à laquelle il était revenu dans sa chambre mais je fus coupé par… ce que je voyais.

Il était semble-t-il fatigué, il peinait à garder ses yeux ouverts, sans oublier qu'il avait le teint presque vert. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il avait qu'il courut vers sa salle de bains. L'entendre vomir me sortit de mes pensées et, le pas lent, je me dirigeai vers la salle d'eau.

Quand j'arrivai dans l'embrasure de la porte, je le vis accroupi devant les toilettes. Il gémit, tout en se relevant :

- Je dois me souvenir que je ne digère plus les dragées de Bertie Crochue.

Il alla se laver les mains ainsi que le visage pour ensuite se brosser les dents. Et tout ça, comme si je n'étais pas là, à quelques mètres de lui. Je ne savais pas comment le prendre et pour peu j'en aurais presque eu l'envie de poser ma bouche contre la sienne pour qu'il se rende compte que j'étais là. J'avais remarqué qu'il n'aimait pas me toucher depuis… cette nuit-là et je savais qu'en faisant ça, jamais plus il ne ferait comme si je n'étais pas là, qu'il ne m'ignorerait plus comme il le faisait à l'instant.

Est-ce qu'il comptait faire ça le reste du temps ? Faire comme si je n'étais pas là, vis-à-vis du bébé ? Mon bébé ? Enfin, notre bébé plus précisément.

- Potter ! Hey oh ! Je te parle là !

Je secouai la tête et vis qu'effectivement, Malfoy me parlait. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait toute mon attention, il me dit :

- Je te disais que je n'avais pas pu être là avant, ayant été demandé en salle commune, puis les gars m'ont pas laissé partir. Bref… et… là, je suis complètement fatigué. On ne pourrait pas remettre ça à une prochaine fois ?

- Non, dis-je catégorique. J'ai attendu ce moment toute la journée, ajoutai-je en colère. Alors applique ce truc qui fait qu'on entende le bébé !

- Tu as vu comment tu me parles ? Je ne suis pas à ta disposition à ce que je sache, s'énerva-t-il.

Il retira son bras que je tenais et… merde, il me faisait quoi là ?

Je le vis commencer à trembler et l'instant d'après, il pleura.

Oh… heu… eh bien… c'était très bizarre. Je le regardais là, pleurer, sans savoir quoi faire. Et son corps tremblait comme jamais, et peu à peu, cette vision de lui me fit pitié et ne comprenant pas mon futur geste, je m'avançai vers lui et voulus le prendre dans mes bras.

Mais à peine avais-je passé mes bras autour de lui qu'il me repoussa, passa ensuite son avant-bras sur ses yeux et…

Venait-il bien de me gifler ?

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler sur ce ton ! COMPRIS ?

Je reculai, face à sa toute récente colère et sans avoir le temps de sortir de la salle de bain, il me poussa tout en me disant :

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as baisé une seule putain de nuit que tu peux me parler comme ça !

Il me poussa ensuite de nouveau, encore et encore, avant que je ne tombe à la renverse sur son lit. J'avais été tellement choqué par ses réactions que je n'avais même pas pris la peine de me défendre.

Quand je fus sur son lit, il grimpa au-dessus de moi, me donnant un sentiment d'asphyxie, mais au lieu de s'écarter, il me cracha avec haine :

- Moi je t'ai baisé aussi, mais je ne te parle pas comme à une merde. Je t'ai dit s'il te plait...

Il commença à marteler mon torse, me faisant atrocement mal, avant qu'il ne cesse tout et se laisse tomber sur moi.

Merlin, que lui arrivait-il ? Une seconde, il était triste, puis en colère, puis de nouveau triste.

Il s'était remis à pleurer et ne voulant pas faire revenir sa colère, je restai immobile. J'avais encore mal à mon torse à cause de ses coups, je n'étais pas masochiste.

Au bout de cinq minutes, à n'entendre que ses pleurs étouffés par ma robe, j'entendis :

- Je vais devenir fou… je n'en peux déjà plus. Je veux que tout disparaisse… j'en peux plus…

Il renifla et s'enleva de moi pour s'asseoir au bord du lit. Je le vis ensuite ouvrir une caisse, faisant comme si rien de tout ce qui venait d'arriver, n'était arrivé justement. Il en sortit une petite fiole que je reconnus. Il ouvrit sa robe et l'enleva, il retira ensuite son pull et ouvrit sa chemise. Il passa l'onguent sur son ventre. Il se leva ensuite et alla chercher sa baguette posée sur la table basse de son petit salon. J'eus soudain peur qu'il ne me lance un sort pour m'être tu … sait-on jamais…

Mais il visa son ventre tout en me rejoignant et prononça :

- Revelat corpus vitae.

Immédiatement, le magnifique son de la veille arriva à mes oreilles et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Dans un autre monde, je vis malgré tout Malfoy se glisser sous ses draps encore à moitié habillé et comme un fond sonore, j'entendis de nouveau ses pleurs.

Ça et le battement de cœur du bébé me firent voir la réalité en face. Malfoy attendait mon enfant et cela n'était pas de tout repos. Et moi, j'avais quoi ? Rien, aucune douleur, aucune saute d'humeur parce que cela en étaient, à n'en pas douter. Sans oublier que je n'avais pas des nausées pour un oui ou pour un non. Et la seule chose que je lui avais faite, était de lui parler mal et de l'engueuler pour ne pas être à ma disposition. J'étais un monstre… dans cette histoire. Je l'avais déjà compris la veille alors que j'avais failli tuer Malfoy… mais là, cela me sautait aux yeux.

Un monstre qui allait être père, un monstre qui devait en tuer un autre, un monstre qui, présentement, écoutait un garçon pleurer…

Je tournai la tête pour le voir. Il était recroquevillé et son corps tremblait. D'une main peu assurée, je la posai sur son dos. Il geignit, comme un animal apeuré et j'entendis, comme un verdict qui sonna si vrai à mes oreilles :

- Tout ça c'est ta faute… ta faute… Je vis un enfer par ta faute et toi… toi, tu as quoi ? Je te hais Potter… si tu savais comme je te hais…

N'y tenant plus, je m'allongeai derrière lui et le pris dans mes bras. Il ne me repoussa pas et mais ne cessa pas de me dire que tout était ma faute. Et même s'il avait aussi ses torts je ne pouvais que lui dire, comme un mantra :

- Pardon… oui c'est ma faute… hais-moi… pardon.

**POV Draco**

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là, à pleurer sur mon sort… Potter me pressant contre lui. J'avais explosé… et j'en étais gêné à présent. Un Malfoy se devait de ne faire passer aucune émotion et bien que j'aie réussi dans ma salle commune, le trop-plein était sorti dans ma chambre, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

Et la fatigue ne m'aidait pas à tenir le coup… à être totalement heureux de la vie en moi.

J'avais eu un mal fou à ne pas laisser ma main sur mon ventre toute la journée, souhaitant plus que tout être dans mon lit, pour entendre son cœur battre… écouter ce rythme qui… me procurait tellement de bien.

Le sort ne faisait plus effet depuis un petit moment et bien que le sommeil ne fût pas venu à moi, je ne pouvais que me sentir plus détendu. Cela m'avait fait du bien… de laisser libre cours à mes émotions.

Me sentant quelques minutes plus tard mal à l'aise au fait de sentir des bras autour de moi, je murmurai, la gorge douloureuse :

- Potter, tu peux partir…

Le silence me répondit et ne voulant pas faire traîner ça des heures, avec une petite difficulté due aux bras m'encerclant, je me retournai. Je me rendis compte qu'il ne m'avait pas répondu tout simplement parce que lui, LUI, il dormait !

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, pour ensuite redescendre en flèche. Ma vue s'était posée sur ses joues où des traces de larmes étaient visibles. Je me mis à le regarder un temps qui me parut si long et si court à la fois, avant qu'une envie de plus en plus habituelle n'arrive.

Je sortis du lit avec empressement et allai me vider la vessie avec un certain soulagement. Une fois fini, je me lavai les mains, avec lenteur. Ma fatigue me rattrapait.

Mes mains lavées et essuyées, je retournai dans la chambre et me dirigeai vers ma garde-robe. J'en sortis un pyjama, ayant constaté que j'étais toujours habillé. Je l'enfilai sans pudeur, en ayant le regard sur mon lit où se trouvait Potter toujours endormi.

Puis je pris la direction de ma couche où je me rallongeai. Je me plaçai sur le côté et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, je me mis à regarder mon invité, si je pouvais le nommer ainsi.

Il avait gardé ses lunettes, choses que je m'empressai de lui retirer. Il bougea un peu, marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas avant de se blottir un peu plus contre l'oreiller. Le bébé devait encore me jouer des tours, car cette vue de mon ennemi était assez touchante. Ses cheveux étaient encore en désordre, sa bouche entrouverte laissait passer un souffle régulier mais lent…

Je posai la tête sur l'oreiller et sans m'y attendre, le sommeil me tomba dessus.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je bougeai des hanches pour en avoir plus, pour ressentir encore cette bouche. Je gémissais sans retenue son prénom pour qu'il me prenne entièrement…

Sa langue qui montait et descendait sur la peau brûlante de mon érection me rendait fou… Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche tout en enserrant mes draps de mes doigts. Je n'en pouvais plus et je voulais tellement… tellement plus. Je voulais qu'il me prenne et qu'il me suce, je voulais sentir ses lèvres autour de mon sexe.

Quand il consentit enfin à mes demandes, je criai, face aux sensations. Je le sentis creuser ses joues, je sentis sa langue jouer avec mon gland sensible et tout ça me fit crier, désinhibé comme j'étais, là, mon membre dans sa bouche.

Quand ses doigts prirent la base de mon sexe qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre entre ses lèvres, je redressai la tête, pour tomber dans son regard vert… dilaté et brillant. Son regard me transperça de part en part et le voir là, monter et baisser sa tête, enfournant mon sexe en lui, dans cette bouche chaude, m'excita encore plus et je ne pus qu'enfouir mes mains dans ses cheveux pour l'encourager à aller plus vite, plus loin.

Harry faisait ça tellement bien…

Je me réveillai en sursaut, alerte.

Quand je me rendis compte que j'étais dans mon lit, habillé et qu'aucune bouche ne pompait mon sexe, je me laissai retomber sur mon matelas, en soufflant.

Je passai la main sur mon visage pour reprendre contenance. Ce rêve avait paru si réel…

Rêve ?

Comment pouvais-je passer du cauchemar au rêve ? En même temps, je devais, malgré la honte que je pouvais en éprouver, me rendre compte que je n'étais pas en train de vomir après ses images… elles m'avaient même excité.

Je baissai le regard, soulevant le drap sur mon entrejambe et vis, qu'effectivement, mon sexe était au garde-à-vous, exigeant une libération. Potter étant parti, certainement pendant que je dormais, je ne me refusai pas ce petit plaisir qui m'avait manqué depuis la rentrée.

Je défis la couette recouvrant mon corps et le drap. Je baissai mon pantalon de pyjama et sans attendre, je pris mon sexe pour lui infliger un va-et-vient rapide et constant. Je gémissais sans me retenir, trouvant le fait de le faire des plus libérateurs.

Je ne fus pas long pour que ma semence jaillisse de mon sexe. Une fois ma respiration de nouveau normale, je me lançai un sort de nettoyage et me plaçai sur le ventre.

Je ne voulais surtout pas me rappeler ce qui avait entraîné ce moment en solitaire.

**POV Harry**

Je n'avais su comment réagir quand je l'avais étendu gémir mon prénom, tout en bougeant des hanches. Et j'avais su encore moins comment réagir quand, prêt à sortir de sa chambre, la cape d'invisibilité enfilée pour ne pas me faire voir, il s'était réveillé.

Je n'avais plus su où me mettre. Mais il y avait encore pire.

Ce que je venais de voir maintenant… Ce que… ce qui m'avait excité. Mon sexe était dressé dans mon sous-vêtement qui me faisait désormais mal. Et je restai là, immobile, devant la porte, invisible.

Pendant qu'il se caressait, je n'avais pu faire autrement que me rappeler cette nuit-là, entre nous. Nuit où j'avais découvert le plaisir et que, depuis, je n'avais pu retrouver. Et cela même avec Ginny qui ne s'y prenait pas comme il le fallait.

Moi, je voulais ce que j'avais ressenti cette nuit-là, sous le corps de Malfoy, entre ses mains, dans sa bouche… dans son corps…

Et ce maudit connard venait de faire « ça » alors que j'étais là, près de lui !

Je lui en voulais, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je lui en voulais de me donner envie de refaire tout… sans rien omettre. Je voulais revenir en arrière, boire cette fichue bouteille de Vodka, le croiser et le suivre. Je voulais de nouveau me trouver sur son canapé, l'embrassant… avant de… avant d'être en lui.

Et le plus humiliant, je voulais ensuite me retrouver de nouveau dans son lit, celui que je venais de quitter quelques minutes avant, je voulais me retrouver de nouveau sous son corps, soumis à ses coups de reins… ceux qui m'avaient rendu fou.

Je serrai des poings parce que j'avais envie de tout ça et qu'en même temps, je me dégoûtais pour en avoir envie.

Me fichant tout à coup de si Malfoy dormait ou pas, je sortis de la chambre et me mis à courir vers mon dortoir, tombant même dans ma hâte.

Je me fis mal aux genoux et aux poignets mais cela n'était pas important. Le plus important était que je dorme et me réveille de ce cauchemar.

Quand je fus arrivé devant la grosse dame, je parvins à lui dire, le souffle cours, le mot de passe, et râlant qu'on la dérageait pendant qu'elle dormait, elle m'ouvrit le passage.

Je m'engouffrai dans la salle commune et montai les escaliers puis entrai dans mon dortoir. L'endroit où rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Je retirai la cape, la rangeai dans la malle et filai avec discrétion dans la salle de bains. Je devais me laver…

Me laver d'avoir eu de telles pensées, de telles envies.

L'eau froide, celle que j'allumai, me fit crier un bref instant. Je tendis mes muscles et restai sous le jet glacial. L'effet fut celui que je désirais et mon sexe diminua de volume. Quand il fut au repos total, je sortis de la douche, grelottant et commençai à me sécher rapidement avec une serviette prise sur le petit meuble prévu à cet effet.

Quand je fus habillé et dans mon lit, la seule chose qui passa le barrage de mes lèvres, fut :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi…

Les larmes tombèrent de nouveau et le reste de ma nuit, je la passai à regarder les tentures du lit de Ron.

**POV Draco**

Deux jours !

Cela faisait deux jours que Potter ne venait plus pour écouter le bébé et je ne savais pas comment le prendre.

Ne voulait-il plus du bébé ? Avait-il changé d'avis ?

Allais-je être seul, dans cette… grossesse ? Sans personne à qui en parler, ni... ni personne pour me soutenir moralement ? Car ces deux jours, j'avais eu comme un manque dans ma chambre. Personne à qui parler librement, personne sur qui me défouler… personne pour me tenir et me rassurer.

J'avais même vidé mes fioles pour écouter les battements du cœur du petit garçon qui grandissait en moi. Je n'avais pas dormi, juste écouté ce merveilleux son qui tantôt m'avait fait pleurer, en rappel du geste que je m'étais apprêté à faire pour le faire partir, mais aussi à des sourires niais que seule ma chambre avait vus. Je n'étais pas un Poufsouffle !

Là, le repas venait juste de se terminer dans la Grande Salle et j'avais essuyé _son_ indifférence. Pas un regard dans ma direction… rien !

J'arrêtai là mes pensées meurtrières et entrai dans l'infirmerie. Je voulais entendre de nouveau le son du bébé… mon petit garçon. C'était la seule chose qui me calmait.

Quand l'infirmière me vit, elle me fit un geste pour me demander de la suivre dans son bureau, ce que je fis.

- Pourquoi venez-vous ? Vous avez un souci ? Demanda-t-elle en lançant un sort de silence sur la porte.

- Non, aucun souci. Je suis juste à cours…

- Je vois, me coupa-t-elle. Je vais vous en fournir, mais ce sont mes dernières. Je vais devoir aller en racheter, ne pouvant demander à Severus de m'en brasser d'autre, il trouverait ça suspect. Autre chose ?

- Non. Mis à part que… et bien, débutai-je rouge de gêne. Mes humeurs changent de plus en plus. Sans compter mon appétit démesuré. Est-ce normal ?

- Ce sont là les aléas d'une grossesse, en effet. Même si vous prenez un peu d'avance sur certaines choses. A ce propos, j'aimerais vous faire des prélèvements pour les analyser.

- Quelles sortes de prélèvement ? Demandai-je sentant mon visage perdre ses couleurs.

- Un peu d'urine, du sperme et du sang. Un cheveu aussi. Draco, tu dois être conscient que ton cas reste très rare et… et nous devons savoir d'où vient cette faculté que tu as à enfanter. Cela peut être dangereux pour ta santé.

Je hochai la tête et la vis prendre trois fioles sur une étagère derrière elle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Après mon passage à l'infirmerie où j'avais été forcé de… de donner de moi-même, j'étais parti dans ma salle commune. Comme les derniers jours, je me forçai à prendre part aux conversations et aux plans pour humilier les autres élèves.

Je pus voir que, malgré tout ça, Blaise me regardait du coin de l'œil et je savais que son cerveau n'avait cessé d'analyser mes réponses, mes gestes… ma manière de me tenir.

Et là, j'étais bien heureux de marcher vers ma chambre. Quand je passai devant le tableau qui renfermait les cuisines… une sorte d'envie se fit sentir au plus profond de moi. Je ne réfléchis pas deux secondes et caressai la poire qui y donnait accès.

Quand j'eus pénétré dans la pièce, la masse d'elfes de maison me regarda et celui plus près de moi me demanda ce que je désirais. Aucune hésitation ne se fit connaitre pour donner ma réponse, bien malgré moi.

- Bien Maître Malfoy, votre demande sera apportée dans votre chambre personnelle dans quelques minutes. Autre chose Maître ?

- Hum… oui. Ajoutez des poires et puis une tranche de rôti, celui d'aujourd'hui. Et… et ajoutez aussi du jus de citrouille.

Plein d'autres choses voulaient sortir de ma bouche, mais je me retins et sans attendre, je déguerpis avant de demander tout ce qu'il y avait en cuisine.

Le chemin jusqu'à ma chambre fut rapide, et une fois arrivé, je faillis tomber en me prenant les pieds dans quelque chose. Je jetai un œil au sol mais ne vis rien. J'étais vraiment en manque de sommeil pour faillir me rétamer au sol comme un vulgaire Poufsouffle sans même rien sur mon passage.

Je secouai la tête et constatant que j'étais devant le tableau renfermant ma chambre, je prononçai alors mon mot de passe, toujours inchangé depuis la rentrée. Faudrait que je pense à le faire un de ces jours.

Quand le tableau me laissa passer, je sentis quelque chose prendre mon bras. Je me retournai et vis… un bras dans le vide. J'allais hurler comme jamais quand j'entendis :

- Du calme, c'est juste moi.

Je fus rassuré à ces simples mots et… laissai entrer du vide dans ma chambre. Quand j'eus fermé la porte, il enleva sa cape et il me regarda… penaud.

- Heu, tu dois te demander pourquoi je ne suis pas venu les autres jours, non ?

J'allais lui répondre qu'effectivement, je m'étais posé la question, et plus d'une fois… sans toutefois lui dire la deuxième partie, quand un elfe apparut avec mon plateau. Je le vis le déposer sur la table et après une courbette et un énième « Maître Malfoy est servi », il disparut.

Oubliant Potter et tout le reste, je retirai ma cape et la laissai tomber au sol pour ensuite filer vers mon coin salon et sans attendre, pris une fraise que je trempai dans le chocolat fondu.

Je gémis de plaisir face aux saveurs et je ne pus que m'asseoir à même le sol pour manger, enfin, sans devoir me retenir.

Je ne sus combien de temps passa avant que je ne me souvienne que je n'étais pas seul. Je cessai donc de couper ma tranche de rôti et avalai le morceau de poire au chocolat pour demander :

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ?

Il fut surpris de ma question et secoua la tête. Je remarquai alors qu'il s'était assis au sol et qu'il me regardait… bizarrement.

- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Demandai-je en essuyant ma bouche.

- Heu… non, non ! Je me demande juste où tu vas mettre tout ça…

Je sentis mon visage brûler et je baissai la tête.

Effectivement, où allais-je mettre tout ça ? Cette question sonna comme une réalité et je me relevai soudain, en proie à une peur sans non. J'allais grossir et devenir laid… repoussant.

- Je ne veux pas !

- Tu ne veux pas quoi ?

Je fondis sur lui et le frappai de toutes mes forces. Je martelai son torse de mes poings et je pus sentir les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je ne voulais pas devenir gros et laid, je ne voulais pas perdre ma beauté.

- Draco arrête !

Il me repoussa et emprisonna mes poings. Il me regardait à présent comme si j'étais une bête de foire et cela me fit revenir à la réalité.

J'allais être une bête de foire, j'allais avoir un bébé, moi, un garçon. J'allais avoir un gros ventre et j'allais être un parmi si peu à enfanter. J'allais peut-être être le seul Malfoy à le faire. Un paria, un rejet de notre société. J'allais tout perdre, en prenant du poids. J'allais me montrer aux yeux des autres comme… comme…

- Du calme Draco… allez viens, tu trembles, entendis-je.

Mais je ne pouvais cesser de trembler ni de pleurer. J'étais enceint et… et même si j'aurais dû faire cesser ça, je ne le pouvais plus. Je ne devais plus qu'espérer une chose, ne pas être seul. Je ne voulais pas être seul avec ce bébé, je ne voulais pas tout perdre pour cette fichue nuit où j'avais trop bu.

- Tu m'inquiètes Draco…

**POV Harry**

Je ne savais depuis combien de temps j'étais mal assis, Draco perdu dans le vide. Mais j'avais faim et j'avais très envie d'entendre le bébé. Je repoussai délicatement mon fardeau très perturbé, à ce qu'il me semblait, et me levai. Je me dégourdis les jambes qui étaient presque endormies.

Mon regard s'attarda sur la table basse où de très bonnes choses étaient présentes. Je tournai la tête et vis que Draco s'était endormi. Il ne pourrait donc rien me dire ou reprocher au fait que je mange.

Fort de cette pensée, je me dirigeai vers le petit salon et sans attendre, me mis à dévorer les fraises et le chocolat fondu. Je pris aussi quelques bouts de poire. J'étais ravi que mon appétit soit revenu.

Depuis ces deux derniers jours, j'avais… quelque peu perdu toute envie de manger. De rire aussi, de m'amuser ou de discuter avec les autres. J'avais dû faire un énorme travail sur moi-même.

Et j'avais réussi enfin à comprendre. Comprendre que… que peut-être ce qu'il s'était passé avec Draco à la rentrée était bon, que si j'avais la chance que cela se reproduise, je devrai me laisser faire.

Et comprendre en définitive que c'était les garçons qui m'attiraient plus que les filles aussi. Et cela avait été dur. J'avais pleuré dans mon lit et demandé pardon à mes parents de ne pas être normal, j'avais encore une fois une différence qui me pesait.

Et ce matin, je m'étais levé en me disant que cette différence avait, ou plutôt allait donner la vie. A mon fils ou ma fille, et que c'était ça la chose la plus importante.

Et peu importe que j'aie envie que Draco me saute dessus ou l'inverse, je devais cesser de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. J'étais alors revenu et… eh bien, j'avais encore dû subir les changements d'humeur de sieur Malfoy.

Mais une partie de moi ne lui en voulait pas. Si j'étais à sa place, enceint de mon ennemi… je ne savais pas comment je vivrais la chose. Peut-être serais-je encore pire que lui… ou plus calme. Mais je serais perturbé et si mes amis seraient au courant, j'étais sûr que se serait eux qui subiraient tous mes doutes, mes peurs, ma violence et mes sautes d'humeurs.

N'ayant plus faim, je me laissai aller dans le divan. J'étais fatigué et résigné. Je devrai faire avec la situation et voir comment les choses évolueraient entre Draco et moi.

Draco…

Je ne savais même pas comment de Malfoy j'étais passé à Draco… mais c'était tant mieux. A défaut d'être… hum, comment dire, ensemble, nous devions devenir amis pour le bébé.

Bien que j'avais d'autres envies, surtout depuis que j'avais voulu remplacer les fraises qu'il avait mangées devant moi plus tôt, ou l'envie que j'avais eue de poser ma bouche sur la sienne pour récupérer le chocolat. Sans oublier les autres qui avaient eu le temps de passer dans ma tête pendant qu'il avait mangé en faisant ses bruits si… excitants.

Je nous avais imaginés nus, entourés de chocolat, de fraises et de poires. Je nous avais imaginés se suçant avec… frénésie. Et pire que tout, je l'avais imaginé en moi, bougeant et gémissant. Merlin que j'étais perdu et en même temps apeuré d'avoir de telles pensées.

Je bâillai et me dis que vu que mon hôte dormait à poings fermés, je pouvais dormir ici, dans le fauteuil. Mais… j'avais envie de l'entendre. Je me relevai donc et allai chercher le truc à appliquer sur son ventre. Je trouvai une petite caisse dans la salle de bains.

Je m'avançai dès lors vers le lit où reposait Draco, le visage détendu. Ses joues étaient un peu humides, dues à ses larmes, mais je ne voulais pas les essuyer. Il pourrait se réveiller.

Doucement, comme si je devais approcher une bête sauvage, je posai un genou, puis deux sur le matelas. Le lit s'affaissa un peu mais cela ne réveilla pas Draco. Je commençai à ouvrir sa chemise, assez pour ce que je devais faire, ou plutôt voulais.

Une fois le bas de sa chemise ouvert, me dévoilant son ventre arrondi, j'ouvris le pot et passai l'onguent sur sa peau chaude. Je m'attendais à entendre le battement du cœur de mon bébé mais rien.

Je me souvins alors du sort et sans attendre, je sortis ma baguette et le lançai. Le son atteignit mes oreilles et un sourire heureux orna mon visage.

Je restai assis un temps assez long, ne voulant pas perturber ce moment. Quand après un temps indéterminé je n'entendis plus rien, je me laissai aller et posai ma tête sur un oreiller libre. Le sommeil ne fut pas long à venir.

Malheureusement, un peu avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, je ne pus que me rapprocher du corps de Draco, voulant sentir sa chaleur, ainsi que poser ma main sur son ventre.

* * *

**Voilà, enfin le chapitre 6. Il s'est fait attendre et… toutes les excuses du monde n'y pourront rien. **_Sachez pour information qu'il fait 17 pages et 6200 mots._

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Mon écriture a-t-elle ****changé ****? Mon état d'esprit oui, mais il ne redeviendra plus comme avant malheureusement. J'espère en tous cas que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous serez assez gentils pour me le dire en review. Et cela même s'il vous a déçu. **

**J'en ai vraiment besoin… car je ne vais pas vous cacher que mes anciennes fic sont plus dures à écrire… parce qu'elle me rappelle mon ex. Nos disputes parce que j'écrivais et autres trucs dans le genre. Mais je n'abandonne pas… les chapitres seront juste plus longs à venir. Donc, ne vous attendez pas à lire le chapitre 7 dans deux semaines. Comptez plutôt le lire au mois de mai. Rassurez-vous aussi, quand j'aurais bouclé deux fictions sur le point de devenir complète, j'****écrirai ****de nouveau pour publier un chapitre par mois.**

**Bref, tout ça pour en revenir à ce chapitre.**

**Je vous dis à très vite, et je vous promets que malgré tout, j'essayerai de publier avant, plutôt vers courant avril, si mes autres fic dont les updates prévues avance plus rapidement.**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre publié le 28 mars 2011_


	8. Chapter 7

**Auteur ****: **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre ****:** Une erreur qui changera tout

**Couple ****de ****cette ****fiction :** Harry James Potter / Draco Lucius Malfoy

**Rated ****: **M

**Type ****: **Cette fiction est un slash (relation entre hommes d'ordre sexuel)

**Situation** : Cette fiction débute au 6ème tome.

**Disclaimer ****: **Il est évident que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, je les lui emprunte juste pour m'amuser un peu.

**PS ****:** Oubliez l'épisode Cho Chang. Sirius Black est bel et bien mort, cette fiction commence à la sixième année d'Harry Potter et Severus Rogue sera nommé ici Severus Snape.

**Béta ****correctrice ****: **Vivi64

* * *

**Note ****auteure** : Tout d'abord, encore désolée pour ces réponses reviews sommaire, mais je suis fatiguée et demain j'aurais eu très peu de temps pour y répondre mieux. Vendredi ma journée est aussi chargée. Et je suppose que vous désirez plus lire ce chapitre, que des réponses reviews « _personnelles_ ». Sinon, voilà le chapitre que j'avais promis pour les fêtes de fin d'année et si tout va bien, « _La __bague __de __l__'__amour_ » suivra et arrivera courant janvier. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **MERCI** aux anonymes qui ont laissé une trace et un avis. Je vous aime et vous dis une fois de plus de me laisser une adresse mail avec espace pour recevoir une réponse :p

* * *

**Chapitre ****7**

* * *

**POV ****Draco** _(Quatre __jours __plus __tard__ - d__imanche __28 __septembre __1996)_

J'étais enfin en route pour retrouver ma chambre et accessoirement Potter. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il venait me retrouver. La veille, je l'avais même autorisé à m'attendre dans la chambre, trouvant dangereux qu'il s'assoit au sol, recouvert de cette cape.

Là, j'avais faim, mais je savais que j'avais mangé plus que de raison à l'heure du repas passée dans ma chambre, avec un plateau bien garni venant des cuisines.

Je savais aussi que nous devions parler avec Potter, parce que j'avais des tas de questions qui me passaient de plus en plus par la tête. Je n'étais pas fou et Potter savait à présent que j'étais un Mangemort, que j'avais la marque. Et j'avais peur qu'il m'enlève le bébé une fois mis au monde. Et ça, je ne le désirais pas. Et je devais aussi me rendre à l'évidence que je n'avais pas le droit de le priver de son fils.

Je soufflai et prononçai le mot de passe. Le tableau laissa place à la porte que je franchis. Potter était assis au sol, penché sur la table où étaient, à ce qu'il me semblait, ses devoirs. Il releva la tête et me sourit, avant de ranger son foutoir. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait jamais de bonnes notes, vu dans quelles conditions il faisait ses devoirs.

- Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, dit-il en se relevant et passant la main dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

- J'ai réussi à leur échapper, répondis-je en enlevant ma cape.

- Je me suis inquiété en ne te voyant pas dans la Grande Salle.

- J'ai mangé ici, expliquai-je en prenant place sur le fauteuil.

Il hocha la tête, comprenant, et termina de ranger ses affaires. Moi, je soufflai enfin et en profitai pour enlever la ceinture qui retenait mon pantalon, chose inutile maintenant, mais ça, je ne pouvais pas le montrer aux autres. Je n'avais d'ailleurs qu'une hâte, pouvoir aller à Pré-au-Lard pour m'acheter d'autres vêtements mieux adaptés à mon « problème ».

Potter s'installa quelques secondes plus tard sur le canapé et me regarda, sûrement dans l'attente d'une saute d'humeur. Mais je me sentais bien ce soir. J'avais mangé à ma faim, je n'avais pas dû rester jusque tard dans la salle commune et j'étais enfin dans ma chambre. Ce qui voulait dire que je pouvais être moi-même et que j'allais pouvoir écouter le bébé.

- Malfoy... il faudrait qu'on parle, hum... du bébé.

- Je suis d'accord. Mais si tu pouvais me laisser quelques minutes afin que je prenne une douche et me change.

Il sourit et ensuite, fixa son sac. Je le vis se triturer les mains puis il regarda un peu à ma gauche.

- Malfoy... ça fait quelques jours que tu me laisses dormir ici et je me demandais si... si je pouvais me mettre en pyjama et faire un tour rapide dans ta salle de bains.

Ce qu'il me dit me troubla. Il disait vrai, mais... cela n'était pas normal. Le fait qu'il dorme ici et prenne ses affaires faisait comme si nous étions ensemble et que...

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter. C'est juste que j'en ai un peu marre de dormir dans mes vêtements sales et me laver en à peine deux minutes le matin.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Et je pus vite me rendre compte que le fait qu'il dorme en pyjama ou habillé ne changeait rien à la situation. Nous dormions ensemble et mes nuits étaient plus calmes et plus sereines. Le fait de sentir que je n'étais pas seul m'aidait à ne pas déprimer comme les deux jours où Potter m'avait ignoré.

- Tu pourras utiliser la salle de bains quand j'aurai fini, murmurai-je en me levant.

Sans attendre, je me rendis à ladite salle de bains et me déshabillai rapidement. J'avais hâte d'être dans mon lit et ainsi entendre mon fils. L'eau chaude me fit du bien et je fus rapide pour me laver. Une fois en dehors de la cabine, je frottai mon corps humide d'une serviette.

Et après un lavage de dents dans les règles de l'art, j'enfilai mon pyjama de la veille et sortis de la pièce. Potter était debout et avait les joues rouges. Il s'empressa de dire :

- Je ne serai pas long.

Il prit son sac et fila dans la salle de bains. Secouant la tête, je me dirigeai vers la caisse d'onguent. J'espérais que Pomfresh pourrait rapidement en acheter, car il ne m'en restait que très peu.

Une fois la fiole en main, je me dirigeai vers le lit et m'y installai. J'ouvris ensuite mon haut et en écartai les pans de tissu. J'étais heureux que le feu de cheminée donne une chaleur à la pièce, sinon je serais mort de froid. Soupirant et souriant, vu que dans quelques secondes j'allais entendre _son_ cœur, j'appliquai l'onguent sur mon abdomen et lançai ensuite le sortilège.

Le bruit perça le silence de la pièce et je m'allongeai. Si Potter avait dit vrai, il ne serait plus très long et j'avais bien le droit à quelques minutes seul à seul avec notre fils.

Minutes des plus courtes, vu que la porte liant la chambre à la salle de bains s'ouvrit.

- Voilà, j'ai fini. Merci encore Dra… Malfoy.

Je ne le repris pas sur l'emploi de mon prénom et le vis venir vers le lit, dans un pyjama ridiculement trop Gryffondor. Je souris à cette vue, puis pouffai. Harry, sachant sûrement la cause de mon hilarité, me dit en montant sur le lit à mes côtés :

- C'est ça, fous-toi de moi, mais sache c'est un cadeau des Weasley et c'est bien mieux que les anciens t-shirts de mon cousin !

- Je n'ai rien dit.

Je cessai de rire à sa main se posant sur mon ventre. Mais je ne m'écartai pas. Il avait le droit de le faire et puis… je devais avouer que depuis son retour après son absence de deux jours, je préférais qu'il touche mon ventre que d'être seul.

- Il faut qu'on parle… on ne peut plus éviter cette conversation, entendis-je.

- Je t'écoute, murmurai-je en m'installant sur le dos.

Je le sentis bouger et je pus voir du coin de l'œil qu'il s'était mis sur le côté, face à moi, tout en gardant sa main sur mon ventre.

- Vis-à-vis du bébé… est-ce que tu comptes l'utiliser contre moi ? Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Je me fis la réflexion que si j'en avais vraiment eu l'intention, il était idiot de croire que je lui avouerais comme ça. Mais je savais d'ores et déjà que jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille, parce que mon fils risquerait d'être tué sans remords par le Mage Noir. Je tournai donc la tête vers lui et lui fis un sourire.

- Bien que si ce fût le cas, je ne te le dirai pas, stupide Gryffondor, jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille. Je veux que notre fils vive.

- Fils ?

- Eh bien oui, c'est un garçon, affirmai-je.

- Tu ne m'en avais rien dit.

Cela n'était pas très grave, pensai-je.

- Hello toi… je suis ton second papa. Alors comme ça, tu es un garçon, s'adressa Potter à mon ventre.

Voyant sa tête et ses cheveux dans tous les sens, je ris à gorge déployée.

- Tu verrais ton air idiot, dis-je en riant.

- Tu ne lui parles jamais ?

Je secouai la tête négativement et par instinct, posai la main sur mon ventre. Elle atterrit sur celle de Potter. Je l'enlevai et la plaçai un peu plus haut afin de ne plus toucher la sienne.

- Comment imagines-tu l'avenir ? Demanda Potter.

- Je ne sais pas, murmurai-je.

- Est-ce tu vas m'enlever mon fils ?

- Notre fils, grinçai-je des dents. C'est moi qui le porte, alors respecte-moi, m'énervai-je.

- Pardon… ne t'énerve pas Draco.

Je grognai, mais me calmai.

- Alors ? Souffla-t-il.

- Alors ! Je ne suis pas un monstre, enfin plus maintenant.

Je m'étais souvenu à cet instant avoir voulu tuer mon propre enfant.

Un frisson parcourut mon corps.

Le silence s'installa et souhaitant dormir, je me relevai pour me glisser sous les draps. Potter en fit de même et sans ma permission, replaça sa main sur mon ventre. Mais je n'avais toujours pas envie de lui dire de la retirer, alors que cet apaisement dû aux battements de cœur du bébé raisonnait dans la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sentis la main de Potter me prodiguer des caresses et tournai la tête vers lui. Sa main se suspendit et nos regards se fixèrent un moment, avant qu'il ne reprenne ses frôlements, la main tremblante.

Je fermai les yeux, en proie à la fatigue. Et puis, l'air de rien, ses caresses me faisaient du bien, pourquoi lui demander d'arrêter ?

**POV ****Harry** _(Une __semaine __plus __tard__ – d__imanche __05 __octobre __1996)_

Je me réveillai « une seconde fois » dans mon lit, avec le sourire aux lèvres. La veille, j'avais pu parler avec le bébé, sans entendre Draco râler ou même rire. D'ailleurs, il nous avait même ignorés en lisant son bouquin.

J'avais encore la sensation de chaleur sous la main, le bonheur qui avait envahi mon corps face à toutes les images de famille qui m'avaient assailli. Cette image de moi portant mon fils, lui donnant le biberon. Mais aussi de Draco souriant et jouant avec notre fils.

Je ne pensais plus qu'à eux ces derniers jours, délaissant mes cours et mes amis. Et je savais au plus profond de moi que je n'agissais pas de la bonne façon. Je devrais peut-être envisager d'en parler à Ron et Hermione, avec la permission de Draco. Cela le concernait aussi, quoique je puisse en penser. Maintenant qu'il attendait ce bébé… il était lié à moi. Par notre fils…

- Harry, je sais que tu t'amuses la nuit mais tu dois te lever, fit Ron en prenant place au bord du lit.

Je me relevai, sachant qu'il ne me laisserait pas tranquille et me frottai le visage. J'avais encore la tête lourde et je ne voyais presque rien, mes lunettes étant encore sur la table de nuit.

- C'est bon, j'me lève, dis-je en m'appuyant contre la tête de lit.

- On a peut-être pas cours, mais je compte bien faire un tour sur le terrain de Quidditch avec mon meilleur ami, lança Ron tout sourire.

Je lui rendis ce dernier, et, culpabilisant de l'avoir mis de côté, je ne trainai pas plus, mis mes lunettes et pris le chemin de la salle de bains.

La journée passa rapidement, entre rire avec mes amis et le Quidditch. Même Hermione était venue avec nous sur le terrain et nous avait encouragés. Je devais avouer en mon for intérieur que cela me faisait du bien.

- Harry ?

Je regardai mon amie qui me souriait.

- Oui !

- On devrait peut-être rentrer et laisser la place aux Serpentard qui doivent s'entrainer. Non ?

Je tournai la tête et vis effectivement l'équipe des Serpentard attendre que les quelques élèves, comme Ron et moi, qui s'adonnaient au Quidditch, leur laisse le terrain. Ron descendit d'ailleurs, se posa au sol et vint nous rejoindre Hermione et moi.

Moi qui ne cessais de regarder le père de mon fils, en retrait. Il nous fixait tout en discutant avec une fille, mais ils étaient trop loin pour que je puisse identifier qui c'était.

- De toute manière, il fait froid, on sera mieux dans la salle commune.

Je suivis mes amis, non sans poser mon regard sur le ventre caché par la cape de Draco. Une fois dans la chaleur de la salle commune, je fis une partie d'échecs avec Ron, que je perdis, puis je pris part aux discussions.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans mon lit, discutant avec mes compagnons de dortoir, que je me rendis compte que cela faisait quelques temps que cela ne m'était plus arrivé. Pire encore, là, sous ma couette, je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas au bon endroit.

J'aurais dû être dans le lit de Draco, la main sur son ventre. Le son des battements de cœur de mon fils résonnerait dans le silence de la pièce et je serais enfin bien. Comment avais-je pu oublier ?

**POV ****Draco **_  
_

Je venais de terminer mon devoir pour le lendemain, et Potter n'était toujours pas là.

Je regardai une fois de plus la porte, qui était restée close. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas ce soir ? N'avait-il plus envie d'entendre le bébé ? S'était-il fait prendre par un préfet ?

Je soupirai et pris une pomme de terre rôtie avant de la remettre à sa place. Je n'avais plus faim, c'était plus un acte de gourmandise.

Je me relevai et rangeai mes affaires. Je ne devais plus espérer qu'il vienne vu l'heure tardive, et, légèrement triste en réalisant que j'étais seul alors que j'en avais de moins en moins envie, je pris le chemin de la salle de bains.

Une fois dans la cabine de douche, je me savonnai les cheveux lentement, et en fis de même avec mon corps. Je restai ensuite juste là, sous l'eau chaude, la main sur mon ventre rebondi. Il avait un peu grossi, mais pas autant que je l'aurais cru.

Je baissai le regard, sentant mes cheveux se coller à mon front sous le jet d'eau et observai mon ventre. Je tentai d'imaginer comment serait mon fils, ses yeux, ses cheveux. J'eux soudain une vision de moi et un enfant sur le chemin de traverse.

Il avait semble-t-il onze ans, vu les paquets dans ses mains et le sourire scotché qu'il avait au visage. Il était blond, mais pas comme moi.

Je secouai la tête au moment où Potter nous avait rejoints et me rendant compte que j'étais sous la douche depuis un long moment, je fermai les robinets et sortis. Je faillis tomber, de l'eau s'étant étendue sur le carrelage et me rattrapai de justesse au lavabo. Je souris à mon reflet face à ma chance et sans attendre, pris une serviette dans le meuble. Je me frottai la peau humide avant d'en prendre une deuxième pour envelopper mes cheveux.

Une fois totalement sec plusieurs minutes plus tard, j'enroulai mes hanches d'une serviette et commençai à me raser. Millicent m'avait bien fait remarquer plus tôt dans la journée, alors que j'avais observé l'entrainement de Quidditch, que j'avais l'air négligé.

Je soupirai de tristesse, alors que je savais que je ne pourrais plus monter sur un balai avant la naissance de bébé. Penser à ça me fit remarquer que… que je ne savais pas exactement comment l'accouchement aller se dérouler. Mais j'étais presque sûr que je serais ouvert au niveau du ventre et que le bébé serait sorti avec délicatesse.

Rassuré par mes pensées, je finis ma toilette et pris le chemin de la chambre. Je me rendis devant la garde-robe, et laissai tomber le tissu éponge au sol pour enfiler je ne savais pas encore quel pyjama. J'hésitais entre du coton vu la fraicheur, mais aussi mon pyjama en soie bleu nuit. J'aimais particulièrement sentir ce tissu-là glisser sur ma peau pendant mon sommeil.

Me décidant pour le confort, je pris malgré tout celui en coton gris et l'enfilai tout en me retournant pour aller sous la couette. Mais je restai figé, Potter était assis tranquillement au bord du lit. Et ses yeux étaient braqués sur un endroit qu'il n'aurait pas dû fixer.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que mon entrejambe peut faire pour toi ?

Je pensais vraiment qu'il aurait un mouvement de recul face à ce sarcasme, pas qu'il rougirait comme une fille, tout en détournant la tête.

Je sentis ma bouche s'entrouvrir, mais ne dis rien. Je fis donc comme si de rien n'était, mais me promis d'en discuter avec lui. Potter avait un souci. Et j'en avais un par la même occasion. Sans oublier que je ne tolérerais plus qu'il regarde cette partie de mon corps sans y touc…

J'écarquillai les yeux, choqué par mes pensées, et me dirigeai vers la table basse pour enfourner la pomme de terre qui restait et qui m'avait fait de l'œil plus tôt.

Une fois avalée, je me rendis au lit et me glissai sous les couvertures. Potter me rejoignit et posa sa main sur mon ventre. Ce geste me fit… ressentir une sorte de retour en arrière et un dégoût sans nom monta en moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit près de moi, ni qu'il rougisse en me regardant. Je ne désirais en aucun cas qu'il pense à moi de cette façon si… dégoûtante.

- Potter… je ne me sens pas bien, pourrais-tu enlever ta main ? Demandai-je doucement, ne voulant pas qu'il le prenne mal.

Même si j'avais cette sensation écœurante, je ne comptais pas être seul pendant ma grossesse.

Penser ce mot me fis frissonner. L'infirmière ne m'avait toujours pas appelé pour me donner les résultats des prélèvements et mine de rien, cela me faisait peur.

- Tu veux… que je te conduise à l'infirmerie ? Demanda-t-il après un temps indéterminé.

Je secouai la tête et me retournai pour lui faire désormais face. Il avait le regard…

- Arrête !

- D'accord, calme-toi Draco. Mais j'dois arrêter quoi ?

- Ca ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça !

Je sentis la colère monter, alors que lui me fixait toujours avec ses yeux trop brillants. Et ces yeux-là, je pouvais me souvenir, et que Merlin m'en soit témoin, je ne désirais aucunement le faire. Ils étaient les mêmes qu'il avait braqués sur moi pendant…

Je mis la main devant la bouche et comme un ressort, je m'extirpai du lit et courus vers la salle de bains. Malheureusement, je n'y parvins pas et vomis à même le sol. Bien vite, je sentis deux mains me soutenir, alors que les miennes tremblaient sur le sol sali.

Et ce fut Potter, descendant mon bas de pyjama alors que le haut était déjà enlevé, qui me fit réaliser pleinement la chose. J'avais été transporté dans la salle de bains comme un pantin, encore choqué par cette nausée.

J'étais faible, plus que tout. J'étais seul dans cette épreuve et j'étais en cet instant porteur d'un bébé. Le fruit d'une nuit entre Potter et moi. Et bien que je fusse dégoûté par lui et ses yeux braqués en ce moment vers la cabine de douche alors qu'il me soulevait une jambe, je me dis que je devrais taire cette partie de moi qui voulait l'éloigner.

- Je vais te mettre sous la douche, tu… tu avais du vomi sur ton pyjama. Lave-toi, je vais m'occuper de ta chambre.

**POV ****Harry** _(Trois __jours __plus __tard__ - m__ercredi __08 __octobre __1996)_

Je suivais mes amis, tout en me demandant si je faisais vraiment le bon choix. J'en avais discuté avec Draco deux jours auparavant et il avait trouvé mon idée bonne. Il avait même décidé, face à mon « intelligence », d'engloutir trop de purée maison avec la sauce de viande, avant de tout remettre la nuit. Merci Merlin, il avait atteint les toilettes avant mais le fait était là, je ne savais pas finalement si c'était une si bonne idée avec du recul.

Une partie de moi le désirait. Je pourrais dés lors découcher sans me soucier de mon lit vide, je pourrais me doucher tranquillement le matin, ce que j'avais réussi à avoir en étant très… manipulateur envers Draco. J'avais très vite compris que je devais le caresser… hum… dans le sens du poil avec ses humeurs changeantes, mais les compliments deux jours de suite avaient eu leur effet. Maintenant, j'avais pu amener mon nécessaire de toilette dans sa chambre et j'avais eu le droit à une douche soir et matin. Bon, très tôt le matin, avant son réveil… mais j'en étais content et c'était déjà une victoire en soi.

Je pourrai donc souffler une fois de retour à la tour Gryffondor et ne pas filer à la Grande Salle en passant sur ma douche.

- Voilà, là, nous serons tranquille, dit soudain Hermione.

Je me rendis compte que nous étions dans une salle de classe qui semblait ne pas avoir été utilisée un bon nombre d'années.

- Comment connais-tu cet endroit Mione ? Demanda Ron en frottant un bureau avant de s'y asseoir.

- Pendant mes rondes. Bon Harry, qu'as-tu à nous dire de si important ? Fit mon amie en venant près de moi.

Je sentis qu'elle pensait que j'avais une mauvaise nouvelle, vu son corps prêt à me réconforter, mais j'avais plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour moi. Enfin, ça, je me garderai bien de leur dire.

- Eh bien, cela fait quelques temps que je découche du dortoir. Et vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi.

- On va enfin savoir avec qui tu sors, balança Ron en sautant sur ses pieds et en venant près de Mione et moi.

J'étais contente qu'il m'en veuille pour sa soeur qui gardait toujours ses distances.

Je souris, et secouai la tête négativement.

- La vérité, c'est que Dumbledore m'a ordonné de suivre des entrainements avec les professeurs mais cela doit rester secret. Je ne pouvais même pas vous le dire.

- Merlin Harry, il n'a pas le droit. Tu ne peux pas suivre correctement tes cours et des entrainements.

- Ca va, j'y arrive. Mais, et c'est justement là que je voulais en venir. Il m'a offert des appartements privés afin que j'aie moins de soucis. Ce dernier doit d'ailleurs rester secret pour les autres élèves. Il est dans une aile déserte du château. J'y dors et reviens ensuite au dortoir dans l'espoir que personne n'ait remarqué mon absence.

- Ben ça alors, moi qui pensais que tu couchais, murmura Ron.

Une fraction de seconde, je m'imaginai avec une fille, nu. Et cette image ne me plut pas du tout. Un frisson secoua d'ailleurs mon corps et ce fut Hermione qui donna une tape sur la tête de mon ami qui m'aida à ne pas commenter cette… réflexion.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu veux de l'aide ?

- Pour l'instant, non. Mais je ne pouvais plus vous mentir. Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, dis-je attristé.

Je leur mentais ouvertement à l'instant et ça me faisait mal. Ils étaient mes meilleurs amis, la sœur et le frère que je n'avais jamais eus. J'espérais que dans quelques temps, j'arrive à faire accepter à Draco de leur avouer pour le bébé. J'avais bon espoir. Un compliment ou deux, de la nourriture apportée chaque soir et un comportement docile allaient sûrement m'aider à y arriver.

Je souris, pendant que mes amis me prenaient dans leur bras, alors que moi je me faisais la réflexion que cette idée était plus Serpentard que Gryffondor. Le choixpeau n'avait peut-être pas eu tort.

Le reste de la journée de cours se passa bien, et ce fut le cœur plus léger que je pris le chemin de la chambre particulière de Draco. Mais je fus déçu de ne pas l'y trouver. Et n'ayant pas pensé à prendre la carte des Maraudeurs, j'attendis. Je me mis à penser, devant le feu de cheminée.

Penser à mon avenir, à la guerre, à Voldemort et mon bébé. Je désirais plus que tout qu'il soit sain et sauf quand tout sera terminé et j'aimais penser que moi aussi. Je pourrai profiter de la vie de famille que je n'avais jamais eue. Bien que cette dernière n'était pas forcément de moi et mon fils, mais plutôt de moi et un père dans mes rêves enfouis.

Soufflant, les yeux perdus dans les flammes, j'imaginai mon bébé. Ses rires, ses pleurs, les couches. Les nerfs à vif à cause de Draco, les désirs de ce dernier imbu de lui-même. Allait-il d'ailleurs redevenir le con prétentieux après la naissance ? Allait-il encore me donner des envies ?

Je fermai les yeux et m'installai mieux dans le fauteuil.

Ces derniers jours, j'avais été des plus mal à l'aise auprès du père de mon enfant. Je l'avais désiré à certains moments et pour ça, je m'en voulais encore. Ce n'était pas naturel et j'avais peur de décevoir mes parents, une fois de plus.

J'avais réussi à accepter cet attirance envers les garçons, car… Draco n'était plus le seul qui m'attirait. La veille, pendant une pause, j'avais filé aux toilettes et la vue de ce Serdaigle urinant, et surtout la vue de son sexe, m'avait donné envie de tendre la main.

De curiosité ? Envie ? Désir ou débilité, ça je n'en savais rien. Mais je comptais tout faire pour enfouir ces envies au plus profond de moi. Ce n'était pas le moment de virer fou alors que je devais, à un moment ou un autre, faire ce pour quoi j'étais encore en vie : tuer l'assassin de mes parents.

La porte s'ouvrant me sortit de mes pensées et par sécurité, je me cachai au cas où Draco serait accompagné, bien qu'il m'ait assuré ne plus ramener personne ici.

Quand je fus sûr qu'il soit seul, je me redressai et le vis, les yeux perdu, le visage blême.

- Draco, que se passe-t-il ?

- Oh Potter…

Il courut vers moi et me poussa. J'en tombais au fond du fauteuil et il commença à sangloter. Entre plusieurs sanglots, je pus comprendre.

Il avait été une fois de plus dans sa salle commune et s'y était assoupi, devant tout le monde. Il était humilié et avait peur. Peur d'être démasqué. Il ne cessa même de répéter pendant de longues minutes que les Serpentard, quand ils voulaient quelque chose, arrivaient toujours à leurs fins.

Je me promis de garder à l'œil ce Zabini qui revint à plusieurs reprises et après avoir calmé Draco, ce dernier se redressa, sécha ses larmes et remit son masque en place. C'était étrange de le voir agir comme ça devant moi.

- Je vais me doucher et puis, dormir. Et… garde pour toi ce qui vient de se passer.

Sa dernière phrase avait sonné comme un ordre, et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je ris. Croyait-il que j'allais crier sur tous les toits que j'avais dû réconforter un Malfoy enceint de moi ?

Mon rire ne dut pas lui plaire car je reçus une gifle bien retentissante et sans trop comprendre, je fus mis à la porte.

Et même si je devais en être outré, je sentais encore mon corps être secoué par mon rire.

Décidément, ce Malfoy là était instable émotionnellement.

Demain, je tenterai de me racheter avec du chocolat. De toute manière, j'aimais également en manger le soir.

**POV ****Draco** _  
_

Je fulminais. Ce foutu bigleux se foutait de ma gueule alors que je venais de subir une humiliation dans ma propre maison.

Un Malfoy ne devait en aucun cas s'assoupir comme je l'avais fait.

Je le détestais encore plus qu'avant en cet instant et la colère sortait par les pores de ma peau. Des vagues de haine parcouraient mon corps et serrant les poings, je me dirigeai vers mon lit. Mon oreiller dû subir ma colère à coup de poings. Mais bien vite, mon énergie s'épuisa et cela était très agaçant. J'avais remarqué ça ces derniers jours.

La moindre émotion me fatiguait et j'étais bien heureux de devoir aller voir l'infirmière le lendemain, je pourrai lui en souligner deux mots. Je n'avais plus de potion nourrissante et c'était pareil pour l'onguent.

Pomfresh devait bien avoir une potion pour contrer cette baisse d'énergie.

Las, je me plaçai sur le dos et me rendis compte que ma colère s'était évanouie. J'étais un monstre émotionnel et je devais avouer que c'était ça mon plus gros problème. Zabini me regardait de plus en plus aux moments où il n'aurait mieux pas fallu. Et ce garçon était très intelligent. S'il doutait de moi, vis-à-vis de ma position au sein de la guerre, il n'aurait aucun scrupule à envoyer une lettre à mes parents. Et je devais avouer que cette place était abandonnée depuis l'acceptation du bébé.

Je devais faire profil bas et dès le lendemain matin, j'insulterai quelques Gryffondor. Même Potter s'il le fallait. De toute manière, je pouvais très bien le faire, cela serait une vengeance face à son rire.

Repenser à ce dernier fit resurgir ma colère, mais elle était moins forte. Sentant que ma fatigue allait s'accroitre, je me ruai à la salle de bains pour me laver un minimum. Ensuite, j'appliquai l'onguent et pus me mettre au lit, avec mon fils.

Dans un sens, je n'étais plus seul…

Le temps passa et après l'effet de la potion, le silence envahit mes murs. Je ne sentis pas non plus la chaleur si habituelle dans mon dos, ni cette main sur mon ventre. Je me retournai et vis le vide.

Une grimace prit place sur mes lèvres, parce que même si je voulais me persuader du contraire, j'étais seul. Et je devais le rester pour garder mon enfant en vie.

Seul Potter pouvait me tenir compagnie et je devrais peut-être éviter de le mettre à la porte la prochaine fois.

Sentant le sommeil enfin venir, je fermai les yeux et me blottis contre l'oreiller de ce maudit Potter.

* * *

**Voilà, ****le ****chapitre ****7 ****est ****publié. **_Il __fait __14 __pages __et __5.242 __mots._

**Il s'est fait attendre, mais j'ai énormément de choses à faire.**

**Merci une fois de plus à tous ceux qui continue de me suivre.**

**Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Dans le prochain, un tournant dans l'histoire et certaines révélations.**

**A très bientôt et pensez à me laisser une review :p**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 7 publié corrigé le 22 décembre 2011_


	9. Chapter 8

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** Une erreur qui changera tout

**Couple de cette fiction :** Harry James Potter / Draco Lucius Malfoy

**Rated : **M

**Type : **Cette fiction est un slash (relation entre hommes d'ordre sexuel)

**Situation** : Cette fiction débute au 6ème tome.

**Disclaimer : **Il est évident que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, je les lui emprunte juste pour m'amuser un peu.

**PS :** Oubliez l'épisode Cho Chang. Sirius Black est bel et bien mort, cette fiction commence à la sixième année d'Harry Potter et Severus Rogue sera nommé ici Severus Snape.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

**Note auteure** : J'ai honte, un an sans update, mais bon, voici un autre chapitre. Cette fic n'est pas abandonnée, ni en pause, même si les chapitres sont longs à venir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, surtout que je suis en pleine dépression, donc je pense avoir réussi à écrire comme avant, sans en être sûre. Je vous laisse en vous souhaitant bonne lecture. Merci à tous pour vos reviews/mises en alerte. ^^

Ps : Merci Gloucky et pour répondre à ta question/compliment, c'est en projet... et déjà quelques ébauches, mais je tiens à finir d'abord ici mes histoires et me lancer pleinement ensuite ailleurs :-)

**Note Vivi** : Et moi je prends toujours autant de plaisir à corriger ^^ Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

_« Le temps passa et après l'effet de la potion, le silence envahit mes murs. Je ne sentis pas non plus la chaleur si habituelle dans mon dos, ni cette main sur mon ventre. Je me retournai et vis le vide._

_Une grimace prit place sur mes lèvres, parce que même si je voulais me persuader du contraire, j'étais seul. Et je devais le rester pour garder mon enfant en vie._

_Seul Potter pouvait me tenir compagnie et je devrais peut-être éviter de le mettre à la porte la prochaine fois._

_Sentant le sommeil enfin venir, je fermai les yeux et me blottis contre l'oreiller de ce maudit Potter. »_

**POV Draco **_ (Le lendemain - jeudi 09 __octobre__1996)_

J'eus du mal à ouvrir les yeux, me sentant fatigué alors que j'avais dormi comme un loir. Je me levai quand même du lit, me souvenant qu'aujourd'hui j'avais pour mission d'insulter chaque Gryffondor à ma portée, mettant de côté le mensonge que j'avais dit à mes amis. Cette idée toute bête me donna une poussée d'énergie et tout en touchant une petite seconde mon ventre en guise de bonjour à mon fils, je filai à la salle de bains afin de me laver.

Une fois prêt, habillé, coiffé et mon sac de cours à l'épaule, je sortis de la chambre et rejoignis la salle commune. J'y vis plusieurs élèves, attendant que tout le monde soit là pour aller à la Grande Salle. Je pus voir Blaise me détailler et m'adresser un signe de tête que je lui rendis.

Il était un de mes amis, mais une partie de moi avait peur de ce qu'il ferait, s'il connaissait ma situation. Me dénoncerait-il à mes parents afin de remonter dans l'estime de sa mère, chose importante pour lui malgré que cette dernière le considère comme un meuble. Et son regard braqué sur moi dans les mauvais moments me faisait le prendre pour un ennemi, malgré tout.

Nous parcourions désormais les couloirs des cachots, et je devais dire que j'avais soudain une faim de loup. J'étais déjà démoralisé en pensant devoir me restreindre, sachant que j'allais être épié et analysé par un certain Serpentard. Une fois dans le Hall, nous aperçûmes une partie des rouge et or, précédée par le fameux trio d'or. Je ris, de manière à ce que ma voix soit froide et hautaine.

- Mais qui voilà ?! Une Sang-de-Bourbe, un Traître à son Sang et un Nid de Corneille. Tes parents ne t'ont définitivement pas appris à te coiffer, Potter.

Son nom était sorti de ma bouche comme une insulte et je vis dans ses yeux qu'il était blessé par mes paroles. Moi, j'étais fier d'y être arrivé sans perdre la face. J'avais quand même pleuré dans ses bras la veille.

- Et toi Malfoy, répondit Ron, tes parents ne t'ont pas appris à fermer ta grande gueule !

Sans attendre, il prit Granger par le bras, ainsi qu'Harry encore hébété pour les enjoindre à m'ignorer, ainsi que les autres Serpentard qui avaient aussi insulté les Gryffondor. Je fus déstabilisé, étant habitué à ce que le roux m'insulte jusqu'à la dernière minute.

Je suivis ensuite mon groupe d'amis jusqu'à notre table. Je m'y servis une tasse de thé et pris deux croissants, me disant que cela était assez banal pour ne pas donner plus de matière à réfléchir à Blaise. Je mangeai lentement, croyant ainsi rassasier ma faim jusqu'au repas de midi. Je me fis une petite note mentale de penser à aller voir l'infirmière en fin de journée, afin d'avoir d'autres potions.

Je n'avais jeté aucun regard à la table des rouge et or, et pris finalement comme tout le monde le chemin pour aller en cours. La matinée passa lentement, la fatigue étant revenue rapidement. Je devais faire un effort surhumain pour garder mon attention sur ce que disaient les professeurs. J'étais content de ne pas être distrait par Potter, car je pouvais sentir son regard. Il était juste derrière et sans attendre, je me retournai. Je lui lançai un regard noir mais ses yeux fixés sur le professeur m'apprirent qu'il ne me regardait même pas. J'en fus vexé au possible et lui écrasai le pied. Il gémit, et me lança un regard noir. Je lui souris, faisant l'innocent.

A la fin du cours, je rangeai mes affaires et sortis de la salle, sans plus un coup d'œil pour Potter. Je tombai sur une main tendue dans ma direction, tenue par un jeune Poufsouffle.

- C'est… c'est pour toi, enfin vous… euh…

Il me balança la missive quasiment au visage et se mit à courir à toute jambe. Je souris, heureux de faire encore peur aux jeunes élèves et pris le parchemin tombé à terre. Il était encore scellé et n'avait donc pas pu être lu. Je me mis à l'écart et lu le message. Il venait de Pomfresh me demandant de venir immédiatement à l'infirmerie, où un repas m'attendait.

J'en fus heureux, du fait que je n'aurais pas à me retenir de manger trois fois plus que ce que je me serais permis d'avaler et pris la direction non pas de la Grande Salle mais de l'infirmerie. Une fois sur place, je vis l'infirmière occupée en train de ranger l'étagère de potions. Je me raclai la gorge et elle se retourna.

- Ah, Draco mon garçon, suis-moi.

Elle marcha vers le fond de la pièce et tapota le mur. Je me demandai ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire mais je me tus, voyant une porte apparaître. Je rejoignis donc cette femme et entrai à sa suite dans la pièce.

- J'ai pensé que nous serions mieux ici, je n'utilise cette pièce qu'en de très rares cas.

Elle m'invita ensuite à prendre place sur le lit, ce que je fis aussi. Elle n'attendit pas pour me lancer tout une tripotée de sorts. Cette fois, par contre, je pus apercevoir un parchemin volant à ses côtés.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Un peu fatigué, mais ça va, répondis-je.

- Hum…

Elle cessa et parcourut le parchemin des yeux.

- Écoute Draco, je dois aller analyser cela, je vais te faire apporter ton repas. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Elle sortit et un elfe apparut, un plateau bien chargé dans les mains. Il déposa le tout sur une table au fond, que je n'avais pas vue, et disparut. Je me levai et pris place. Il y avait de la viande, des légumes, de la purée, du pain et même un dessert. J'en salivai et sans attendre, me servis généreusement.

Le temps se suspendit et ce fut le plateau vide qui me choqua et me fit revenir au présent.

Avais-je tout mangé ?

Je regardais soudain mon ventre, comme si agir de la sorte allait changer quoi que ce soit. J'étais un vrai ogre et si je ne cessais pas bientôt rapidement, j'allais devenir obèse, pire que Vincent ou Grégory. J'eus soudain encore plus peur de devenir moche, sachant que j'allais forcément grossir avec un bébé en train de grandir en moi. Je repoussai l'assiette, la fusillant du regard et repris place sur le lit.

Je me fis aussi la réflexion que l'infirmière prenait bien son temps pour revenir me voir et j'eus soudain peur. Son visage en entrant ne me rassura pas, même si une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle inondait la confiance et la bonne humeur.

- Je vois que tu as fini.

Elle prit place sur la chaise qu'elle appela d'un geste de sa baguette. Je m'enfonçai dans les draps, si c'était possible.

- J'ai plusieurs choses à te dire Draco et cela n'est pas facile.

Là, elle eut toute mon attention, alors que mes mains se posaient sur mon ventre, par dessus mes vêtements.

- Tu as dû remarquer que tu étais plus fatigué et cela va aller en s'empirant, j'ai vérifié les courbes.

- A quoi est-ce dû ?

Je me traitais d'idiot, cela devait forcément venir du bébé.

- Du bébé. Il se nourrit de ton énergie… et…

- Et ? Soufflai-je.

- Ta magie diminue aussi. Et cela m'a inquiétée plus qu'autre chose.

- Comment peut-il se nourrir de ma magie ?

Je savais depuis un certain âge, éducation des Malfoy oblige, que chaque sorcier avait un noyau de magie dès la naissance et que cela était une source qui ne pouvait qu'augmenter. Une fois qu'elle diminuait, cela n'inaugurait rien de bon pour le sorcier. Une maladie en était souvent la cause.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. J'ai contacté une de mes connaissances en Mongolie afin d'avoir plus de détails.

Je clignais des yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi… enfin, il devait bien y avoir un autre moyen plus proche pour ce genre de question, Sainte-Mangouste étant le premier auquel je pensais.

- Merlin Draco, je ne sais même pas comment te l'annoncer, murmura-t-elle en se pinçant le nez. Les résultats aux examens que je t'ai fait passer dernièrement sont arrivés. Et cela ne te plaira pas.

Elle sortit une potion de sa poche et me la tendit.

- C'est une potion calmante, bois-là s'il te plait avant toute chose.

Sans même penser dire quoi que ce soit, je la vidai d'un trait, me sentant déjà assez anxieux comme ça.

- Bon, comme tu le sais maintenant, le bébé se nourrit de ton énergie, ce qui en soit ne pose pas tant que ça de problème. Le souci vient du fait qu'il se nourrit aussi de ta magie. Pas grand-chose pour l'instant, mais assez pour m'alerter. Et cela me… me fait plus peur sachant le reste.

- Le reste, dis-je la voix cassée par tout ce stress.

- Les résultats sont irréfutables, Draco. Le fait que tu sois tombé enceint est enfin connu, tu es une créature magique.

Je secouai la tête, maigre geste pour tenter de me convaincre ne pas avoir entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je sentis mes mains trembler, faisant en même temps s'écrouler mon monde.

- Calme-toi, dit-elle inquiète.

Elle me lança un sort et me força à m'allonger.

- Je ne sais pas encore laquelle, continua-t-elle semblant croire que plus vite elle me dirait tout, plus vite je me calmerais.

Comprenait-elle l'ampleur de ce qu'elle me disait ?

- Les résultats m'indiquent malheureusement une créature qui n'est pas courante.

- Courante ? Soulignai-je.

- Écoute mon garçon, cela signifie que tu n'es pas une créature que nous avons l'habitude de côtoyer.

Je fermais les yeux, tentant de me calmer et de prendre réalité de ses paroles. Cela voulait sûrement dire que je n'étais pas un Veela, ni un Séraphin. Les loups-garous étaient aussi à effacer.

- Suis-je un Elfe ? Demandai-je.

Cela était encore une créature magique assez noble. Mais elle secoua la tête.

- Draco, quand je te dis qu'elle n'est pas courante, c'est que nous n'avons plus eu de cas depuis des centaines d'années, voire même plus.

- Oh…

- C'est pour cela que j'ai contacté une connaissance en Mongolie. Cet homme s'y connait sur les anciennes créatures magiques et pourrait sûrement reconnaître l'identité avec les résultats envoyés, en gardant ton anonymat. Je n'en sais pas plus et devrait même peut-être quitter Poudlard pour aller sur place.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire face à tout ça, c'était trop gros, trop impossible. Tout le monde savait que les Malfoy étaient des Sang Pur. Je tentai soudain de me remémorer l'arbre généalogique des Malfoy, mais me rendis compte que s'il y avait eu véritablement un Traître à son Sang, il ne figurerait pas sur l'arbre. Je soupirai donc et tournai le dos à Pomfresh, vain espoir pour annuler et retirer toutes les horreurs qu'elle venait de m'apprendre. Elle dut comprendre mon geste, car j'entendis la porte se refermer.

Je ne savais même pas ce qui était le pire. Que je perde de la magie, si importante à mon bien-être, ou le fait d'être un monstre, sans même savoir lequel.

Mes parents étaient-ils au courant ? Et Severus, qu'en penserait-il si un jour il l'apprenait ? Je serais sûrement la honte de sa maison et assurément la honte des Malfoy.

Je somnolais, ne pouvant pas véritablement dormir avec tant de choses en tête, tout en sentant monter en moi petit à petit ce sentiment de colère.

Pourquoi tout m'arrivait ?

Le bébé ne suffisait pas à foutre ma vie en l'air, il fallait aussi qu'on m'enlève ma dignité, mon humanité ?

Me relevant en colère, je déboulai dans l'infirmerie, par chance vide, et fonçai vers le bureau. Pomfresh se leva de sa chaise mais je fus plus rapide, et tapai du poing sur le bois massif de son bureau, me faisant ainsi mal à la main :

- Je ne vous crois pas ! Vous mentez espèce de sale petite peste. Vous me mentez depuis le début ! C'est vos foutues potions qui me volent ma magie, et c'est…

Je me stoppai net dans ma tirade, voyant la surprise s'inscrire sur ses traits face à mes accusations. Mais ce qui me troubla le plus était cette pitié au fond de ses yeux.

- J'aimerais que tout soit vrai Draco, que je sois responsable de tout ça, rendant les choses plus faciles et le plus important, moins dangereuses. Mais le fait est…

Elle lança un sort de silence dans la pièce et continua :

- Le fait est que tu es enceint, Merlin sait pourquoi et comment c'est possible. Sans oublier ta magie qui a diminué suffisamment pour m'alerter. Et pire que tout pour toi, que tu sois une créature magique. Je suis navrée pour tout, mais cela est la vérité. Souhaites-tu que je fasse appeler quelqu'un ? Tes parents ? Severus ?

- NON !

**POV Harry**

Malgré le fait que Draco ait agi comme avant envers moi, cela ne m'enleva pas mon appétit. J'avais l'impression que ce dernier était revenu depuis que je savais avoir un bébé, un fils.

Je souris, bêtement, tout en portant la fourchette à ma bouche et pus voir le regard intrigué de ma meilleure amie. Elle sourit à son tour et regarda Ron manger comme à son habitude, se foutant royalement des bonnes manières. Mais qui pouvait le juger ? Il avait faim, il mangeait, point final.

Et puis, j'avais été surpris qu'il nous sépare suite à l'altercation avec les Serpentard, mais il nous avait soufflé une fois hors de vue qu'il l'avait fait pour que je puisse respecter ma promesse faite au directeur. Hermione avait regardé Ron les yeux plein d'étoiles et d'amour. Quand l'un ou l'autre ferait le premier pas ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cours cette après-midi, bougonna mon ami.

- Ron, arrête de faire l'enfant.

Hermione se leva, énervée contre Ron, et ajouta en nous pointant du doigt :

- Je vais à la bibliothèque, j'espère pour vous que vous irez en cours !

Nous rîmes et finîmes de manger. Ayant tous deux peur du courroux d'Hermione, nous marchâmes, la mort dans l'âme, vers le prochain cours. Je fus surpris de ne pas voir Draco et me demandai s'il avait été aussi absent pendant le repas, n'ayant pas une seule fois regardé sa table.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions, le cours commençant.

Je soufflai, les cours étant enfin finis. Draco n'était pas venu au cours commun et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Je me hâtai, tout en restant avec mes amis, de me rendre à la tour, pouvant une fois là-bas regarder où il était. S'il était à l'infirmerie, nul doute que je quitterais la salle commune pour l'y rejoindre au plus vite, mais si je le voyais dans sa chambre, je me forcerais à ne pas le rejoindre trop vite, afin que mes amis ne doutent pas de moi.

- Harry, es-tu pressé ? Entendis-je Hermione.

Je ralentis mon pas et la regardai, innocemment.

- Non, pourquoi une telle question ? Demandai-je.

- Pour rien, tu marches juste assez vite, expliqua-t-elle une pile de livres dans les mains.

Fallait-il que je l'aide ? Je n'eus pas à faire un geste que Ron le fit à ma place et demanda :

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas lancé de sort de lévitation ?

- Je ne sais pas au juste, sourit-elle contrite à ne pas y avoir pensé elle-même.

Nous ne dîmes plus rien, moi m'obligeant à garder leur allure. Une fois enfin dans la salle commune, je dis :

- J'arrive, je vais me rafraichir.

- Comme tu veux, souffla Ron en prenant la direction des fauteuils vides devant la cheminée après avoir déposé les livres sur une des tables.

Hermione alla vers cette dernière et y prit place, commençant déjà à travailler.

Une fois dans le dortoir, qui était vide, j'allai droit vers la malle et en sortis la carte. Voyant Draco dans sa chambre, bougeant, l'inquiétude partit et, rassuré et me promettant de ne pas oublier le chocolat, je rangeai la carte et passai par la salle de bains afin de me rafraichir un peu le visage, histoire ne recevoir aucune question.

Je rejoignis ensuite mes amis et passai la soirée avec eux. Cela me fit du bien, même si Ginny, une fois arrivée, me lança des regards qui m'auraient tué sur place. Je culpabilisais, mais en même temps, ressentant ces choses pour Draco que je devais taire, je n'arrivais pas à m'en vouloir autant.

Une petite heure plus tard, elle vint vers moi et me demanda si on pouvait parler. Je ne pus qu'accepter, réalisant soudain que nous étions encore ensemble, n'ayant ni l'un ni l'autre rompu officiellement. Je déglutis, me rendant compte que je ne voulais plus rien faire avec elle. Elle m'emmena dans une salle vide et croisa les bras.

- Tu te rends bien compte que tu agis en salaud depuis ce jour-là ? M'ignorant et ne venant même pas t'excuser.

J'ouvris et refermai la bouche, vu que c'était la stricte vérité.

- Je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire Harry, tout est fini.

Elle allait partir et se ravisa.

- Qu'ai-je fait de mal ? Demanda-t-elle tout à coup, une colère visible dans les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas, je pense que c'était une erreur de nous mettre ensemble, je ne suis pas…

Je cherchai ce que je pouvais donner comme excuse, quand une en particulier me parut bonne.

- Dumbledore m'a annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle et… et je me suis rendu compte que je préférais rester seul, pour le moment.

Elle parut le croire et sortit, sans plus un regard envers moi. Je soupirai alors de soulagement, ne voulant vraiment plus la toucher ou même l'embrasser. Je devais accepter l'évidence que seuls les garçons m'attiraient.

Je quittai moi aussi la pièce et retournai dans la salle commune où Hermione m'accapara pour que je fasse mes devoirs.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je marchais en direction des cuisines, devant y prendre de quoi me faire pardonner par Draco. J'avais encore en mémoire sa gifle, mais aussi son pied écrasant le mien en cours.

Avant, je lui aurais lancé un sort ou des injures, mais maintenant, depuis le bébé et tout le reste, je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. Je souris, sous ma cape, le couvre feu étant passé.

Penser à Draco faisait monter en moi une sorte… de sentiment positif, autre que sexuel. Je l'appréciais et j'espérais qu'il en faisait autant. Étrangement, le fait qu'il me haïsse me ferait du mal… Était-ce parce qu'il attendait notre enfant ?

Notre…

Même ça, je l'acceptais comme si c'était normal, normal qu'un garçon attende mon enfant, un Serpentard, un Malfoy… Le Malfoy. Draco…

Me sentant rougir à cette simple pensée, je pressai le pas et bientôt chatouillai la poire afin d'accéder aux cuisines. J'y demandai du chocolat en tablette, ne voulant pas m'affubler de chocolat fondant, même si le souvenir de Draco mangeant ses fruits fit monter en moi la température.

Secouant la tête et prenant ce que l'elfe me tendait, je pris finalement le chemin de la chambre de Draco. Une fois devant, je prononçai le mot de passe. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à voir un tel ravage.

La chambre était sens dessus dessous, les meubles à moitié détruits, les habits éparpillés. Un vrai bordel en somme. Et Draco au milieu de tout ça, le regard rempli de colère, les traits tirés… de colère.

Je pouvais affirmer au regard qu'il me lançait, comme s'il m'avait attendu tout ce temps, qu'il était bel et bien en colère.

- Euh… salut, murmurai-je ayant subitement envie de fuir.

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que mon rire de la veille le mette dans cet état.

Il rugit comme un animal et fonça sur moi. J'en tombai à la renverse, me faisant mal au crâne. Je reçus un coup de poing en plein ventre et ensuite, une paire de mains m'étrangla.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

J'espérais qu'il me lâche, mais m'apercevant qu'il serrait vraiment, je nous fis basculer et inversai nos positions. J'étais à présent sur lui, mais ses mains étaient toujours agrippées à mon cou, me faisant souffrir. Je fus donc forcé de lui donner un coup au visage, et réalisai que je lui avais sûrement cassé le nez.

Il daigna me lâcher et toucha son visage, rouge de colère.

- Comment as-tu osé ? Demanda-t-il.

Hein ?

Il m'agressait, comme ça, sans une bonne raison et c'était…

Je soufflai et me levai, tout en m'éloignant de lui. Je devais à tout prix garder ma colère, pour le bébé.

- C'est de ta faute Potter ! Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé sans toi. Tu m'entends !?

Je reçus une gifle retentissante et ma joue fut douloureuse, au point que les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, m'emportai-je en le repoussant violemment, manquant de le faire tomber.

- Tu te prends pour qui ? Continuai-je. Je ne suis pas une chose, je suis humain ! Tu n'as pas à te comporter de la sorte avec moi, juste pour un foutu rire.

- Tu ne comprends pas Potter, tomba-t-il soudain à genoux, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Je restai interdit, face à ce brusque changement d'émotion, une fois de plus. Cela allait me rendre fou, complètement. Je me mis à genoux.

- Je t'ai pris du chocolat, plaidai-je en lui montrant.

Il me regarda une seconde, pleurant toujours, avant de fondre encore plus en larmes, tout en se griffant le visage. Je pris tout de suite ses mains dans les miennes et il me repoussa, au point que j'en tombai à la renverse une fois de plus. Ma tête cogna à nouveau le sol dur et froid et je gémis.

- Je suis un foutu monstre, un monstre Potter. Tu as fait de moi un monstre… un monstre…

Je me relevai et vis son visage baigné de larmes.

Il n'était pas un monstre, non. Ses yeux si magnifiques maintenant, même emplis de larmes, leur profondeur et la sincérité ne faisaient pas de lui un monstre. Sans pouvoir me retenir, je posai mes lèvres contre les siennes, et reculai ensuite, surpris par mon geste.

Il cessa de respirer une fraction de seconde et je murmurai, sans savoir quoi dire d'autre :

- Tu ne seras jamais un monstre…

- Tu m'as embrassé ?

Je rougis et ne sus pas si je devais être content qu'il ne pleure ni ne me frappe. Oui, je l'avais embrassé mais le faire et répondre à la question était trop différent et compliqué.

- Peu importe, dit-il en se levant. Cela ne change rien.

Je l'entendis renifler. Il fila à la salle de bains, me laissant là. Je me relevai et sans attendre, décidai de remette tout en ordre. Je lançai sortilège sur sortilège afin de remettre tout à sa place, mais aussi de réparer ce qui avait été cassé, ou plutôt détruit.

Je m'assis ensuite au bord du lit, ne sachant pas comment me comporter maintenant que je l'avais embrassé. Je me laissai tomber en arrière, posant la main sur mes lèvres. Je l'avais fait… j'avais osé le faire serait même plus exact. Je rougis à l'idée de faire autre chose…

Toutes les choses que j'avais rêvées, souhaitées, imaginées. Toutes ces choses que j'avais eues envie de faire à Draco ou qu'il me fasse.

Je stoppai mes pensées et me morigénai. A trop y penser, je risquais de réagir, et c'était la dernière chose que je voulais en ces lieux. Bander pour Draco dans ma douche était une chose, bander pour lui ici dans sa chambre… était trop…

Je fus interrompu par la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrant. Je me relevai et vis Draco, habillé d'un pyjama.

- Si tu veux te laver, la salle de bains est libre.

Je pus voir ses yeux rougis et pensai qu'il avait dû pleurer de nouveau sous la douche. Je me levai, et tout en allant prendre mon pyjama laissé ici la veille, filai dans la pièce. Je m'y lavai en vitesse et retournai ensuite affronter le Serpentard.

Je fus surpris de le retrouver endormi, serrant l'oreiller que j'utilisais quand je dormais ici. Je souris face à cette vue et me rendis compte qu'en plus il n'y avait aucun battement de cœur, signifiant qu'il n'avait pas mis l'onguent avant de sombrer.

Attendri, je marchai jusqu'au lit, tout en lançant un sort afin d'éteindre les bougies flottantes. Je n'en laissai qu'une ou deux, et me glissai ensuite sous les draps. Je dus pousser Draco afin de pouvoir être plus ou moins bien placé et me mis ensuite à le regarder, là, dormant.

Je ne pus empêcher ma main d'aller caresser ses cheveux, à défaut de son ventre hors de portée. Je ne m'étais donc pas attendu à ses yeux s'ouvrant sur moi.

Je retirai la main prestement, et éloignai mon corps du sien le plus possible, sans toutefois me faire tomber du lit.

- Je ne suis plus rien Potter…

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demandai-je content qu'il ne parle pas de ma caresse, ni du baiser.

- Sais-tu pourquoi je suis tombé enceint ?

Je secouai la tête négativement.

- Parce que je suis une foutue créature magique.

Il aurait pu le dire avec haine, mépris… colère, mais il n'avait prononcé ces mots qu'avec peine et tristesse.

- Tu veux dire que…

Je devais avouer que je ne m'y étais pas attendu à celle-là. Draco, une créature magique.

- Je suis un monstre… le bébé sera un monstre.

Il essuya ses yeux, sûrement prêt à pleurer.

- Tu es quoi ?

Je devais avouer que j'étais curieux.

- Je ne sais pas, Pomfresh non plus, elle doit chercher.

Je me mis à le regarder, tentant de trouver par moi-même, alors que je savais cela impossible. Puis ses mots me revinrent.

- Cela ne fait pas de toi un monstre. Tu n'es pas différent d'avant, le rassurai-je.

- Vas-tu encore m'embrasser pour me le faire comprendre ?

Tout ce que je pus répondre, fut le silence. Draco serra les dents et je m'attendis presque à recevoir sa colère une fois de plus.

- Tu vois, tu ne prends même plus la peine de répondre. Dégage !

- Pardon ?

- Je t'ai dit de dégager Potter, je ne veux pas de toi ici.

Il me poussa hors du lit, et c'en fut trop. Me redressant, le dos et le postérieur endoloris, je le menaçai de ma baguette, la rage au bord des lèvres.

- J'en ai marre de faire les frais de ta putain de colère Malfoy ! Je t'ai embrassé oui, et je m'en excuse. Pourquoi je l'ai fait, parce que j'en avais envie, alors ta gueule et va te faire foutre !

Sans plus attendre, je sortis de la pièce tout en claquant la porte. La rage avait pris possession de mon corps et ma main tremblait comme une folle autour de ma baguette. Je me sentais apaisé et en même temps excédé par ses agissements.

Qu'il découvre être une créature magique n'était pas la fin du monde… En même temps, pour un garçon prônant le Sang Pur, cela devait être une malédiction.

Saleté de Malfoy et saloperie de merde de sautes d'humeur.

Puis je me calmai aussi vite que c'était monté et m'aperçus que j'étais dans un couloir des cachots, vide de tout Serpentard Merlin merci, en pyjama, sans ma cape.

Je prononçai à nouveau le mot de passe et entrai.

**POV Draco**

Je cessai tout mouvement, surpris qu'il soit revenu.

- Oh… euh…

Le voir balbutier me fit rougir de honte. M'avait-il entendu murmurer son prénom, par dessus le marché ?

Ses yeux fuyants ne me rassurèrent pas, alors qu'il ne voyait rien en soi, les draps me couvrant malgré tout. Et Salazar, pourquoi restait-il alors qu'il avait remarqué mon occupation ?

Sans rien dire, il fila à la salle de bains en claquant la porte. Je me demandai ce qu'il pouvait bien faire quand des gémissements atteignirent mes oreilles.

Il… Non…

Il se masturbait… là, dans ma salle de bains ?

Sans attendre, je repris mon activité, mon sexe n'ayant pas débandé malgré son irruption. Je fermai de nouveau les yeux, oubliant tout et m'en foutant royalement qu'il entre à nouveau. Sa colère m'avait excité, alors qu'il revienne me crier dessus était le cadet de mes soucis. Et puis, il devait être aussi excité que moi, au vu des cris qu'il poussait.

Je ne fus pas long à venir, l'entendant gémir comme ce jour-là, celui qui avait été dans ma tête au moment où j'avais eu envie de me soulager.

Je reprenais à présent mon souffle, fatigué… énormément. J'eus quand même la force de me lancer un sort de nettoyage. Et maintenant, j'attendais, gêné tout de même. Il m'avait pris en flagrant délit de masturbation. Mais bon, il devait être aussi gêné que moi, et ne souhaitait sûrement pas sortir de la salle de bains, endroit d'où avaient cessé les gémissements.

J'entendis soudain la porte s'ouvrir et ensuite, je sentis une présence près de moi. Je tournai la tête et le vis, les joues rouges comme sa maison. J'eux envie de rire et même me moquer, mais je n'étais pas mieux que lui.

- Bonne nuit.

Il se tourna, me montrant son dos et là, j'eus vraiment envie de crier. Ce petit con osait me parler comme ça dans ma chambre, mais étant trop fatigué, ma colère ne s'extériorisa pas et je tournai moi-même le dos à ce foutu Gryffondor. Le sommeil fut rapide et j'eus soudain un manque, celui de sa main sur mon ventre.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident et ni moi ni Potter n'en n'avions parlé, ni du fait que j'étais… une créature magique. Je n'avais pas non plus expliqué à Potter que le bébé se nourrissait de mon énergie et plus grave ou inquiétant, de ma magie.

Je préférais le garder pour moi… j'avais le pressentiment que cela n'allait pas arranger les choses. Potter pourrait vouloir me suivre toute la journée avec une potion énergisante ou quelque chose comme ça.

Et puis, j'avais plus important sur les bras, hormis le fait que je sois un Traître à mon Sang. Et puis m'occuper uniquement de ça m'aidait à mettre de côté l'horreur de ma nature.

Mon désir pour Potter, ce binoclard qui hantait mes fantasmes.

Nous étions samedi et bien que je fusse dans la salle commune, devant le feu de cheminée à écouter mes amis, ou plutôt faire semblant d'écouter mes amis, je pensais à ce soir, quand Potter viendrait.

- Tu es d'accord avec moi Draco ?

- Hum… oui Pansy.

- Traître, dit Théodore avant de sortir de la salle commune.

Je secouai la tête et regardai Pansy, qui jubilait d'avoir eu mon appui pour je ne savais quoi.

- Bon c'n'est pas tout ça, mais une Serdaigle m'attend pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, annonça Blaise avant de partir lui aussi.

Ne voulant pas être seul avec Pansy, je me levai expliquant que j'avais des devoirs à finir. Je me rendis donc à ma chambre et trouvai Potter en pleine lecture.

- Prends tes aises, dis-je en retirant ma cape.

- Merci, marmonna-t-il.

- C'était sarcastique Potter. Il faut que tu cesses de venir ici comme si c'était ta chambre.

- Oh, désolé. Je ne savais pas que ça te dérangeait.

Il posa son livre et expliqua :

- Hermione a trouvé bizarre que je m'entraine chaque soir et que la journée où je n'avais pas cours, je puisse me reposer. Je lui ai donc annoncé que je devais y aller, et ne pouvais venir qu'ici.

- Très bien, mais évite de me déranger.

Je m'assis au bureau et terminai les devoirs que je devais vraiment finir avant lundi. Je lus les chapitres que nous avions vus en classe et commençai ensuite la dissertation, tentant de répondre mentalement à chaque question essentielle. Le temps passa, trop vite à mon goût, mon dos devenant douloureux. Je cessai tout, une fois le point final posé. Je soupirai et rejetai la tête en arrière.

- Draco ?

Je pivotai la chaise et vis que Potter me regardait.

- Quoi ? Aboyai-je presque.

- Rien, affirma-t-il se levant.

Il prit sa cape avant de quitter la chambre et j'en fus presque soulagé. Je profitai d'être seul pour m'installer sur le canapé, afin de me reposer un peu. Ce fut un souffle sur mon visage qui me réveilla. J'ouvris les yeux pour m'apercevoir que le visage de Potter était à quelques millimètres du mien. Sans rien dire, il posa sa bouche sur la mienne, et se recula ensuite.

Voyant sûrement que je ne le giflais pas, trop surpris que j'étais, il recommença, restant plus longtemps. Mais il se recula aussi, gardant toujours son regard dans le mien.

- Encore ?

Sa question me désarçonna et ne sachant quoi répondre, je ne répondis justement rien. Sa bouche toucha une troisième fois la mienne, mais je sentis cette fois sa langue. J'aurais voulu reculer, proférer des insultes, mais j'ouvris seulement les lèvres afin de lier nos langues dans un baiser un peu moins chaste.

Je me rendis compte que comme la première fois, même si je n'avais pas une goutte d'alcool dans le sang, je pouvais dire que Potter embrassait fichtrement bien.

Il recula au bout d'interminables minutes, sûrement pour respirer. Il était rouge et ses lèvres l'étaient également. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus désordonnés, mais je me rendis compte que mes doigts y étaient emmêlés.

- Merlin…

Ca n'avait été qu'un simple murmure, avant que le vide ne se fasse. Je me redressai et vis juste à temps Potter prendre possession de la salle de bains.

Il n'allait quand même pas fuir à chaque baiser ? Comment aller plus…

Je stoppai mes pensées, choqué moi-même. Je venais de me rendre compte qu'en plus de fantasmer sur Potter et moi couchant ensemble, je le voulais aussi. Je m'assis sur le canapé et me pris la tête entre les mains.

Ca ne pouvait qu'être le bébé qui m'envoyait des émotions, des désirs. J'entendis soudain des pleurs et la culpabilité grandit en moi, pour je ne savais même pas quoi.

Je n'avais rien fait… cette fois-ci.

Je me levai et partis frapper contre la porte de la salle de bains.

- Potter, ouvre-moi.

Il n'en fit rien et idiot, j'essayai au moins d'ouvrir. Comme je venais de le penser, elle n'était pas fermée à clé. Je vis Potter, assis sur la planche des toilettes, en pleurs.

- Laisse-moi Malfoy, s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi ? C'était juste un baiser, tentai-je.

- Ce n'était pas que ça…

Je restais interdit face à ses mots si vrais en fin de compte.

- Veux-tu que je parte ? Demanda-t-il après un temps indéterminé.

Je secouai la tête et pris le chemin de la chambre. Je me rendis au lit, retirai mon pull ainsi que ma chemise, mon pantalon, restant en boxer. Je me glissai ensuite sous les draps et soufflai :

- Potter, viens.

**POV Harry **_(Même jour - samedi 11 octobre 1996)_

Que devais-je faire ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

L'embrasser parce que qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de le demander dans son sommeil était une chose, mais le rejoindre sous les draps en fin d'après-midi, en était une autre.

Mais une petite voix en moi, comme celle qui avait failli lâcher un « prends-moi Draco » à la fin du baiser, me dit d'y aller. Ce que je fis, enlevant moi aussi mes habits, ne restant qu'en sous-vêtement.

Une fois sous les draps, je restai silencieux.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

- Parce que tu l'as demandé, répondis-je.

Il se tourna, se plaçant sur le côté et j'en fis de même.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Potter.

- Si, dans ton sommeil.

- Oh…

- Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû, murmurai-je conscient que c'était dans son sommeil et pas en réalité qu'il en avait fait la demande.

- Et la première fois ? Enfin, l'autre jour.

- Suis-je obligé de répondre, soufflai-je regardant par-dessus son épaule.

- Je ne dormais pas… alors pourquoi ?

Je sentis les larmes couler, je n'avais que trop longtemps refouler ces envies.

- Parce que j'en avais envie Draco.

- Est-ce à cause de moi ?

- Comment ça ? Le questionnai-je ne comprenant pas sa question.

- As-tu envie d'embrasser les garçons à cause moi, le jour de la rentrée.

Je ne répondis pas, trop honteux. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à digérer le fait que je veuille faire ces choses-là avec un garçon. Mais l'expérience avec Ginny et mes rêves m'avaient convaincu.

Je sentis tout à coup une bouche contre la mienne et sans réfléchir, j'entrouvris les lèvres. Le baiser était différent, plus agressif que sur le canapé mais pas violent. Plus masculin qu'avec Ginny en tout cas et meilleurs même que ceux de la rentrée.

Bien vite, le manque d'air se fit sentir et je dus reculer afin de respirer un minimum.

Je vis Draco, les yeux ancrés aux miens, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Je te propose un marché. J'ai des besoins que je ne peux plus combler avec les filles au vu de mon ventre déjà un peu arrondi, et toi… eh bien, si j'ai bien vu, tu préfères les garçons et je te vois mal aller en draguer un. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Il avait parlé d'une traite, démontrant qu'il avait peur de ma réponse. J'eus la sensation d'avoir le dessus sur lui, même si en somme, c'était lui qui l'avait. Je réfléchis quelques secondes à sa proposition tentante.

- Et pour le bébé ?

- Comment ça « pour le bébé » ? Demanda-t-il, ne s'étant pas attendu à cette question.

- Si on… on fait des choses ensemble et que ça doit s'arrêter, comment vont se passer les choses entre nous pour le bébé ?

- Rien ne changera, si on doit s'arrêter, on en reviendra à une entente cordiale.

- N'es-tu pas dégoûté de faire ça avec moi ? Demandai-je.

- On l'a déjà fait… vu que je suis enceint. Rien de nouveau donc et je dois t'avouer que mes hormones avec le bébé commencent à devenir gênantes.

- Est-ce que tu seras… hum…

Je me tus, rougissant soudain. Mais je pouvais me rappeler la douleur de la première fois et je voulais bien faire des choses avec lui, mais pas aussi douloureuse. Mais comment lui dire ? Je me trouvais déjà nul de le penser, j'étais un garçon après tout et je me faisais l'effet d'une fille.

- On peut juste se contenter de baisers et de masturbation, si tu veux…

Cela me rassura et sans attendre plus longtemps, je fondis sur sa bouche. Je sentis ses lèvres me laisser le passage alors qu'il me rapprochait de lui.

Avais-je pris la bonne décision ?

Mon cœur battant la chamade me disait oui, mais pour combien de temps ?

Le reste ne fut plus que gémissements et soupirs. Je me rendis aussi compte que toucher son sexe ne me répugnait pas et me demandais même ce que lui ressentait à me toucher à cet endroit. Les hormones le travaillaient-elles à ce point, au point de toucher un autre garçon ?

Mais comme il l'avait dit plutôt, nous avions fait bien pire.

J'étais à présent sur le dos, la main sur le cœur, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale… si c'était possible après le plaisir que je venais de ressentir. Un plaisir sans alcool. Sans oublier que ce n'était pas ma main qui m'avait fait ressentir ça, mais la sienne, si douce, si chaude.

- Si tu veux l'entendre, tu vas devoir le faire toi-même, je suis exténué, entendis-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

Je tournai la tête et le vis là, les joues rouges, le torse couvert de sueur. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait même déjà partir dans les limbes du sommeil. Comprenant ce qu'il avait voulu me dire, je choisis de lancer avant tout un sort de fraicheur sur chacun de nous, afin de nettoyer le… enfin, vous savez.

Je sortis ensuite du lit, encore groggy. Je me dirigeai vers la petite caisse posée dans un coin et pris une fiole d'onguent. Je regardai ensuite la porte de la salle de bains et décidai d'aller vider ma vessie. J'étais aussi un peu fatigué et une petite sieste n'était pas de trop. Une fois les mains lavées, je fermai la porte et marchai jusqu'au lit, où Draco dormait à poings fermés. J'appliquai l'onguent sur son ventre si chaud. J'en profitais pour le caresser là où reposait mon fils…

Je fermai les yeux, m'imaginant avec un petit garçon, jouant au ballon ou essayant de voler. Il était mignon, nul doute, avec Draco comme père, il ne pouvait qu'être beau.

Je revins au présent et décidai de m'allonger près du blond, tout en gardant la main sur son ventre. Le sommeil ne fut pas long à venir. Ce fut des coups qui me réveillèrent. Je fus long à émerger, malgré les cris. Puis je reconnus la voix et ce qu'elle criait. C'était Draco qui me suppliait de ne pas lui enlever son fils, qu'il n'était pas un monstre, qu'il pouvait garder son enfant. Sans attendre, je caressai ses cheveux, tentant de le réveiller. Il écarquilla soudain les yeux, se redressant la peur inscrite sur le visage. Il regarda la pièce, comme s'il voulait se faire comprendre qu'il était dans sa chambre à Poudlard et non dans son cauchemar. Il s'aperçut ensuite de ma présence à ses côtés et me regarda…

- Tu ne ferais jamais ça, n'est-ce pas ?!

- Quoi que tu sois, jamais je ne te prendrai l'enfant, le rassurai-je.

Il rit, d'un rire empli de doute et de peur avant de rétorquer :

- Même si j'étais un Loup-garou, tu me laisserais ton fils ? Cesse de mentir Potter !

Il repoussa ma main et allait sûrement dire autre chose, mais je le coupai :

- Un des meilleurs amis de mon père était un loup-garou et jamais il ne lui a fait de mal. Remus Lupin est un homme en qui j'ai toute confiance et je suis certain que tu ne feras jamais de mal au bébé.

Et j'en étais sûr. Draco avait déjà trop d'amour pour cet enfant pas encore né, certainement plus que moi, même si je l'aimais déjà.

- Dans mon rêve, tu me l'enlevais en prétextant que je n'étais plus qu'un monstre, souffla-t-il.

- Ca n'arrivera pas. Si quelqu'un doit avoir peur qu'on lui prenne son enfant, c'est moi. Qui me dit que tu ne fuiras pas pour le donner au camp adverse, une fois la guerre déclarée.

- Parce que là, je serais vraiment un monstre, répondit-il la voix posée.

- Alors, cela veut dire que tu n'en es pas un en ce moment, le rassurai-je une fois de plus.

- Tu as sûrement raison, même si j'ai encore du mal avec ça. Potter ?

- Hum quoi ? Demandai-je m'étant réinstallé.

- J'ai soif, t'as pas envie d'aller me chercher du jus de citrouille, ou encore mieux, du jus de pomme. Avec aussi un croissant ou deux, et un peu de purée…

Sans râler, et souhaitant qu'il n'allonge pas la liste, je me levai à la hâte, m'habillant sommairement, enfilai la cape puis sortis de la chambre.

Malfoy… enfin, Draco était de retour et étrangement, ça me rassura. Après ce que nous venions de faire, sobre, rien n'avait changé.

* * *

**Voilà,****le ****chapitre ****8 ****est ****publié. **_Il __fait__ 22 __pages __et __7.315 __mots._

**Il s'est fait attendre, pardon.**

**Merci une fois de plus à tous ceux qui continue****nt**** de me suivre malgré ****l'attente****.**

**Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Pour la nature de Draco ne ****cherchez ****pas, c'est une créature inventée par moi *-* J'ai trop hâte de vous la faire connaitre, avec les conséquences.**

**A très bientôt et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review avec votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir. Si tout va bien, un autre chapitre arrivera vers avril.**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 8 publié le 23 janvier 2013_


	10. Chapter 9

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Une erreur qui changera tout

**Couple** : Harry James Potter / Draco Lucius Malfoy

**Rated** : M

**Type** : Cette fiction est un slash (relation entre hommes d'ordre sexuel)

**Situation** : Cette fiction débute au 6ème tome.

**Disclaimer** : Il est évident que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, je les lui emprunte juste pour m'amuser un peu.

**PS** : Oubliez l'épisode Cho Chang. Sirius Black est bel et bien mort, cette fiction commence à la sixième année d'Harry Potter et Severus Rogue sera nommé ici Severus Snape.

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Note auteure** : Impardonnable, je sais. Mais je viens avec du neuf dans la vie de Draco et d'Harry. Donc, j'espère me faire pardonner un tout petit peu :p Dans ce chapitre, on en apprend plus, enfin. Bonne lecture (^-^)

Merci à Gaali, ankana87, Brigitte et mimi pour leur review anonyme, ainsi qu'à tous les autres.

**Note Vivi** : Bonjour les gens et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Pov Draco** _(Une semaine plus tard - samedi 19 octobre 1996)_

Nos langues jouaient ensemble alors que nos mains étaient avides de toucher, caresser, faire gémir.

Je devais avouer que le sexe avec Potter était bon, très bon. Avec lui, j'avais l'impression que mon corps allait prendre feu tout simplement.

- Oh…

Je souris contre sa bouche à ce son, avant de migrer vers son cou, le mordillant, le suçotant… sa peau étant si douce, chaude.

Ma main migra vers ses testicules que je cajolai et il bougea ses hanches, demandant plus. Je sentis sa bouche embrasser mon épaule et ensuite, enfin, je sentis sa main descendre plus bas, ses doigts s'enroulant autour de moi. Je gémis, tout en lui rendant le geste.

Il commença à couiner de plus en plus, de cette manière si excitante. Depuis notre arrangement, j'en arrivais à me poser des questions.

Aimais-je les hommes ?

Je commençais à le croire alors que je n'avais qu'une envie en cet instant, le goûter tout simplement. Mettre ma langue sur ce muscle de chair fièrement dressé. Pourtant je me retins et prolongeai ma caresse. De plus en plus vite, tout en suçotant son cou et bougeant dans sa main, voulant en sentir plus, plus de chaleur, plus de force.

J'avais tout simplement envie d'être en lui.

Quand il cria mon prénom, se vidant par la même occasion sur mes phalanges, j'éjaculai en plusieurs jets, étant emporté par son propre plaisir.

Potter se colla à moi, tout en embrassant mon cou pour ensuite dériver sur ma mâchoire. Je souris, et tournai un peu la tête afin que nos bouches se rejoignent.

Le baiser dura un long moment, alors que nos corps restaient étroitement abandonnés l'un contre l'autre, peu importe la souillure entre nous. Il s'écarta ensuite de moi après un petit moment, se levant et marchant nu vers la salle de bains. Je ne me gênai pas pour regarder ses fesses si tentantes. Elles étaient un appel au sexe, à la débauche, à mes coups de reins.

Je restai bloqué sur cette vision et déglutis, le voyant revenir tout en commençant déjà à se laver sommairement. Potter me tendit ensuite un linge humide que je m'empressai de prendre pour le passer afin d'effacer les traces de notre plaisir.

Il s'allongea rapidement près de moi, et rabattit les draps sur nos corps nus. Depuis deux nuits, nous ne prenions même plus la peine de nous rhabiller. En même temps, pourquoi faire alors qu'au petit matin, nous nous replongerions dans ce genre d'activité.

- J'espère que Pomfresh aura bientôt des onguents.

- Je dois passer la voir demain, soupirai-je.

- Oh, je peux venir ?

- Hum, je ne préfère pas, si cela ne te dérange pas.

Il plaça ses doigts sous mon menton et braqua ses yeux aux miens.

- Me caches-tu quelque chose ?

- Non, c'est juste qu'elle doit m'examiner et je préfère être seul pour ce genre de chose. Néanmoins si tu le désires, tu pourras venir à la prochaine visite, proposai-je.

J'aurai ainsi le temps de briffer Pomfresh sur le fait Potter ne devrait pas être au courant pour mon souci de magie qui diminue. De toute manière, j'étais sûr que cela n'était rien de grave, mais je préférais être prudent.

Il sourit, posa sa bouche brièvement sur la mienne et se recoucha, plaçant sa main sur mon ventre. Je me positionnai aussi un peu mieux puis fermai les yeux. Le sommeil ne fut pas long à venir.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'étais dans la Grande Salle, ne cessant de me demander ce que je pouvais bien être. Il ne faisait aucun doute que j'allais enfin savoir quelle créature magique j'étais et j'avais peur.

Pourtant je n'avais rien montré à Potter. Le fait qu'il sache déjà que je n'étais plus un Sang Pur suffisait amplement.

- Tu viens avec nous voler un peu ? Demanda Blaise.

Je relevai la tête et le regardai. J'avais envie de dire oui, seulement je ne pouvais plus voler, c'était trop dangereux et fortement déconseillé dans mon état.

- Je dois aller à la bibliothèque afin de finir un devoir pour le cours d'Arithmancie, je dois le rendre demain et je n'ai pas avancé, fis-je soudain triste.

Je mentais, bien entendu, je n'étais pas triste de m'éloigner d'eux, j'avais toujours cette sensation au fond de moi qu'ils allaient deviner mon secret et cela serait dangereux pour moi, mon fils et peut-être même pour ma famille. Sans oublier que j'avais déjà fini mon devoir depuis longtemps.

- Très bien, si tu finis plus tôt, passe, ça fait un moment que nous n'avons plus volé ensemble, murmura Blaise en se rapprochant de moi.

Je ne pus que reculer, son odeur d'eau de toilette empestant. J'eus même envie de vomir, toutefois je me retins en décidant de manger un bout de brioche afin de faire passer ma nausée.

Les discussions reprirent et je jetai un coup d'œil vers la table des rouge et or. Voyant que Potter me regardait, je lui lançai un regard noir, tout en disant, afin de me faire entendre :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a le binoclard à me regarder comme ça ?! Si seulement je pouvais lui fracasser la tête.

Théodore rit, ce qui était rare et Vincent sembla heureux, avant que Pansy ne dise :

- Oui, mais malheureusement, si tu le faisais, on perdrait 500 points et ça, ce serait idiot, on a nos chances de gagner la coupe cette année.

Theodore sembla comprendre et recommença à manger alors que Vincent et Grégory grognèrent tels les animaux qu'ils étaient. Blaise lui, jeta un regard assassin à la table des Gryffondor et cela me calma. J'avais réussi à le faire penser à autre chose. Pour un petit temps du moins.

Je terminai de petit-déjeuner et quittai ensuite la Grande Salle, m'excusant auprès des mes « amis » de ne pas pouvoir aller avec eux. J'avais juste l'espoir que l'idée de venir me rejoindre à la bibliothèque ne les prennent pas.

Je marchai lentement, voulant sans doute retarder le moment où tout cela prendrait un sens, une vérité. J'avais peur, je ne voulais pas être seul, cependant je savais au plus profond de moi que je le devais.

Quand je fus malgré tout arrivé devant cette pièce redoutée pour le moment, je soupirai, prenant ensuite une grande inspiration, pour enfin pénétrer dans l'infirmerie. Je vis immédiatement Pomfresh parler avec un homme… robuste. Le directeur avait informé les élèves la veille qu'un voyageur avait demandé un accès à notre bibliothèque et qu'il était donc parfaitement normal que nous croisions un inconnu dans les couloirs pendant quelques jours. J'avais su dès lors que c'était l'ami de Pomfresh. Je ne m'étais pas trompé en le voyant ici.

Il était grand, de longs cheveux noirs semble-t-il emmêlés et légèrement ondulés. Le manteau rehaussé de fourrure sur le col lui donnait un air sauvage, bien que la canne majestueuse et richement décorée me dise le contraire.

Je me raclai la gorge, remarquant qu'aucun des deux ne m'avait entendu arriver.

- Oh, te voilà mon garçon.

Elle marcha vers le mur qui cachait cette pièce et je la rejoignis, saluant poliment l'homme qui me suivit ensuite. Quand nous fumes tous à l'abri des regards et oreilles indiscrètes, Pomfresh parla :

- Voici l'ami dont je t'ai parlé dernièrement Draco.

- Enchanté Monsieur Malfoy. Désolé de faire votre rencontre en pareille circonstance.

Son visage ridé me fit comprendre qu'il était âgé. Pas comme le directeur, mais plus âgé que Severus, bien plus.

Je pris sa main et il m'attira à lui, regardant mon visage comme si c'était une chose à étudier.

Il me relâcha quand l'infirmière posa son bras sur le sien.

- As-tu mangé à ta faim ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite en me regardant.

- Oui, ça va, la rassurai-je.

- Alors assieds-toi Draco.

Ses yeux commencèrent immédiatement à devenir brouillés de larmes, mais elle tourna le dos pour aller prendre deux chaises. Je pris place sur le lit et attendis qu'ils soient tous deux installés.

- Quand j'ai reçu tes données magiques ainsi que tes autres résultats, j'ai tout de suite feuilleté mes livres si précieux. Ma famille est une collectionneuse de Créatures Magiques depuis des dizaines et des dizaines de siècles. Attention, dit-il comme si mon visage crispé au mot « collectionneuse » lui avait fait comprendre que ce mot ne me plaisait pas. Quand je dis collectionner, ce sont des données sur leurs vies, habitudes et autres. Sur ce qui fait d'eux des Créatures Magiques. Et j'ai trouvé.

La joie présente sur son visage pendant sa tirade explicative s'évanouit à ses derniers mots. Je tournai le visage vers Pomfresh et remarquai son visage défait également.

- Il y a plus de dix siècles, un homme riche et puissant qui gouvernait sur ses terres, le Seigneur Veciry, a laissé un journal dernière lui. Il était le dernier descendant de sa famille. Le journal relate sa quête pour chercher une épouse qui puisse lui donner un fils.

Il arrêta de parler et ajouta :

- Cela parait normal et je le concède. Seulement la chose devient plus importante quand on apprend qu'il épousa six femmes, toutes dans l'impossibilité de lui donner un garçon, voire même un enfant tout court. Et avec sa richesse et sa puissance, personne n'osait le punir alors qu'il les tuait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Enfin, c'est ce que raconte le journal, même si avec le temps, certains passages deviennent illisibles.

- Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir, murmurai-je.

- Attends avant de continuer, je vais lui donner une potion calmante, dit soudain Pomfresh en se levant.

Je pus remarquer ses mains tremblantes malgré tout.

A quel point ma vie était-elle un cauchemar ?

**Pov Harry**

J'avais passé ce dimanche avec mes amis, Hermione n'ayant rien à redire sur le fait que je puisse avoir ce jour pour me reposer. Elle sembla même être au petit soin pour moi et cela me montra une fois de plus que je comptais pour eux. Je me sentis encore plus coupable de leur cacher une chose aussi importante sur le fait que j'allais avoir un fils.

D'ailleurs, elle nous expliquait la joie des Runes Anciennes et bien que je faisais semblant d'écouter, je ne ratai pas le regard brillant de Ron posé sur elle. Ce qu'elle remarqua aussi à la fin de son explication, rougissant tout en détournant les yeux, avant que je ne revienne à moi et décide de les sauver de ce genre de situation.

- Sinon, à votre avis, qui gagnera la coupe cette année ?

Bon, y avait d'autres sujets, toutefois mon esprit était presque tourné vers Draco, et je n'avais trouvé que ça. Mais cela suffit pour entraîner mes amis dans la discussion à laquelle je pris part afin de me faire pardonner.

Je devrais vraiment commencer à travailler Draco pour qu'il accepte que j'en dise deux mots à mes amis.

Quand la pluie commença à tomber alors que nous étions dehors, assis dans le parc, nous nous mîmes à courir pour regagner le château et je suivis Ron ainsi qu'Hermione dans la salle commune. J'entamai une partie d'échecs avec Ron qui gagna, jouant mieux malgré tout que les années précédentes, cependant cela ne suffisait pas pour le battre. Puis nous allâmes rejoindre un groupe de cinquième année qui jouait à la bataille explosive.

Quand fut l'heure d'aller dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir, je suivis mes amis ainsi que quelques Gryffondor et sentant tout à coup une main prendre la mienne, je relevai le visage et me rendis compte que c'était Ginny.

- Peut-on parler ? Souffla-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête tout en commençant à ralentir mon pas. Une fois que nous fumes assez loin des autres, elle murmura quasiment au creux de mon oreille :

- Tu me manques Harry.

J'eus le besoin de retirer ma main de la sienne, mais ne le fis pas, au vu de son visage sincère.

- Peut-on au moins redevenir amis ? Proposa-t-elle.

- Pas de problème, dis-je en glissant malgré tout ma main en dehors de la sienne.

Je lui souris tout de même mais fus heureux quand j'entendis :

- Harry, tu as entendu ?! Seamus sort avec Parvati !

Je vis Ron venir vers moi, hilare. Je pus voir Seamus derrière lui de mauvaise humeur.

- Tu te souviens du bal en quatrième année ? Pouffa-t-il.

Oh que oui, je pouvais me souvenir de ce bal. Et le rire de Ron ne cessant pas, je fus entrainé à l'accompagner, me souvenant de leurs têtes quand nous avions refusé de danser, autre que la danse d'entrée pour ma part.

Pourtant je vis cette intrusion comme un salut et suivis Ron qui retournait auprès d'Hermione. Je soupirai une fois près d'eux, ne désirant vraiment pas passer plus de temps avec Ginny.

J'avais encore, en pensant à elle, de mauvaises images de nous dans la salle sur demande. De sa bouche qui n'avait pas comblé ce besoin que je comprenais mieux désormais.

Le repas se passa bien, pourtant j'étais ailleurs en constatant l'absence de Draco. Etait-il encore à l'infirmerie ? Y avait-il un problème ?

Mais je tentai de faire comme si tout allait bien, voyant malgré tout le regard de mon meilleur ami posé sur moi. Il ne cessait de parler et je devais comprendre par là que j'avais vraiment été un ami déplorable pour lui ces derniers temps. Je fis alors un effort pour m'enlever Draco de la tête. Et le sourire de Ron n'eut pas de prix.

Je mangeai aussi de bon appétit, ayant faim alors que j'avais raté le repas du midi. Avec Ron, nous n'avions pas voulu arrêter de voler, et Hermione était restée avec nous en disant qu'elle n'avait pas très faim non plus. Je pensais plutôt qu'elle aimait regarder Ron sur son balai, tout simplement.

Je devais avouer qu'il avait une certaine grâce malgré sa taille. Autant il avait l'air dégingandé, mais quand il était sur un balai, il était plus…

Je secouai la tête, ne trouvant pas de mot et ne voulant surtout pas trouver mon meilleur ami sexy. Vraiment pas.

Je ne ratai pas non plus les regards de Ginny et tentai de tout mon cœur de ne pas détourner les yeux de dégoût. Je fus heureux de la voir se lever de table pour rejoindre Luna à celle des Serdaigle quelques minutes plus tard.

Comment pouvais-je ne plus réellement vouloir être son ami ? Etait-ce parce que j'avais fait certaines choses avec elle que je regrettais désormais ?

- On rentre à la salle commune ? Demanda Hermione, interrompant ainsi mes pensées.

Je remarquai que nous avions tous trois cessé de manger. Et après avoir avalé une part de pudding vanille avec du sirop de mélasse, je n'avais plus de place pour autre chose. Je me demandai soudain si Draco avait mangé dans sa chambre.

- Harry ? Fit Ron.

- Oui, rentrons, dis-je en me levant.

Je remarquai qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de rouge et or, seuls quelques groupes d'élèves des années inférieures étaient présents.

Je suivis mes amis, les laissant dans leur conversation. Ils semblaient tous deux oublier le reste du monde et je souris, les comprenant. J'étais heureux pour eux, et j'avais hâte de les voir ensemble, quand ils auraient compris que leurs sentiments étaient partagés. Même un aveugle le verrait. Cependant eux, c'était une autre affaire.

**OoOoOoOoO**

La nuit était tombée et j'avais enfin réussi à sortir du dortoir pour rejoindre Draco. Je devais admettre que j'avais passé un bon moment à parler avec mes compagnons de dortoir, bien que Dean me fasse toujours la tête. Et j'avais pu remarquer qu'ils pensaient tous, hormis Neville, que j'allais rejoindre des filles la nuit dans la salle sur demande ou ailleurs. Je n'avais pas démenti mais un regard vers Ron m'avait fait sourire.

Je marchai désormais vers les cachots en tentant de ne pas trop trainer dans les couloirs, la carte activée afin de ne pas me faire prendre, malgré la cape d'invisibilité posée sur mes épaules. En observant le parchemin, je pus voir que Rusard faisait sa ronde, néanmoins malgré cela il y aurait peu de chances de le croiser. Je vis aussi, comme plus tôt dans mon lit, que Draco était dans sa chambre. Il s'était sans doute endormi vu l'endroit et le fait qu'il était immobile.

Je souris, attendri en l'imaginant serrer mon oreiller comme je l'avais déjà plusieurs fois constaté. Un sentiment de bonheur m'envahit à cette pensée que je puisse lui manquer et pressé soudain d'être là ainsi que toucher mon fils, lui parler et peut-être même écouter son cœur, j'accélérai mon allure, faisant de ce fait du bruit dans le couloir désert.

Je fus une dizaine de minutes plus tard devant le tableau, les escaliers ne m'ayant pas aidé à arriver plus vite, murmurant le mot de passe. La porte apparut et je l'ouvris. Je fus stoppé à l'entrée en le voyant endormi, comme je l'avais imaginé. Il serrait mon oreiller contre lui et rassuré, je fermai la porte délicatement. J'ôtai ensuite la cape et rangeai la carte, la désactivant tout en chuchotant.

Je pris ensuite la peine d'aller dans la salle de bains afin de me débarbouiller rapidement et d'enfiler mon pyjama. Je me brossai les dents, ne voulant pas avoir mauvaise haleine et encore moins au cas où Draco se réveillerait.

Je fus de retour dans la chambre une quinzaine de minutes plus tard et tout en lançant un sort pour que la plupart des bougies s'éteignent, je me glissai auprès du dormeur. Je tentai de soulever délicatement sa tête pour récupérer mon oreiller et remarquai alors les traces de larmes sur son visage.

Je le vis ensuite ouvrir ses yeux et pus clairement voir malgré la faible lumière qu'ils étaient rougis.

Un bref instant, je crus déceler dans son regard de la détresse, avant qu'un sourire ne prenne place sur ses lèvres.

- Te voilà enfin, fit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Cela n'était pas courant. Et le fait qu'il ne m'embrasse pas tout en posant sa tête sur mon torse, m'inquiéta. Je me plaçai donc un peu mieux sur le dos et le serrai contre moi.

- Promets-moi une chose Potter, dit-il brisant le silence qui régnait dans la chambre.

- Que veux-tu que je te promette ? Demandai-je.

- Ne m'abandonne pas, ne me laisse pas seul…

- Promis, murmurai-je tout en embrassant sa tête.

Je sentis un moment plus tard alors que je croyais qu'il dormait, mon haut s'humidifier. Je n'attendis pas et relevai son visage qui était, constatai-je, baigné de larmes.

- Qu'y a-t-il Draco ?

- Rien, tout va bien. C'est juste les hormones, Pomfresh dit que c'est normal.

- Tu es sûr ? L'interrogeai-je en effaçant les gouttes traitresses à l'aide de mes pouces.

Il hocha la tête mais détourna les yeux, soufflant ensuite, tout en reposant sa tête sur mon torse :

- Ca ira beaucoup mieux quand le bébé sera né. Je dois juste être patient.

Je ne dis rien de plus et quand je pus entendre sa respiration se calmer et ses larmes cesser de mouiller mon haut, je fermai les yeux, l'inquiétude présente malgré tout.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Une semaine !

Déjà que son sommeil était perturbé par divers cauchemars sans oublier ses nausées… et maintenant ça.

Cette fois-ci, j'allais directement demander des comptes à Pomfresh, bien que deux jours auparavant, elle avait dit pendant la visite de contrôle de Draco à laquelle je l'avais accompagné, que tout allait bien. Enfin… accompagné, j'avais été pour un mal de tête une petite heure avant qu'il ne s'y rende à son tour. Nous ne pouvions pas y arriver ensemble, cela ferait le tour du château en moins d'une journée et ferait se poser beaucoup de questions. Draco pourrait être en danger si Voldemort apprenait qu'il me fréquentait. Je n'osais même imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si le Mage Noir apprenait que le fils de son bras droit attende mon enfant… enfin « notre » enfant. Draco me reprenait assez sur le terme.

Si seulement moi j'osais le reprendre à l'utilisation de Potter.

Je secouai la tête et me focalisai sur le fait que je voyais très bien que ça n'allait pas. Draco était déprimé quand il pensait que je ne le regardais pas, et la veille, il avait trainé à la bibliothèque très tard, restant jusqu'à la fermeture. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Je marchais donc vers l'infirmerie d'un pas décidé, profitant qu'Hermione et Ron travaillent sur le devoir de Potions, l'ayant déjà fini pour ma part, chose rare je devais l'avouer.

- Oh bonjour Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Demanda Pomfresh.

Je souris tout en regardant s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce. Je vis effectivement une jeune fille allongée sur un des lits et marchai donc vers le bureau, tout en expliquant :

- J'aimerais vous parler en privé, si vous avez le temps.

- Aucun problème.

Elle me devança et ferma ensuite la porte une fois que je fus assis, tout en lançant un sort de silence. Je commençai donc à lui expliquer :

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, cependant Draco semble plus particulièrement triste cette semaine. Est-ce… est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il ne me dit pas à propos du bébé ?

- Le bébé va très bien, dit-elle. Et la grossesse se passe normalement. Il faut savoir que l'état de Draco reste rare et que ses émotions vont être différentes et prendre plus d'ampleur que chez un sorcier en général, fit-elle après une pause. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Je soupirai, soulagé. Puis, pensant à ce qui pourrait mettre Draco dans cet état et me traitant d'idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, je demandai :

- Cela a-t-il à voir avec sa condition de créature magique ?

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, mais me répondit en souriant, me rassurant avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche :

- Il nous est impossible de découvrir avec exactitude ce qu'est Draco, mais n'ayez aucun souci, il va bien. Maintenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais continuer mon inventaire pour les potions. Et dites à Draco que j'aurai de nouveaux onguents dans une petite semaine.

Je hochai la tête et m'excusai de l'avoir dérangée avant de sortir, rassuré. Je souris ensuite, tout en remontant à la tour. C'était juste la grossesse, je ne devais donc pas m'inquiéter outre mesure.

**Pov Draco**

Une larme coula et je la frottai, m'étant promis de ne plus me laisser aller à de tels sentiments, bien que je savais que cela serait plus dur que je ne pouvais l'imaginer.

Je trempai la plume dans l'encrier et réfléchis, tenant de me remémorer.

Puis les mots s'alignèrent, expliquant du mieux que je le pouvais cette partie de ma vie. Je souris à certains souvenir et fut heureux de me les rappeler.

Après une petite heure, et ayant mal au poignet, je cessai et refermai le journal, le rangeant dans un tiroir du bureau. Avec le sortilège que j'avais trouvé la veille et que j'avais placé dessus, il y avait maintenant peu de chances que quelqu'un puisse le lire.

Je restai ensuite là, assis, regardant le mur de ma chambre, essayant de ne pas me faire submerger, une fois de plus.

J'avais pris la bonne décision et il ne me restait plus qu'à mettre en page ce qui faisait que j'étais moi aujourd'hui.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Potter entra. Je souris, désirant éviter les questions qu'il pourrait me poser.

- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose en cuisine ? Demanda-t-il tout en posant ses affaires.

- Non merci, je n'ai pas très faim ce soir, répondis-je en me levant.

Il me regarda, semblant m'analyser, puis il vient vers moi et posa sa main sur ma joue. Ce geste me fit du bien et les larmes, traitresses, remplirent une fois de plus mes yeux.

Il posa sa bouche sur la mienne, délicatement, et j'y répondis, me noyant contre ses lèvres. J'avais envie d'oublier plus que tout, d'oublier tout ce que j'avais dans la tête, oublier tout le reste à part lui et moi.

Juste lui et moi…

Je nous dirigeai vers le lit et bien vite, nos vêtements furent enlevés et nos corps furent plaqués l'un contre l'autre. Je me plaçai entre ses jambes et commençai à me déhancher, frottant de ce fait nos sexes ensemble.

Potter ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Je fondis sur sa bouche, affamé et nos langues s'unirent à nouveau. Quand je sentis ses doigts s'enrouler autour de moi, entre nos corps, je bougeai plus vite. Il nous masturbait ensemble et sentir son sexe glisser si étroitement collé au mien, percevoir cette humidité, rendaient la chose encore plus exquise. Je donnai toute mon énergie dans l'acte, bougeant tout en me soutenant, m'aidant de mes mains placées autour de son visage.

Puis nos regards se lièrent, alors que nos respirations devenaient erratiques. Je ressentis comme une boule dans le ventre ainsi que dans le bas de mon dos, alors que ses doigts serraient et desserraient nos érections, nous faisant gémir tous deux. Je voulus que plus tout, en cet instant alors que nos corps bougeaient ensemble, que notre fils ait ces yeux-là, ses deux émeraudes brillantes.

- Bordel Draco… j'ai tellement envie de toi, souffla-t-il juste avant de jouir.

Je continuai de bouger, sa phrase m'ayant chauffé plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. Je le voulais tellement aussi, mais j'étais trop près de la délivrance pour penser à cette éventualité. Je jouis entre nos corps, salissant sa main encore enroulée autour de moi. Il entoura immédiatement mon bassin avec ses jambes et commença à embrasser ma mâchoire, avant d'atterrir sur mes lèvres. Je lui rendis son baiser, néanmoins la fatigue arrivant trop rapidement à mon goût, je me défis de son étreinte en me plaçant sur le côté, face à lui.

- Tu es très doué pour le sexe Potter, murmurai-je.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je venais de me réveiller, en proie à un cauchemar, et, remarquant que Potter dormait toujours, décidai de sortir prendre l'air. Je me levai donc délicatement puis enfilai mes habits. Je pris ensuite ma cape et sans attendre, désirant vraiment sentir le vent sur mon visage, sortis de la chambre.

Il était sûrement très tard et j'avais donc peu de chances de tomber sur quelqu'un, tout le château devant dormir à cette heure. J'étais déjà heureux de ne pas m'être réveillé pour aller vomir. Je détestais toujours autant ça et Potter était encore plus agaçant à rester là, près de moi, me murmurant que tout allait bien se passer.

Je marchais sans me préoccuper d'être pris en dehors de ma chambre après le couvre-feu et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Quand je fus enfin dehors, je fermai les yeux, satisfait de sentir la fraicheur de la nuit caresser mon visage, éloignant ces images de ma tête.

Je n'attendis pas et descendis les marches afin de me diriger vers le fond du parc, pas trop loin du lac. Je fis attention à ne pas tomber et après quelque minutes, m'allongeai au sol, le regard braqué sur les étoiles.

Je me sentis serein, apaisé, là, à regarder cette immensité. Je commençai à rechercher les constellations que je connaissais, pourtant, bien vite, je fermai les yeux, mon cauchemar revenant me hanter.

Je devais avouer que d'une certaine façon, il avait mérité ce qui lui était arrivé, mais qu'en était-il de tous ses descendants qui, eux, n'avaient rien eu à voir avec ça ? Comme moi…

De ces pauvres hommes qui comme moi avaient été attirés par le sexe masculin et qui étaient tombés enceints ? Avaient-ils avorté ? Avaient-ils été au courant de leur condition ?

Moi je refusai de tuer mon fils. Même en sachant cela, je ne le pouvais pas. Il était la seule chose que je ne pourrais jamais faire de bien dans ma vie. Sans oublier qu'il était le fils du Survivant.

Une larme coula, étant envahi par la peine, la tristesse ainsi que cette résignation sans oublier ma résolution. J'avais décidé trop rapidement selon Pomfresh, mais je savais au fond de moi que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Et je devais juste attendre, cette semaine m'ayant aidé à voir plus clair ma situation, à l'accepter.

Personne ne devait être au courant, personne. Et Potter plus que tout, car il serait tiraillé avec ma décision. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça.

J'en voulus tout à coup à cet homme si puissant et si riche d'être la cause de ma condition de créature magique, avec tout ce que cela entrainait.

Toutefois je ne pouvais rien y changer. Ou plutôt ne voulait rien y changer serait plus exact.

Le bébé avait besoin de moi autant que j'avais besoin de lui. J'allais donner la vie. Quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais réalisé. Une vie allait sortir de moi, grandir, parler, vivre tout simplement. Et je l'espérais de tout cœur, avec une vie autre que la mienne. Je m'y tiendrais. Et puis Potter allait être un bon père, je n'en doutais pas un seul instant. A le voir caresser mon ventre et lui parler comme ça, il serait meilleur que Lucius ne l'avait été avec moi.

- Draco ?

Je sursautai tandis qu'une main sur mon bras m'apaisa sans omettre le fait que je reconnus la voix. Une tête apparut, comme lors de ma troisième année, avec un regard inquiet. La fameuse cape de Potter…

Il s'allongea près de moi et resta silencieux. Quoi dire de toute façon ?

Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer être un Veciry, il pourrait tenter de chercher et tomber sur l'histoire de mon ancêtre du même nom. Il pourrait tout découvrir et je ne le voulais pas. Rien ne pourrait changer ma condition. J'étais une créature magique, et de ce fait, bientôt rayé de l'arbre généalogique des Malfoy, encore que maintenant, je n'en avais rien à faire.

Je fus heureux qu'il soit venu me rejoindre car je devais accepter le fait que Potter allait être à mes côtés. Je lui pris donc la main, la serrant, rassuré de ne pas être seul pour vivre cette grossesse jusqu'à son terme, mais aussi pour tenter de ne pas perdre la tête, me raccrocher au fait qu'il allait être un bon père. Qu'il n'allait pas faire de mal à notre fils.

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler et désirant le sentir, je me blottis contre lui, les yeux toujours posés sur le ciel étoilé.

- Je suis là Draco, je serai toujours là, murmura-t-il.

Oui, toujours.

Je fermai les yeux, profitant de sa chaleur. Tout ne pouvait que bien se passer.

Je me rendis compte, un long moment plus tard, que j'étais en mouvement et remarquai que Potter me tenait dans ses bras et que nous n'étions plus dans le parc mais dans les couloirs sombres du château. Je me demandai comment il faisait pour marcher dans cette noirceur. J'allais lui dire de me reposer quand je pus constater que nous étions arrivés devant le tableau gardant ma chambre. Je le laissai donc murmurer le mot de passe et ouvrir la porte, refermant les yeux afin qu'il pense que je dormais toujours.

Il me déposa délicatement sur le lit puis m'enleva mes chaussures. Je fus chamboulé par tant de délicatesse pour ma personne et une fois qu'il fut allongé près de moi, je le repris dans mes bras, touché au-delà des mots.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je lisais tranquillement, installé sur le canapé, quand Potter arriva. Je remarquai une fois que sa cape fut enlevée qu'il avait les mains pleines de bonnes choses à manger et posai donc mon bouquin, tout en m'asseyant.

- J'ai pensé que tu serais content d'avoir du chocolat.

- Merci.

Il se débarrassa de ses affaires et vint s'asseoir près de moi. Je pris le chocolat et n'attendis pas pour en manger un bout. Il fondit en bouche et son goût lacté était un vrai délice. J'en repris un et posai ensuite la tablette sur la table. Je repris mon bouquin et m'allongeai, posant les jambes sur celles de Potter.

Je devais admettre que j'avais agi ainsi pour le taquiner, cela était plaisant comme activité, mais il ne dit rien et laissa mes jambes comme elles étaient. Il posa sa tête sur le dossier et soupira, tout en posant sa main sur moi.

- Que lis-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

- Un livre sur les elfes argentés, pour le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, répondis-je.

- Ca te dérange de le lire tout haut ?

Je secouai la tête et commençai donc la lecture. Il commenta ou demanda quelques explications à certains passages et soudain je demandai :

- Potter, n'as-tu donc rien à faire d'autre à part m'écouter ?

- Non, rit-il. Néanmoins il y a quelque chose que je pourrais faire, souffla-t-il ensuite.

Je ne répondis rien et repris ma lecture, silencieusement.

- Non, continue de lire tout haut, s'il te plait.

J'allais lui répondre que je n'étais pas à ses ordres, mais ses mains se posant sous ma ceinture me firent garder pour moi ma réflexion. Je lis donc à voix haute, alors que ses doigts caressaient mon sexe à travers mes vêtements. Quand je commençai à durcir et à avoir surtout du mal à garder une voix posée pour la lecture, ses doigts remontèrent et il souleva mes jambes afin de se placer entre. Je ne le repoussai pas, sachant que s'il essayait de faire quelque chose que je ne voudrais pas, il me suffirait de le mettre à la porte.

Sentir son poids entre mes jambes ne me posa pas plus de problème que ça alors que nous n'avions pas encore eux cette position malgré nos petits moments intimes, enfin lui au-dessus de moi.

Ses mains commencèrent à défaire ma robe, ainsi que ma chemise. Je fus bientôt torse nu, sa bouche commençant à en embrasser chaque centimètre. Je gémis, pourtant continuai malgré tout ma lecture. Je devais admettre que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer sur les lignes alors que sa bouche me faisait tant de bien. Ses mains retournèrent flatter mon membre qui était dur maintenant.

- Continue de lire Draco…

Je grognai, sans savoir si c'était de colère ou d'envie. Quand sa bouche fut juste sous mon nombril, je pris une grande bouffée d'air et relevai le livre pour le voir. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur moi et en voyant son sourire ainsi que cet air si… aguicheur, j'eus envie de l'embrasser et le prendre là, encore et encore et encore. Mais je ne fis rien d'autre que le regarder, excité par ses attentions.

- Dois-je continuer ? Demanda-t-il en posa un doigt sur le bouton refermant mon pantalon.

- Oui… oui, continue, soufflai-je soudain, avide.

Il sourit et commença à s'atteler à me défaire de mon pantalon. Je me mordis la lèvre afin de ne pas demander qu'il aille plus vite, parce que… Merlin, je ne savais pas moi-même si je voulais qu'il accélère ou si je voulais profiter de ce moment, de cette sensation d'envie montant en moi.

Une fois que mon pantalon fut baissé afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à mon sous-vêtement, Potter souffla et remonta sa bouche pour embrasser une fois encore mon ventre. Je laissai ma tête retomber en arrière, laissant tomber le livre au sol. C'était juste bon… trop bon.

Je bougeai des hanches, afin de lui faire comprendre que j'en voulais plus, cependant il resta focalisé sur mon torse, sa bouche remontant afin de mordiller mon cou. Je ne résistai pas et empoignai ses cheveux afin d'attirer sa bouche sur la mienne.

Je pus le sentir sourire contre mes lèvres et je le mordis en représailles. Il recula, me dévisageant, avant de revenir m'embrasser. J'entrouvris les lèvres et sa langue comprit l'invitation en rejoignant la mienne si impatiente.

Il commença à bouger et son corps collé au mien, entre mes cuisses, me rendit tout excité, enfin plus que je ne l'étais. Je gémis, tout en reculant afin de respirer et fus déçu quand sa bouche reprit son devoir de parcourir chaque centimètre de ma peau.

- Merlin Potter… ta bouche est divine, avouai-je.

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi nous avions agi de la sorte à la rentrée. Avec de l'alcool dans le sang, je lui sauterais dessus sans attendre. Certes, j'en avais aussi l'envie, là, tout de suite, néanmoins malgré cela j'avais assez de retenue pour ne pas agir de la sorte, le laissant…

Etait-il bien en train de me lécher ?

Je redressai la tête et vis qu'effectivement, il me léchait. Je geignis et bougeai des hanches. Il fit descendre sa langue sur mon ventre et pénétra mon nombril, mimant l'acte sexuel. Et Salazar que je voulais faire pareil, mais ailleurs. J'avais même envie qu'il le fasse lui-même ailleurs. Je devais être plus atteint que je ne le pensais pour avoir une telle envie. Cependant je devais avouer que là, je pouvais me souvenir du plaisir qui avait inondé mon corps à le sentir effleurer cette chose en moi. J'étais soudain déçu qu'il ait joui si vite cette nuit-là.

Je retins ma respiration en sentant tout à coup mon sexe être libéré de sa prison de tissu.

Salazar qu'il le fasse… qu'il me prenne en bouche, priai-je.

Et ma prière fut exaucée plus vite que je ne le l'aurais cru. J'ouvris les yeux, ne m'étant pas rendu compte de les avoir fermés sous l'attente et le plaisir. Je tombai sur ses yeux qui me scrutaient et gémis, tout en le dévorant du regard.

Sa langue caressa mon érection et ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de moi. Je donnai un petit coup de reins afin qu'il comprenne que j'en voulais plus.

- Harry… je veux que tu m'appelles Harry, souffla-t-il tout en pressant mon extrémité.

- Moui, couinai-je.

- Plus de Potter dès qu'on est seuls, promets-le-moi !

Je me tus, réfléchissant à cette demande, seulement sa bouche prenant mon sexe entièrement me fit perdre le fil de mes pensées. Je fermai les yeux savourant cette sensation que je n'avais pas reçue depuis longtemps, trop longtemps selon mon point de vue. Ses lèvres firent des mouvements de bas en haut vraiment… oh…

- Continue, murmurai-je, emporté par le plaisir.

Il lâcha mon sexe malgré ma demande et la colère monta, cependant il me reprit en main alors que son visage apparut au-dessus du mien.

- Draco, s'il te plait. J'en ai marre d'être appelé Potter quand… on fait ce genre de chose.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander de te promettre, expliquai-je tout en bougeant pour qu'il active sa main, si chaude, plus vite.

- Alors j'arrête.

Il s'enleva de sur moi si rapidement que je fus choqué quelques secondes, avant de m'asseoir, tout en remontant un rien mon pantalon. Je vis qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bains.

Venait-il de me laisser en plan comme ça ?

Pour ça ?

En entendant la porte claquer, je sus que je ne rêvais pas. Je la regardai un moment, alors que je pouvais entendre l'eau couler.

Je pris le temps de réfléchir.

Potter…

Il était le père de mon fils et… et certainement le seul avec qui je pourrais m'amuser pour ce genre d'activité jusqu'à… l'accouchement.

Je me relevai, me rhabillant sommairement et me rendant au lit, fatigué soudain de penser à « ça » alors qu'un instant avant, j'avais oublié tout ce qui était autre chose qu'une bouche sur moi.

J'avais aussi peur de m'attacher à ce fichu Gryffondor, toutefois au point où j'en étais, la douleur serait là un jour ou l'autre. Je n'étais pas en pierre. Je me relevai et me dévêtis entièrement, avant de me placer sous les draps.

J'avais hâte que Pomfresh reçoivent ces onguents, car là, le battement de cœur du bébé aurait pu m'aider. Cette chose qui me reliait à mon fils. Ce lien entre nous, que personne ne pourra jamais défaire.

Une larme coula et ne désirant vraiment pas pleurer, je me dis que donner à Potter ce qu'il voulait allait m'aider à ne plus penser à tout ça. J'attendis donc impatiemment qu'il revienne. Toutefois il prit son temps malheureusement et plus le temps avançait, plus j'étais en proie à cette mélancolie.

Ne voyant pas d'autres moyens, ma main alla s'enrouler autour de mon érection un peu ramollie, et fermant les yeux, j'imaginais sa bouche. Cela ne fut pas dur, vu qu'elle y était encore si peu de temps avant. Pourtant la porte de salle de bains s'ouvrant me sauva. Je cessai mes caresses et me redressai. Il me regarda, une sorte de colère et de déception dans le regard et je baissai les yeux une fraction de seconde avant de le fixer à nouveau, déterminé.

- D'accord, tu as gagné ! Mais juste dans cette chambre, pas ailleurs, même si nous sommes seuls.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, sourit-il en venant sur le lit.

- Et je n'ai…

Je fus coupé par sa bouche se posant sur la mienne et ses doigts agrippant mon membre.

Je me tus et répondis à son baiser avec autant de force que lui.

- Maintenant, laisse-moi faire ce dont j'ai envie depuis si longtemps.

Il quitta mes lèvres pour poser les siennes sur mon érection. Il m'engloutit et s'activa si vite que j'eus l'impression qu'il avait fait ça trop souvent. Je posai la main dans ses cheveux et soufflai, tout en m'allongeant à nouveau :

- Continue Harry, juste continue.

Autant profiter au maximum de tout ce que je pouvais avoir.

Et puis Potter était juste doué.

Je me laissai aller dans le plaisir, m'y abandonnant totalement. Cette bouche était talentueuse et mes gémissements emplirent la chambre comme jamais encore, ou peut-être comme cette nuit-là.

Je tâchai de ne pas trop bouger, le laissant faire, pourtant cela fut dur. Je pus sentir sa main appuyer sur ma hanche et je m'en voulus de l'obliger à me retenir, cela n'était pas fairplay.

- Oh… Tu… Oui, cont… je…

Je grognai et ne sachant pas aligner deux mots, commençai à tirer sur ses cheveux. Mais…

Je jouis dans sa bouche, alors que j'avais essayé de ne pas lui faire subir ça malgré le plaisir qui avait pris part entière de moi. J'étais certain qu'il m'en voudrait et je m'attendais à sa colère, alors sentir sa bouche embrasser mes cuisses et ses mains caresser mon ventre me firent cligner des yeux.

Je voyais encore un petit point noir dû au plaisir qui avait déferlé en moi, cependant cela ne me gêna pas. Je me redressai, m'appuyant sur un coude. Je le vis, là, les yeux fermés, m'embrasser de cette manière si…

J'avais l'impression à cet instant d'être un bijou, un trésor fragile, quelque chose d'important. Ma main trembla et je ne pus que murmurer :

- Harry.

Il redressa la tête, quittant ma peau et me regarda bizarrement. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et rampa au-dessus de moi. Je pus remarquer à cet instant qu'il avait joui.

Il avait joui en me suçant.

Il… Je n'avais même pas eu besoin de le toucher !

S'était-il touché lui-même ?

Je ne savais…

Je fus coupé par sa bouche m'embrassant de manière si avide, et choqué moi-même de ne pas le repousser alors que je venais de me vider dans cette même bouche, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de lui et lui rendis son baiser.

Je pouvais m'habituer à me sentir important. Et plus que tout, je pouvais aussi m'habituer à cette langue.

Oh que oui !

* * *

**Voilà,****le ****chapitre ****9 ****est ****publié. **_Il __fait__ 23 __pages __et __7.241 mots._

**On connait désormais la nature de Draco. Il est un Veciry. C'est une créature cré****é****e de toute pièce par moi et elle m'appartient donc. Pas de panique sur la tournure de cette fic et pas d'inquiétude, vous aurez plus d'informations dans les chapitres à venir sur la condition de Draco.**

**A part ça, j'espère que cette suite vous a plu. **

**Merci une fois de plus à tous ceux qui continuent de me suivre malgré l'attente.**

**A très bientôt et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review avec votre avis ou un simple « merci », ça fait toujours plaisir. Si tout va bien, un autre chapitre arrivera début 2014 au plus tard, novembre-décembre si je garde mon rythme.**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 9 publié le 22 septembre 2013_

* * *

_Petite information : J'ai publié un Crossover HP-Avengers, si cela vous tente. Il a pour titre : « Le blond et le géant »._


	11. Note

Bonjour, bonsoir.

Je publie cette note sur mes histoires en cours pour vous informer d'une pause de quelques mois, afin d'écrire un roman. Je sais que cela fait déjà depuis septembre que je suis en pause, mais elle était officieuse vu que c'était dû à ma nouvelle collaboration en co-écriture. Et j'étais tellement plongée dans les histoires qui en ont découlées, que je n'avais pas l'envie de me plonger dans les miennes. Et me forcer ne serait pas bon pour mes Fanfictions. Et avec la formation que je vais entamer de janvier à juin 2014, je dois faire des choix.

Je ne dis pas qu'aucun chapitre ne sera publié, je dis que ce n'est pas prévu. Il se peut qu'une envie me vienne de m'y mettre mais je tiens à vous prévenir.

C'est inadmissible, diront certain(e)s, d'autres qu'ils sont content(e)s pour moi. Peu importe votre avis je me sentirais mal dans les deux cas, car cela signifie que je vous abandonne un petit moment et c'est déchirant.

Cette idée de roman me hante, ainsi que la co-auteur Lucile (Abby), et nous parvenons déjà difficilement à boucler notre cinquième collaboration pour nous y mettre.

En tous cas, je vous rassure, ce n'est qu'une pause de quelques mois, rien n'est abandonné, juste repoussé. Et au final, si l'aventure vous tente, vous pourrez me découvrir dans une histoire originale de A à Z.

Merci de votre compréhension. Cette note sera remplacée par un chapitre à la reprise de la publication, je vous conseille donc de me suivre sur Facebook pour avoir l'alerte de publication à ce moment là. Et puis, je vous tiendrais au courant là-bas de l'avancée du roman en collaboration avec Lucile.

Bien à vous,  
Je vous aime,  
Jes Cullen-Malfoy.

Ps : Si vous désirez réagir à cette note, ce serait bien de le faire en MP, car une fois votre review laissée, vous ne pourrez plus le faire pour le chapitre qui viendra remplacer mon message.


End file.
